


There is something in the water

by FiveRaysOfSun



Category: NU'EST
Genre: (minbaek smut in late chapters), Alternate Universe - Historical, Eventual Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, im serious i will cry about it later if anyone does i absolutely will, mermaid anatomy, mermaid to human transformation, mermaids are sirens trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveRaysOfSun/pseuds/FiveRaysOfSun
Summary: Hwang Minhyun and his friends carry out a secret mission on trying to capture a live mermaid. However, catching fish-tailed Dongho was not quite what they had in mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> each new day i see fish dongho get relentelssly bullied by the evil eyes of judgement but i clench my fist tight and stand by my passion to protect the wonders of the oh so beautiful ocean ecosystem and i will not let him be laughed at
> 
>  
> 
> I've noticed a good bunch of great bh/mh fics have appeared in the tag. And I've decided that it would only be fair to take the initiative myself, and even out the ratio of good fics, by adding my own bad fics to the tag. You are welcome.
> 
> This fic was very much inspired by Donghos irl fish tank or what ever is left of it at this point.
> 
> There will most likely be many historic inaccuracies as well as much sloppy grammar, so I apologize in advance!
> 
> Cross-posted onto AFF.
> 
>  
> 
> *Youngmin - Arons legitimate Korean first name.

19th Century, Great Kingdom of Joseon.

In midst a windless night, a small sailboat quietly snuck its way out of the pier heading straight into the open water.

Who ever was sailing had to do it in a rush, meaning that the boat was probably not theirs. Almost all but only few lanterns had been lit on board of the ship, covered by a flimsy cloth facing the shore, to avoid the stolen boat being seen from the land.

The ship creaked and stretched as it furthered away from the coast, there was barely any wind that night, the ocean was calm and silent. It was almost eerie.

“Lets just stay afloat here, nobody will notice us this far away from the shore, as long as we are back before the dawn.”

A young noble man jumped from the cabin, announcing to his two man crew.

The two others were also noble youth. It was blatantly obvious that the sails boat did not belong to any of these guys, this was theft.

The captain, Kwak Youngmin was a son of a rich mayor, he was the only one who knew how to steer a ship. Or at least, he knew how to convince the other two he did.

The second tallest, was Kim Jonghyun. His usual big curled smile had been replaced with a look of uneasiness this night. He was also a son of a noble family. Yet unlike the other two, Jonghyun did not at all want to be a part of this, but his friends had left him pretty much no choice, dragging him into the conspiracy – like partners in crime.

And then there was the tallest with the sly fox eyes and his signature cunning smirk, Hwang Minhyun, he was the bait.

Upon stopping over the deep dark below, all the torches on board were to be silenced, leaving only the dim stars and the moon to guide the trio as the boat wobbled still on the seemingly empty waters.

Hwang Minhyun lit a torch of his own once he had made it off the sailboat into another, smaller fish boat tied to the side of the main ship.

He peeked over the side of the boat, the water was pitch black below him. If he was to fall in, he’d definitely not make it out alive at this depth. The boy scanned the top of the water with a torch, nothing, but darkness lurked below it.

He laid the torch in a stand, laying himself down in the boat, with his chin just poking over the edge of the boat. 

Then he began to wait, waiting for a current or a splash of bubbles raise to the top, anything at all. To his disappointment, here was nothing of interest out in these cold waters like his fellow crewmates had led him to believe.

He wasn’t scared, not at all. In fact he was just getting bored. This whole thing had been just a giant waste of time, he thought. At this point, he began to hope to at least get to see a fish swirl past the boat.

After an even longer waiting time he had almost fallen asleep, his eyes already closing on him. It didn’t help that it was so dark and quiet out here.

Suddenly the boat shook beneath him. There was a wear water current that had hit it from below, he definitely felt it.

Splash-splash.

He looked into the distance, and he could of sworn he had seen something emerge from the water for a brief moment. Then after a brief pause his boat wobbled once more. He held onto the edge in case he was to lose his footing, looking into the deep deadly pit of water below him with high hopes this time.

He saw it. A tail, it was gigantic covered in glimmering smooth scales. It was definitely not a fish, it more so reminded him of a snake. But the color, he had never seen a tail of a snake dazzle in both blue and green.

Hwang squint his eyes to force himself to see even deeper beneath, just then he saw something different – a pair of human arms and shoulders, and then, of course, its head.

The creature raised its head from the water, it looked human; eyes, mouth and a nose just like his. Yet his hair fell perfectly in place even after just coming out from the depths, as if it had just dried.

It’s tall tail fanned the surface of the water from further away, the creature was quite long, almost as big as the boat.

Minhyun did not expect a mermaid to actually look like this, he had heard tales of fish legged women before, singing songs on the rocks. However this one was male, and it definitely wasn’t singing.

Yet he didn’t let his disappointment stop him, he had to introduce himself to it. After all this was his first time ever meeting a mermaid, well, a merman.

“Hello there!..” Minhyun did not know what to say, the creature didn’t seem startled by him, in fact it was just getting comfortable, putting its elbows over the edge of the boat.

The thing was good looking, in a healthy physique. The muscles on its chest built like great arches, perfectly angled curves. Maybe the all fish and seaweed diet did wonders for these things.

Merman tilted his head at Minhyun shifting his eyes from the boys face to his clothing. He seemed interested, curious almost.

Minhyun found himself mesmerized by the creature. Something about his deep chestnut eyes was drawing him in, they had a certain glimmer to them, almost gold. The man reached to cup the merman’s cheek, and it let himself be touched, almost as if it wanted to be.

Minhyun realized something was off, something about the merman’s beautiful smile was very-very wrong – his fangs.

“Throw!” The captain yelled at the top of his lungs, launching the fishing web over the merman. The knot tightened once the creature was finally trapped inside.

It was angrily trashing and tearing at the ropes like a bird in a cage.

It took all three to lift the merman onto the board. It hissed and shrieked at each one of them. Its hisses sounding more like that of an angry cat rather than a human. 

It freaked out realizing that it had no where to escape onboard. The sea-beast helplessly flopped its enormous tail across the flat wooden surface.

It looked horrifying out of the water like this, its teeth sharp and fanglike made to devour flesh, fingers armored with vicious claws rather than finger nails.

“That is no Mermaid, that’s a freaking Siren!”

Jonghyun yelled in horror still pulling hard onto the net from afar, scared for his life that it might jump on him the minute he lets go.

“A fucking what?” Youngmin out-yelled him. The thing wasn’t at all what he had expected to fish out of the water.

“A siren! They are fish tailed women that lure sailors into the water and suck the blood out of them!” Jonghyun cried.

Youngmins plan was in shambles, he had hoped to capture a beautiful mermaid trophy, as the lords would probably pay a fortune just to look at something like that. Not whatever, this thing was.

“Its not even a woman! The hell is this thing?” Youngmin felt like kicking it to silence its horrific shrieking, but the human resemblance was truly out of this world. Even though the creature was clearly a blood thirsty shark-monster, he could not lift his foot to do it.

“I almost got eaten by.. that?” 

Minhyun cut in after he had gotten over his initial shock. These two idiots almost had him die over some stupid sea-devil.

“Lets throw it over board.” Jonghyun suggested, whatever it was it was clearly too dangerous.

“Hang on, we could still manage to find a buyer for this.” Youngmin put on a sly smirk squatting down to view the merman up close once it had exhausted itself.

“Who would buy such a thing?” Jonghyun begged him, this was ridiculous, obviously stupid and unsafe.

“Even if nobody wants to buy a live fish, I’m sure the rich folk would pay a hefty sum for the tail.” Youngmin turned to Jonghyun with an ugly and cruel smile across his face.

The merman began thrashing again, desperate to crawl away to the edge on the boat.

“I think he understood what you said just now.” Minhyun widened his eyes, doing nothing while just watching the creature crawl for its life.

“There is no way it can understand us!” Youngmin held the merman by the tail preventing it from scooping any further.

“If you can speak, then say something, you ugly creature.” The shortest male waved to the merman.

“..Scum.” He creature hissed.

“M-m-Minhyun.. it.. spoke!?” Jonghyun clutched to the tallest boy fearing for his life. 

They were doomed. They were all doomed.

“We are going to be.. so rich.” Youngmins eyes grew as large as coins staring in awe at the creature, it could speak. He could already feel himself swimming in gold and copper that this thing will buy him.

Minhyun was more indifferent to this, as long as this doesn’t become his problem. After all this was Youngmins idea.

The tall boy shot his eyes to the shore, jolting when noticing a group of lanterns gather at the pier.

Shoot, the sails-men were probably looking for their boat.

He hushed everyone to be quiet as mice, crouching down to minimalize the motion on board.

“What now, idiot?” Minhyun whispered. Although, there was no way people could hear him all the way out here, but it didn’t hurt being cautious.

“We can’t return to the shore now. Lets sail along the coast and further out.” The captain suggested, also whispering.

“Are we stealing this boat!?” Jonghyun shrieked out loud, not being quite on the same page as the rest. “Shh!” The other two shushed him.

“We need to figure out what to do with this thing first, if the sailors catch us and find it on board, they will definitely gut it, and this whole expedition will be for nothing.” Minhyun schemed.

“You guys are crazy, don’t tell me you two are intending on keeping this thing?” Jonghyun wanted to back out of the deal immediately, as he still strongly believed that this beast was up to no good. It could eat them alive, literally.

Youngmin stared at the distressed man like he was the crazy one here. How could he even think about just tossing such a catch right back into the sea.

Minhyun didn’t really care, so long as it doesn’t go to waste by hands of some superstitious sails men.

The trio agreed on locking the fierce sea best into a chamber for the night, waiting for the sunrise as they slowly drifted south.

 

The steps of the boat creaked as Minhyun found his way to the said chamber the near the next morning. 

Jonghyun had squat next to the animal cage that held the creature imprisoned, observing it up close.

“You been here all night?” Minhyun squat down next to him. “Oh no, just a while ago.” Jonghyun shrugged, not peeling his eyes off from the strange sea’beast.

“I’ve been trying to communicate with him, but he won’t say a thing.” Jonghyun sulked his chin to his knees disappointed.

The creature looked worse now than it did yesterday. The once healthy tan skin now had a shade of ill pale, eyes droopy and gray. It was exhausted, chest raising and falling in silent pants.

“It looks sick.” Minhyun pointed it out. 

“I thought so too, perhaps he is thirsty?” Jonghyun reached inside of his robe pocket pulling out a pouched flask.

The merman spurred back to life, reaching its hand out of the cage for the flask. Jonghyun pushed it into the hand of the creature fearing its claws. 

The human pair watched eagerly as the merman parted his lips, yet instead pouring the water out over his face. Despite the strange display the creature looked relieved to feel water soak on its skin.

“He didn’t even drink it.” Jonghyun worried over the spilled water.

“Maybe he is drying out, like a fish?” Minhyun suggested. It made sense, it had a tail and everything after all, it probably needed to be in water to survive.

Swiftly, the tall male had returned to the chamber with a bucket of seawater heavy in his arms. To pour it over the cage of the sea-beast. 

The fish tailed male cried it relief, the splash of water felt refreshing to his dried tail. He could finally breathe normally again, but the water was already drying quickly.

The two humans looked at one another in surprise, both of them in awe over the reaction of the creature responding to the sea water. Their theory was true.

“Hyung, hyung!” 

Jonghyun almost tumbled into the captains cabin. Youngmin was just sitting midlessly with his feet propped up to the shelf, twirling a dagger in his hands.

The eldest gulped seeing the shiny sharp object, Youngmin hid it. He wasn’t going to use it unless it was absolutely necessary.

“Youngmin, If we take the creature onto land it will die.” The youngest spoke informally to the eldest from still outside the cabin.

Minhyun bent his neck coming in through the small cabins door, being in much less of a hurry and entirely missing out on the awkward exchange.

“What is your point?” Youngmin didn’t seem fazed enough to give a damn.

“He can’t breathe outside of water, he will suffocate within a day on land.” Jonghyun cried.

Youngmin shot his eyes to the floor trying to calculate what this meant for his business, it would be impossible to sell it off in less than a day.

“Have some sympathy, he is a living being!” The second eldest suddenly snapped seemingly out of nowhere.

“That thing is a monster, he almost killed Hwang!” The short male lashed out right back at Jonghyun.

“You almost killed me, by talking me into this!” It was Minhyuns turn to get upset. 

“I thought it would be a mermaid, not a damn siren-whatever-the-fuck!” Youngmin yelled loud enough for his voice to crack.

“Guys don’t fight.” The eldest felt guilty for initiating a fight. He hated fights.

“Well, what do we do now?” Minhyun sighed, looking to the other two.

“Well you are the only boy in town with a walled in pond.” Youngmin pointed his chin to Minhyun who cringed being taken a back by such an order, “Me!?”

“Guys, I still don’t think this is a good idea..” Jonghyuns neck shrunk into his shoulders, at this point he feared to speak up, the yell of the eldest would be loud enough to burst his eardrums.

“Ughh.. come on dude, you will be able to study it. And Minhyun can write his crappy poems about it.” Youngmin hopped to his feet looking to set sail for the coast.

“Hey, don’t insult my poems you jerk!” Minhyun barked after him.

The town folk jumped aside to dodge the three boys in a rush. Some even yelling at the nobles for making them trip.

They had successfully wrapped the whole body of their big catch in the cloth of the sail, now carrying the heavy sack through the village market on their way to Hwang residence.

The creature was long silent and exhausted, its body had been denied oxygen for too long.

The three clumsily peddled down the path without wasting much time, they had to make haste. Yet there were more townsfolk hanging around in the market than usual, giving many weird looks to the three guilty nobles. How could they not be judged, they were carrying a large sail of a stolen boat.

“Mom, I saw a tail!” A voice of a child echoed from behind them.

“Shit Hwang, step it up!!” Youngmin hissed through his teeth. This was perhaps one of the stupidest things he had ever done in his life.

The three had made it to Hwangs residence, a tall mansion next to a hill. Minhyuns wing of the house was a horse-shoe shaped corridor with a yard in the middle, it held a stone pond enclosed from all sides with a high brick wall. A small waterfall provided the pool with fresh stream of water.

The father of the young Hwang had ties with rich lords of other states, so he was often gone to different settlements, sometimes even across different seas. Leaving the ownership of the house in hands of his servants, that obeyed each and every order of his spoiled son.

The place was perfect hideout for keeping the fish legged male in secret of the time being.

Minhyun locked the doors to the his house wing, securing the area from the eyes of curious onlookers. While the other two nobles gave out their last strength to push the bundle into the artificial pond.

The creature slid in almost motionless, but soon enough it began to move its tail. The captors all sighed relieved to see that the creature had not died in travel.

The new imprisonment was too tiny, siren could only swim around in small circles, even if he was to swim to the bottom, unless he laid flat to the ground, his tail would still ghost against the surface of the water.

“What if it starts screaming for help or something?” Minhyun sat on the edge of the water, still trying to catch his breath.

“Just tie its hands behind its back and gag it or something.” Youngmin gave him the most casual answer, earning a frown from Jonghyun.

“He won’t scream, he is terrified. If he yelled then only more people would come to hurt him. Put yourself in his shoes.” Jonghyun gazed at the helpless weak creature sunken to the bottom of the pond, refusing to resurface.

“He don’t wear no shoes!” The eldest gave himself a chuckle, clasping his hands together. The whines and eye rolling erupting from the two other men straight away.

“Well then, see you later lads.” He tipped his hat to the two without awaiting for Minhyun to protest.

Hwang didn’t want to be left alone with this – thing.

“I’ll come tomorrow too, my parents are probably worried sick looking for me since yesterday night. They are going to kill me!” The second eldest worried his heart out.

“What am I supposed to do!” Minhyun grew reasonably upset. 

If the thing crawled out at night and ate him, there would be nothing left of the young Hwang bloodline.

“Don’t go near him, he is a siren; tricking people into trusting him is his main trait.” That was Jonghyuns best advice.

 

The young noble stayed indoors all day as promised, not stepping a foot outside. Quickly enough the skies had grown pale, only a thin golden line outlined the mountainside as the sun fell behind the great hills.

The hour was late, but Minhyun could not sit still any longer, his own curiosity was eating him inside out. 

Thus, he snuck into the yard to sit looking for motion in the stone pond. Wondering about how the creature slept. 

Would it normally sleep onto the ocean bed amongst the seashells and soft seaweed like in the tales? Or was it to sleep on the rocks growing out from the ocean and sing beautiful melodies to the audience of the moon and stars?

Regardless, since the merman wasn’t so keen on singing now, it probably meant that it did not dig its new nest. 

Minhyun neared the pond to see if the creature has been yet asleep. The human had gotten so close to the edge already, but the creature still hadn’t launched itself at him, sucking Minhyuns blood out of him. So maybe, just maybe, it wasn’t at all that bad?

Hwang had no idea how to babysit. He figured that the thing must be hungry, but had no idea what would it eat, well apart from him. 

Fish – he would probably eat fish. Yet what type of fish, cooked or perhaps even raw?

Minhyun returned to the pond again with a pot of fresh fish, presenting them in a straight line to the edge of the pond. Yet merman still did not show any sign of interest, maybe he was refusing to eat in his new found captivity as a sign of protest.

“Are you not hungry?”

Minhyun grabbed a fish by its tail and wiggled it above water as a tease. 

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a clawed hand shot out of the water grabbing onto Minhyuns wrist in a painful grip.

This was it, this was the ending page in the life of Hwang Minhyun, beloved son and a loyal friend. His only crime was ever stealing a boat.

The hand loosened its grip, sliding lower across Minhyuns tiny child-like fingers and then to tug onto the fish in his hand instead. Effectively snatching it out of Minhyuns possession and taking it to the bottom of the pool with him.

Minhyun fell backwards, lifeless in the eyes after experiencing such a near death experience. 

The siren had spared him. Hwang got to live to die another day.

Terrified out of his mind, the human kept his eyes glued to the bubbles raising from the bottom of the water, after a few moments the head of the fish resurfaced. The merman had eaten it raw.

Minhyun jolted back, his stomach almost turned upside down seeing it torn apart to the point where only the spine and a head was all that was left of it. If young Hwang was to ever fall in the pond himself, that would undoubtedly be his end.

The tall man suddenly grew cold feet. He charged to get back inside, locking the door to the pond shut tight for tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i added a cover poster at the top of the first chapter, hope it shows up bc i had to sell my fathers ranch in order to get it to work on mobile. thank u for reading about my troubles. many uwu's to u.

Wind began to howl at night, tugging at the hinges of old doors. The tress shook in fear, leaves clattering like low whispers.

The human boy sneaked out at night to sit by the eerie stone pond, yet he did not know what had lured him here. It was like the body of water was calling out to him, calling his name.

Minhyun kneeled on his hands and knees in front of the water, the reflection was clear. It was calm, almost too calm.

The head of the merman emerged from the pond right before Minhyun, looking straight into his eyes, not even a sign fear in his eyes like before.

Again, his hair would stand perfectly dry even though just out of the water. Shoulders and neck reflecting the light of the moonlight, glimmering and shining like a brand new coin.

Minhyun felt the same sense of Déjà vu from before. This was too familiar. Yet the creature was too beautiful, too magnificent for him to take his eyes of from him.

The merman raised further out water to reach for the dazed male, caressing the neck of his. The touch was sweet almost sensual, it was anything, but dangerous.

Just when Minhyun least expected it, the siren had already popped his bubble of false security. Sharp claws ripped through his collar like hooks dragging him face first down under water.

He was tricked.

Minhyun felt the long tail wrap around his legs like a snake locking it pray in place. His robe flooded in all directions as the siren teared it to shreds with ease. He felt it reach to his neck, the next thing was the bite and then he saw a gush of red cover his underwater vision.

The helpless man wished to yell, yet as he parted his mouth to scream only water flooded into his lungs. The creature silenced the distressed call for help by pressing his lips against Minhyuns.

The tall man struggled for breath, his body forcing him to take a deep inhale, only to further sink his throat in water.

His eyes snapped wide, and everything flashed to black.

Minhyun peeled his eyes back open, sitting up in the comfort of his own duvet. It was just a dream, yet it felt so intense and real. He had been sweating cold in his sleep, this must have been a bad omen.

 

Youngmin arrived to the pond courtyard late. The two other males already sat at the pool, within a reasonable distance of course, afraid they might disrupt the creature in it.

The merman had sunken to the bottom of the pool, just his long thick tail floating near the top.

“He is probably rolled up in a ball at the bottom of the pool, some animals roll up and sleep when they are sick and know they will die.” Jonghyun theorized, removing his thumb away from his lips.

“Is he dying?” Youngmin shot to the youngest in terror. “No, but he thinks that he is going to die.” Minhyun shrugged, feeling bad for the fish trapped in its watery cage.

“Enough, you guys should have already pulled him out by now.”

The eldest scolded the other two for being this useless, rolling up his own sleeves to pull the darn thing out himself. It was huge, there was no way the guy could do this by himself, but Minhyun who was too busy just lazily sitting idle and absorbing the sun instead, would sure love to see the short man try.

Youngmin snatched the other end of a broom in his hands and then blindly stabbed into the deep water to poke the monster out of its hide out. It made Jonghyun jump from his seat to gasp, for sure he didn’t want the rare ocean find to get hurt.

The water splashed in all directions as the tiny boy continuously poked at the siren with a stick. The creature swam to the other end of the pool, it was slow and sloppy, something was preventing it from swimming properly.

“What are you two idiots staring at, pull him out!” Youngmin ordered, his eyebrows knit together into one angry line.

Minhyun rushed to roll his outfit up and dab his feet bare into the ice cold water, clueless and grabbing at nothing underwater. Up until he managed to catch – something. It felt like a ribcage of a man. Before the creature could claw at his hands, he hugged it tight from the back, falling backwards out of the pool.

It worked! However, now the creature was laying directly on top of him. It was heavy, crushing almost.

In a millisecond, Minhyun had seen his entire short lived life flash before his eyes. If the other two didn’t get the thing off right about now, he was dead meat for sure.

A horrific howl escaped sirens mouth, in fear Youngmin had stomped on its tail.

The siren cried and whimpered as it slid away from the pond, dropping motionless on the ground. His great tail twitch once, before brushing numb against the ground.

“Holy shit! Are you ok Hwang?” The eldest rushed to his friend. “Yeah..” Minhyun was dazed, but unharmed. Although his outfit was totally ruined.

The trio gathered around the fish creature, but it was clearly awake, it’s chest raising and falling in motion. Maybe it was playing dead.

“Jonghyun!” Minhyun yelled at the second eldest, watching him reach to caress the still body of the siren, yet his touch was gentle and soothing.

A giant purple and blue bruise had formed across the side of the sirens body, all the way from the top of his ribcage to the tail and further down. It had formed perhaps back when they had thrown the siren out of the water, onto the deck of the sailboat.

The siren made a quiet whine as Jonghyun touched some of the painful discoloration on his skin. It definitely hurt he could tell, his ribs had gotten quite the blow.

“He is not going to attack us.” Jonghyun was convinced that the merman had already given up fighting back at this point.

“Yeah right, I bet you didn’t have a good enough look at his fangs the night ago.” Youngmin sneered, agitated.

“We are not going to hurt you either.” Jonghyun spoke with sincerity. The fish tailed man did not respond, he did not even flinch.

“If he spoke before, then why is he silent now? Shouldn’t he be at least asking us to leave him alone?” Minhyun noticed the change.

“Maybe he can only use learnt words.” The second oldest suggested.

“Even though if he can’t speak human language, he still used a word he had know to communicate with us. Meaning he has the ability to learn, which is amazing in itself.” The boy looked at the sea-creature in awe, it was clearly a highly intellectual being.

“Meaning the price is going to drop.” Youngmin became annoyed again, reaching to shake the siren awake.

“You can’t sell him off! We have to learn more about him! The town folk will just kill him, you know how superstitious people are.” Jonghyun panicked begging his friend.

“What do you think?” Youngmin already had enough of Jonghyuns useless whining. Yet on the other hand, Minhyun had not said a thing.

The male honestly didn’t really care to appeal to the personal gain of neither of his two friends. Minhyun humself had already backed himself out of the deal the minute the siren opened his mouth to eat him.

The youngest male shrugged his shoulders “Dunno, as long as I get it out of my house.”

Suddenly, the beast snapped wide awake, squirming and growling fiercely at every each one of his captors.

It took all three of them to hold the beast down. Pulling and pushing against the unbelievable strength of the siren, who was still trying its best to claw and bite anyone who neared it. Yet it appeared to have become weaker and more confused compared to before.

If you were to ignore it bottom half, the siren looked exactly like a human. His hips and shoulders were wide, skin tan and glistening. The creature had old small cuts and bruises scattered in odd places around its body, meaning that this was definitely not his first human interaction. It probably already knew what humans were fully capable of doing to him.

If it wasn’t for the tail, this thing – this man, could probably lure an entire village of lone women to willingly step into his deadly ocean lair.

Minhyun couldn’t help not to keep his hands to himself, perhaps the same trickery the siren had put on him last night in the boat was still in effect. He fearlessly graced his palm over the long blue and green tail, it was thick and firm.

The siren whipped its tail away breaking into an angry hiss. It obviously didn’t like being touched in such a inappropriate way.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to make it weird.”

Minhyun apologetically waved at the sea-monster as it was his own friend. Youngmin couldn’t help but to cringe.

“What does it eat?” Jonghyun took note of its worn claws. “It can eat fish raw.” Youngest noble explained still baffled by it. Its digestive system and taste must be something totally different from human.

The tall boy cautiously reached to open the creatures mouth to see its fangs, but it resisted hissing at him louder than before.

Minhyun would be lying if he said that he didn’t feel hurt being rejected by his pet. He had not done the creature any harm, in fact, he had even fed it plenty. Well, maybe apart from putting it in imprisonment, Minhyun had treated it good.

The humans bickered for long minutes trying to make the siren roll over so they could measure it or see if it has any mermaid tail pockets or sorts. Yet none of them really wished to touch it.

Minhyun stood above the sitting creature for long moments just staring at it, until he himself grew uncomfortable. With a swift throw he dropped his own jacket around its naked shoulders.

Hwang was tired already from looking at its sculpted bare chest and smooth back for so long, the creature was a total show off. An angry muffled curse managed to slip out from underneath the cloth now covering the entirety of the sirens head.

“Hwang, what on earth are you doing?” The eldest mocked him in a mean tone.

“I thought he might be cold.” Minhyun shrugged.

“The ocean is freezing cold, but I didn’t see him come out with a jacket.” The man almost laughed, making Minhyun twitch.

“He is right, its only going to make him try quicker.” Jonghyun raised alarm, rushing to remove the towel. The tall noble could only sit back roll his eyes.

Hissing and shrieking followed by high pitched squealing were the only noise going across Hwangs residence for a long time. The homeowner watched as Jonghyun armed with a branch, poked at the nose holes and earholes of the creature, trying to discover a new opening perhaps.

Yet, No matter how hard Jonghyun would try to near it, the fish boy would only claw and bite. It was such an uneventful display, there was probably no point in trying to study this thing and it was probably for the best to dump him right back into the ocean.

However, Jonghyun had already grown quite attached to his research. He had even drawn a portrait of the meman, although it was very crude; A side profile of a fish with a face. Yet Kim himself seemed proud of his blueprint enough, to show it to the merman himself. Judging by the hissing, he seemed to be very offended by it.

Have had enough, the sea man smacked the poor male across the face with his thin fins and crawled its way right back to the pool unbothered, falling clumsily into the depths of the pond, almost as if something was dragging it downwards.

The two eldest whined and cursed unable to stop the merman in its crawl. As it had taken the humans so much effort, just to lift the heavy weight out of the pond. Minhyun just watched it all go down and laughed, slapping at his knee.

“What are you going to do after you’ve finished your study?”

Actually uninterested Hwang pulled an apple out of his pocket polishing it before taking the first big bite.

Immediately, the fruit had gathered sirens attention. It poked its eyes and nose out of the water, Minhyun could see its nostrils twitch.

“I plan to publish it, it would be a great honor to be one of the first people to report on such rare species.”

Jonghyun blushed into the distance, picturing himself taking bows from his peers for an important discovery.

Minhyun really didn’t care for that sort of stuff, nor could he really understand it. Despite that, Jonghyun wasn’t even a proper researcher, perhaps his strange obsession with sea life could get him somewhere, but at this rate, no more than him handling types of dried seaweed pressed in-between rolls of paper.

Meanwhile in the background, the odd sea creature had long fixed its eyes on the round green-yellow fruit in Minhyuns hands, moving to his lips and back.

The second the tallest noticed, the eyes of the siren had lit up almost as if he was asking for a bite with his eyes.

Why on earth was this sea-devil acting so coy now, just a second ago he was prepared to rip Hwangs head off.

Still unnoticed by the other two human boys, siren struggled raising over the edge of the pool, angling his spine in a weird twirl to avoid stretching his bruised ribs. He was actually reaching.

Hwang made a curious smirk, teasing it like a dog with food, this could prove to be fun.

Minhyun waved the fruit in his hands while his friends were distracted, mouthing, “Do you want this?” The thing nodded, it definitely shook its head up and down in a tiny hurried nod.

It could totally speak, understand each word they were saying. The prick was obviously faking being mute, perhaps it to spite his captors. But regardless, the fruit in Minhyuns hands was too tempting for him, threatening to break him out of his vow of silence.

If the guy didn’t want to use language then so be it. Maybe it was even for the best, Minhyun wasn’t particularly interested in the idea of being insulted and cursed by someone that eats sea weed for breakfast.

Minhyun crawled towards the sea-monster, placing the apple to his mouth, entirely forgetting about how dangerous the thing was. The way he saw it, his cute little sea puppy was hungry.

The two other males jumped hearing the loud chomp.

Both Minhyun and the siren stared wide eyed, motionless, when caught in the act. The piece of apple sliding straight down the sirens throat was the clear evidence of their affair.

“He ate from your hand! It must think you’re his master!” Jonghyun cheered lightly clapping his hands. “Eh!?” Minhyun whined backing himself away from the sea-beast.

The reaction was mutual, the merman made a displeased grunt at Hwang, clear look of disgust embedded onto his face.

“That thing isn’t a sea-dog, shut up.” Youngmin smacked the back of Jonghyuns scalp.

“I wish we got sea puppies instead..” The youngest said under his breath, so that nobody could mock him for his remark.

Ostracized, Youngmin took the first step out the door with Jonghyun to follow.

Minhyun was left a lone to baby sit again.

 

The servants of the house would often scoff at Minhyun for sneaking a bowl of fruit into the suddenly locked section of the house. It probably seemed very indecent to everyone else in the house; the three young men locking themselves in young Hwangs chamber alone for hours.

He cringed in horror.

The guilty male snuck into the courtyard, feeling like a criminal in his own house. The tail of the monster disappearing underwater away from the sight upon his arrival.

Minhyun made an angry pout, not even the fish in this house appreciated his presence.

The smell of apples however, made siren change his mind, luring him right back out of the water into the open. His long fat tail wiggling in the air.

Minhyun pulled out a knife to cut the apples for his few found friend, yet the creature hissed at the sight of the shiny blade. The battle readied fangs did not at all scare the Minhyun anymore, he knew that the siren was only showing off.

“Calm down, It’s for slicing food.”

The two legged man complained, getting upset at the fact, that all he ever got in return for his good deeds was an angry hiss and not even a simple thank-you.

The creature sank its shoulders under water, peeking onto the edge of the stone pond only by his chin and fingers. The eyes of the creature grew huge watching the apple turn to precise slices.

Before Hwang could finish, siren had already opened his mouth gesturing to be fed, additionally wagging the other end of his tail like an excited puppy.

“Cut the act, I know you can speak.” Minhyun kept the fruit to himself.

The mermaid scoffed, displeased. It obviously had no wish to speak to Minhyun. The apple is what he truly wanted.

Minhyun felt offended, this – fish guy, was looking down on him. Looking down on the great Hwang Minhyun himself.

The tall male held the bowl high, just to spite the water beast. It worked, it twitched its upper lip up to his nose, revealing a row of teeth shiny and sharp like daggers.

“I’m not giving you treats before you give me your name first. In return you can call me Hwang Minhyun.” The human ordered the fish tailed boy, “Do you even have a name?”

“Dongho.”

The siren spoke, his voice sounded a little different in contrast with his face, he sounded way younger than he looked. His voice, there was something interesting about it. Truly the voice of a siren of the tales, almost sweet enough to make every lie sound like a truth.

“Dongho? Who gave you that name?” Minhyun blinked and blinked, he did not expect for such a magnificent ocean creature to have a common human name.

“Gimme! Gimme!” Dongho cried for the fruits instead.

He was so straightforward, no manners at all. Minhyun placed the bowl down by the edge of the stone pond, keeping his promise.

“Have you ever had anything like this?” In awe, Minhyun watched the male fit an entire slice in his mouth and hardly chew before swallowing.

The male hurried to nod, already reaching for the next apple. Minhyun didn’t even get to cut the it, before the siren had already sunken its teeth into it.

“Try the other ones too?”

The display scared the man a little. The way the siren would finish an entire apple in less than a minute was unreal, almost as if he had been starved.

Hopefully this way Minhyun could teach the siren to eat apples instead of poor sailors.

“Uwa! What’s this?”

Dongho poked at a pink fuzzy fruit.

“That’s a peach.”

The human was baffled by the sea monster, the more it spoke to him, the more harmless he seemed. He was almost.. – cute.

“And this?” The once more curious mermaid asked again not even a moment later.

“That’s an tangerine.”

Oh no, he was putting it to his mouth unpeeled as is. “No, not like that!-”

Minhyun tried to stop Dongho from chewing into an unskinned tangerine the same way hed’d do with an apple. The siren did not look bothered by it though, even giving Minhyun a reassuring smile. Yet those teeth, were truly horrifying for the occasion.

“Bring me more!” Dongho pleaded, more like, ordered the poor human boy.

“I am not your servant!” The male jumped to scold the fish not shy to hide the fact that he had been offended. In response, Dongho flashed his sharp teeth to the human meat snack before him once more.

Minhyun showed his own in return, mocking a hiss.

The siren then flinched right back into the water, it had been intimidated. Well, it did make sense after all, Dongho was still a prisoner of Minhyun. Perhaps the noble failed to realize it at times.

“Don’t worry you’re probably going to be freed sooner than you think.” Minhyun clicked his tongue, calming his fish friend.

Minhyun really could really care less. He knew friends were only keeping the merman imprisoned for a personal gain, no matter what way you put it. It was cruel.

When the boy was young he was always taught to throw the fish he catches back into the sea, even if he insisted on keeping it as a trophy. This somewhat reminded him of that.

Plus, Youngmin was probably already thinking about bringing the merman to the court as a new dessert idea for the lords, which didn’t seem like the most pleasant outcome.

“I thought you and your two legged brothers were going to keep me here?” The merman peeked its mouth back out of the water to speak.

“Yeah, but this is my house. I do what I want.”

Minhyun gave Dongho a wink. The siren saw his eye blink, it was fascinating, the way he could blink with one eye at a time.

“As long as you don’t eat me.” Minhyun added.

“I won’t! I won’t!”

Dongho pleaded, pushing himself out of the water to be closer to Minhyun. The siren hissed again, this time in pain. It was still injured.

His body had somehow twisted the wrong way, making his vision flash with white. Dongho spawned a loud whine from his throat, what soon turned to series of small yelps. His insides felt like burning, his bruise ached and itched in the wrong way.

“Its weird! Its weird!” He fell to the ground, half on land, half in water.

“Does it hurt?” Hwang panicked, helplessly hovering his hands in air over the creature.

Of course it hurt, idiot. Dongho thought.

No longer could the siren say a word. The sudden stab to his side was so intense, he could only stare at his human-treat in desperation.

Done freezing up, Minhyun gently rolled the fish tailed body around to investigate the bruise, perhaps not the best move. An evident bulge stuck out from the side of his ribs, the swelling area had become red and sore. Dongho bit into his lip arching his head back to avoid making a nasty growl.

The human boy feared that the siren was suffering kind of a rib fracture, in which case there was really nothing he could do.

What was he to even meant to do in a situation like this? If his ribs were truly broken, it would mean certain death for the creature, suffering on its way out.

Dongho retreat back into the cooling water, away from Minhyuns sight.

Seeing that Minhyun could explain now, why the merman would always sink straight to the bottom of the pond straight away.

It was unable to swim on its own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man i sure do hope i got my readers hooked


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a very quick update since im ramming through the chapters already. but i'll hold off the updates for now bc i really don't want to clog up the tag with just myself.
> 
> just fiveraysofsun author..(-nim), horrific.
> 
> i started writing this based off from the song bud by yeseo, dunno if its the perfect mood music but this, but i wish i could maybe one day capture the mood of the song in another one-shot (lolol probably not who am i kidding.)
> 
> uwuwuwuwu

No matter how hard young Hwang would try to sneak soundlessly to the locked corridor of his residence, the floorboards would always creak just right. Just in the right volume for everyone else to hear.

Minhyun was sick of this, he could already hear the future whispers of his servants. Their eyes full of judgement, watching as he steals apples and peaches from his own kitchen.

A high splash of water almost hit the man in his face after he had burst into his courtyard, his little outburst had scared the merman. Yet that was not the end of it. Agitated he kicked off the sandals right off feet, standing tall and mighty above the pool, hands placed on hips.

The sea-jerk now mindlessly itching his gross fish fin before him wasn’t making this ruined mood of his go anywhere.

“For you.” The human said with a sigh.

Welcoming the boy to dig in the prepared basket of fruits. Yet the poor bastard wasn’t able to reach, quickly clutching to his side after trying.

Minhyun fought with himself not to roll his eyes infront of the helpless creature. He sat down cautiously nearing the basket to his fish friend. The expression of the siren bloomed with happiness once he could finally taste his snacks.

To think this guy had been living on a diet of blood and flesh of humans, now only craved fruits. And for Minhyuns well being, hopefully it stays that way for now.

Just like that, Minhyun quickly became lost in thought again. Not paying enough attention, thus letting his guard down.

That was a big mistake.

The tall boy jolted feeling something yank him by the toes. 

“Woah!” 

Dongho gazed at Minhyuns feet in amazement. The fingers on his feet looked just like the ones on his hands. He even held his own palm to the boys foot just to compare the similarity.

Disgusted by it, Minhyun instinctively flicked his foot right into the forehead of the poor mermaid making it yelp. It rubbed the aching spot and gave the twenty fingered man an angry pout.

What a joke, Donghos hands were nothing like Minhyuns, his were armoured with sharp like claw nails, that extended like hooks with a pointy end readied to tear apart about anything.

“Get your scary claws away from me, don’t touch me with those ever.” Minhyun stuck out his chin, scolding the fish for something it could not control.

Dongho was puzzled, he had not realized his nails were that ugly to Minhyun. The tall man had pretty white nails, his were dark claws. It took the sea creature few moments to realize he had lost the contest.

Embarrassed, the siren put one of its claws to its mouth trying to see if he’d be able to chew it off, however Minhyun was fast to interrupt him. 

“What on earth are you doing?” He exclaimed, watching the siren swallow its finger.

“Huh?” The siren became distracted by the mans informal tone. Pulling the finger out of his mouth with a pop, entirely forgetting about why he had even put it there in the first place already.

This made Minhyun uncomfortable, he gathered his shoes to hide his feet away from the siren, since it was starting to be weird about it. Donghos high interest of human anatomy was quite worrying, to put it straight. Especially since he had the tendency to often see it as food.

After done bickering with the fish tailed beast, Minhyun ended up leaving more agitated than he did coming in.

 

That night Minhyun saw the same dream. 

It continued from the same place it had previously left off.

The male was sinking deeper and deeper into the chilling depths, flooding into his wounds, blooming the water with his own red.

Only the shiny golden pupils of the siren accompanied him in this darkness, reaching inside of his robe to further claw at his flesh. Minhyuns vision became dimmer and dimmer, once it was entirely black he felt something brush against his fingers, instinctively he grabbed it, feeling himself holding the sirens hand. In a somewhat morbid way, it felt safe.

Then there was a flash of light, it became brighter and brighter, almost as if his dying body was being bought right up to the surface.

Splash.

Minhyun awoke in his bed, sweaty and out of breath. This dream was more intense than the one from before, it was truly terrifying. The male looked around the room only to recognize it as his own, no evil force was there to get him.

The morning came quick, Minhyun had barely gotten any sleep. The hour was young, but he sun had not yet painted the skies bright. Just a pale blue line had crowned the great hills of the horizon.

In midst of getting out the bed, an unexplainable moment of fear had suddenly struck him. 

For some reason, he thought that the captured siren would be gone from the pond. That it had escaped and would now be hunting him the same way it was in his dream.

Something inside of him had made Minhyun rush outside undressed. He had to check, he had to make sure.

He ran to the courtyard head first, almost loosing his footing barging in. However, the siren was still there.

It sat half submerged in the water, supporting himself out of the stone pool by his elbows alone. He was in pain, Minhyun had arrived just in time.

Instinctively Hwang leaped to catch the creature as it fell. He cursed at himself for doing so, Dongho was dangerous, unpredictable, thirsty for blood.

The siren nested its head in Minhyuns lap. Each time he was to inhale, the pain put on his ribcage was almost crushing. As if his lungs were breaking his own ribs.

Dongho opened his mouth to speak, say a word, anything at all. One tiny whimper broke past his lips, “It Hurts-“

Sirens were cunning, they were made to deceive and trick people. At any moment it could claw into the human male neck and sink him to the bottom of the pool.

“Mm-“ He cried, eyes out of focus, voice silent.

The tall boy snapped his eyes wide open to the voice of the siren, almost as if he had been broken out of a spell. But he quickly got himself together, Minhyun would not let himself be fooled so easily.

“Minhyun,” The siren called out his name, “Please.” He pleaded, eyes squeezed shut as to wince away the unpleasant sting.

Pupils of the human male trembled hearing his own name. Again, it had made him doubtful.

The boy panicked, he wanted to do something, he wanted to be able to trust it. Dongho was hurt and he needed his help.

Minhyun hesitated, his mind going back and forth in-between saving the life of the creature and staying safe distance.

Yet no matter what, he couldn’t sit no more, it was not in him, to just stay back and watch. 

He hugged the mermaid tight into his clutches, sliding himself into the pond, it wasn’t at all that deep he could stand with the water up to his chest.

Upon reopening his eyes the first thing the mermaid did was whine, the bruised side of his body hurt – terribly. Even the slightest touch would make it burn like fire, the cooling water didn’t do much.

He almost didn’t realize that the contact with the water had not made him sink, he was being held, hugged in an embrace even. Minhyun, the human, had come and saved him. Relieved he snuck his arms around the man pulling him into a dear hug.

It seemed to soothe his pain just a tiny bit, he could actually feel it slowly go away. Donghos breaths felt whole again.

“Are you in pain!?” 

Minhyun cried out, almost on the verge of yelling, he had been asking the same question for a while now. Yet somehow Dongho had not heard it until now.

“I want to go back.” Dongho felt sleepy, the human cushion was soft.

“You have a bad rib, you won’t be able to swim. You will sink.” 

Minhyun held the boy tight, only after a longer pause he had realized the tailed male had been long asleep in his arms.

Instinctively, he reached to pet its back. His hand trembled in air, before folding into a hesitant fist.

 

Some time had passed, the sun was already high in the sky. Youngmin had been locked out of the manor for some time now, kicking the pebbles by his feet waiting to be let in. Finally the door opened, both Minhyin and Jonghyun just coming out looked very surprised to see him.

Something had to be wrong, the two were most likely scheming something behind Youngmins back, it was clear as day.

Jonghyun was the first to clear his throat, shifting his gaze away avoiding Youngmins wrath. 

“What the hell are you two jerks up to now!?” The eldest stomped towards the pair.

Minhyun sighed, no point in hiding it then, “The merman is injured, he can hardly swim.”

Youngmin opened his mouth to yell, but held himself together. It definitely was not Minhyuns fault, he did not deserve it.

Minhyun cautiously hinted his eyes to Jonghyun, asking for his honest verdict. It was a rough one, Youngmin might not like it.

“There is nothing we can do if his bone has been cracked, apart from giving him medicine until he heals.” Jonghyun instructed.

“His what is cracked?” Youngmin twitched finding out that his property had been damaged.

“We are gonna free him after he heals up.” Minhyun ignored the eldest. 

Yet Youngmin wanted to have none of it. The last time he had seen the merman it was lively as day, but now suddenly, out of nowhere, he turns up with a scratched rib.

“He is right, we can’t keep him imprisoned like this.” Jonghyun worried, almost cried, to explain it to his oldest friend. He knew Youngmin would react this way.

“And let him continue live in tales? Why would you do that when you could wash in coins of silver and gold of a bounty from the great ruler himself.” Youngmin mocked the other two males, for him they were clearly out of their darn minds.

“They will just butcher him, go out and kill anything else in the ocean just like him!” Minhyun lashed out to prove the cruelty of his friend.

Youngmin noticed how Minhyun had suddenly changed his stance on the creature. At first he wished nothing to do with it, yet now he was so openly defending it?

“He is a monster. He was going to murder you, if it wasn’t for me throwing that net you would be in his stomach by now.” 

Youngmin grabbed his friend by the collar, clenching his hands into fists.

“You should be grateful and kissing my darn feet.” He shout, hard enough to spray mist into Minhyuns face.

Jonghyun pushed both of them apart, causing both males to stumble, as they would then show off their teeth at one another from afar, clearly ready to go at one another any second.

The second eldest found it so childish, the last time the two probably fought like this was back when they were just kids. 

All of this, over a darn fish.

“Wait till this comes back to bite you one day! Then you will be sorry for cradling that monster like your little pet!” Youngmin stormed away for good.

“What a.. prick.” Minhyun cursed at his friend, he normally almost never cursed, but this was a perfect excuse for him to do so.

“He cares for you.” 

Jonghyun was quiet, shy of admitting it. 

“That is a weird way of showing it.” Minhyun fixed his ragged collar.

 

The hour was late, and the tall man had came to his bedside preparing to end another uneventful day.

He lit a night light for himself shining candle glow across the room. A small bundle laid rolled up on the other side, next to bowl of water.

Dongho was asleep soundly, wrapped in a cloth around his chest to soothe his sore bruise from the flat cold flooring of Minhyuns room.

When Hwang adored it from afar, he noticed that the merman often fluttered its eyelashes, dreaming of something sweet. He slept as if nobody could harm it. 

The tall male had not even realized he had been smiling looking that the captivating mermaid for this long.

He quickly rushed to lay in his bed and shut his eyes and just not think about it anymore – Not think about a literal fish being “captivating” anymore.

Dongho had this peculiar odor to him, Minhyun had not noticed it before, as the boy did not spend that much time ever being outside of the water. It was this certain wet smell. But not a pleasant one. 

The boy smelled like fish market. 

Minhyun decided not to be a prick by pointing it out, but if this was to get any worse than is, he might just have to introduce his little friend to the wash cloth sometime soon. 

The human rolled over hiding his face in the pillow, eyes falling shut.

 

Deeper in the night, the mermaid had woken, and he could for some reason not find peace. Dongho tossed across the blankets, smacking his fat tail to the floor and legs of the furniture with loud slaps.

He was thirsty, throat itching and dry. 

The siren sat up from his mattress disoriented and confused, before realizing he was in a room of his human friend. Speaking of which. 

Minhyun laid peacefully in his bed facing the ceiling, his sleeping position was so calm it almost seemed like the man was a perfect statue.

Dongho crawled closer and closer to the sleeping boy, he couldn’t stop thinking about how tasty the male would be. His Adams apple so deliciously bopping from his neck, as he swallowed in his sleep. Long slander neck just asking to be drank from.

Donghos eyes glimmered in the dark, he put his hands over Minhyun from either side to lean closer inhaling the strong scent the clean skin. He wanted to drink from it so bad, it would literally be a sin not to.

Just a little bite. A tiny nibble.

Dongho felt himself tensing up. Yet, he knew it would be wrong of him to do it after the human had saved him once, still he couldn’t help his natural urges. If he just tasted the skin without piercing it, it wouldn’t be that bad. If he only gave it a tiny lick.

Dongho leaned directly into the neck of the sleeping man and slick his hot tongue across his neck. 

It tasted so good. The surface was so soft and plump almost like a peach. Minhyun was like the sweetest fruit that he could not have.

The sleeping male suddenly snorted, wiggling his nostrils thereafter. Terrified, Dongho retreated to his previous spot, hiding under the blankets in fear of being caught.

That night, Minhyun did not see a dream.

 

Apart from the occasional snoring, the siren had slept remotely soundlessly, wrapped up in at least three blankets just to cover the size of its enormous thick tail. 

Minhyun sighed in relief that he had not been chewed on that night. Just to be for sure, he checked his body for scars or bruises.

The shuffling in the room made the siren awake, it yawned and stretched, and then fell right back to sleep.

Minhyun stayed motionless avoiding alarming Dongho. He was honestly afraid to anger the sleeping beast by waking it up from its slumber, just like in the tales. But maybe he was just overreacting.

The siren was almost two times his own weight, but somehow Hwang managed to carry half man half tail back to its nest.

Minhyun sulked watching the mermaid sink straight to the bottom its tail sticking out like a rod from the water.

 

The tall male had to do other deeds that morning, but he couldn’t help, but to cancel all plans and soon return to the strange mermaid.

Whatever it was, it had Minhyun hooked onto Dongho, he couldn’t take a step without thinking whether the creature in his custody was doing well.

It had to be part of its curse, definitely. Sirens were cunning and irresistible. That was the only explanation for Minhyuns growing fondness of such a vicious sea monster.

Once again, not even by noon, he was back to the courtyard to see the creature lively and well in the pond. It had heard him come in, and hid something in its hands underwater.

Minhyun grew worried, the little gesture had bought back his fear. The same deep rooted scary feeling as before. Ugly thoughts and doubt raced in his mind, it made him feel wronged.

Dongho put on the widest smile seeing his friend, stumbling close to the edge of the stone pond.

“Are you better now?” 

Minhyun asked, almost powerless to Donghos smile. If the siren was truly luring him in, now was his best time to strike. And if he really did, so be it.

Minhyun was a fool for trusting a siren. Youngmin was right all along.

“Ta-dah!” 

Dongho clumsily announced, presenting a crown made out of grass to Minhyun he himself had just made.

The tall boy was puzzled, as if the walls he had just built around himself all came crashing down upon him.

The grass crown was of horrible craftsmanship, it barely even held together, yet it nested so well on Minhyuns head. Dongho had made it bigger, just for him.

“Why?” Ran the question past Minhyuns lips.

“Huh?” 

Dongho tilted his head, like a cat leaning his head for better hearing. Minhyun slowly, but surely felt himself falling for such innocence.

“Aren’t you hungry? Don’t you wish to eat me?” Minhyun blinked at least ten times, before demanding confirmation.

Dongho felt guilty, if he had known Minhyun was such a nice guy, he would of never tried to taste his blood back out in the ocean. His eyes shot away from the gaze of the other man, yet the shame had already reached to his ears, making them flush red.

Minhyun felt unhappy from such an open ended response. Even if the siren did not attack him today, it could be any other day.

“After you start feeling better, you will return to the ocean.” Minhyun sighed, scratching the back of his neck in defeat.

“I’m not feeling too well though!” 

Dongho lied, clutching to the wrong side of his body while pretending to wince. In fact, he was feeling a lot better, of course he still probably had a scratched rib, but at least now it wasn’t burning inside out.

“What? Where!” 

Minhyun panicked a bit too hard to notice the obvious acting. It appeared to Dongho that the tall legged male was not particularly wise.

Minhyuns sharp response made the grass crown shatter itself on top of his head. “Wah!” Dongho grieved.

The grass falling over Minhyuns eyes was what made him realize how silly was his overreaction.

He had just clowned himself. 

Of course, Minhyun didn’t want the mermaid to possibly take this the wrong way. Regardless, the embarrassment had already kicked in. Hwang felt a strong need to cross the hills, far-far away from his wrong doing.

Donghos smile was so gentle and kind, he had immediately forgotten.

These siren powers were really effective.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys i got a joke.
> 
> how does a fish express love?
> 
> "i blub you."
> 
> ...
> 
> thank u. ill be here all night.

The son of the house would always enjoy writing short poems; things that touched him or just silly tales he wished to tell to someone who was not there to listen. However, these days he had gotten stuck on a mayor writers block. The right words always just on the tip on his tongue, but never on paper. His mind was jumbled, in pieces, ever since the fish tailed man had appeared.

Little by little, tiny words of admiration for his friend had snuck into his head, replacing everything else in his head worthwhile. 

Minhyuns mind was preoccupied with him all day. From morning to dawn all he could ever wish to ink on paper were sentences, paragraphs; dedicated to the handsome man from the ocean.

He looked so pretty lazily sitting out in the sun doing nothing. The scales of his tail like tiny pieces of mirror, reflected the light, glimmering and sparkling. Dongho was shining.

If his dearest friends were to find such nasty scribblings, they would most likely think ill of him. Or perhaps even wish ill upon him.

 

Yet writing poems was not the only trouble Hwang was currently dealing with.

There was nothing more Hwang Minhyun hated more than the smell of a drying fish on a hot summer day. 

He did not know how to break this to Dongho, but the merman really needed a bath.

The tall male had steered the big round bath across the wing of his house, it took him ages. The rummaging inside of the building it caused had already gathered the attention of his fish tailed friend, long before the tub was even ready.

“What are you doing?” Donghos voice startled Minhyun from behind, who was surprised to see him indoors.

He darted his eyes around the room in panic, “I told you not to leave the pond! If other people saw you then you’d be in trouble!” 

Dongho made a mean scoff. The human was always so great at worrying over nothing.

 

The round bath was soon deep with water. The next step was to trick the master of trickery himself – the siren, into getting into the bath.

Young Hwang cautiously approached the foul smelling beast resting across the room, to once again try and capture him. There was a moment of silence when their eyes met, it appeared that both of them had a different idea in mind.

Dongho responded by extending his arms awaiting a hug, sitting there like a giant toddler with his hands up in the air. Minhyun almost felt bad for doing this.

Once the merman had realized the trick was already too late for him. He landed in the bath with a splash.

The beast was so large in the tub, Minhyun had no choice put to undress himself down to rags and get in himself to hold the creature down. 

Apparently Dongho despised sponge baths.

“Woah!” 

The merman jolted as his human friend took the tail in-between his knees. 

“Sit still!” The other boy struggled, quick to cover his friend in foam.

The human boy was just about over Donghos body his long slander neck in clear vision of the siren. It caused him to quit squirming, the closeness to the other man calmed him. The skin of the man smelled so sweet, like it had been scented in flower oils. Tickling against Donghos nose.

He wanted to eat Minhyun.

Hwangs eyes lit up when he saw the chance to soap the boys tail, going straight for the spot below the stomach. 

The thin fin splashed out of the tub in immediate response, it tickled. Minhyun fell right back sitting down onto the tail, straddling it as if he was riding on the limb of the siren.

The angle was weird, he was forced to directly face the man in front of him as if he was sitting in his lap. His hands shot to boys shoulders, needlessly scrubbing them with a washcloth just to keep himself busy and not make this any more awkward.

While Minhyun tried to avoid making eye contact this up close, Dongho was doing the exact opposite. The boy was staring at Minhyun in awe, his eyes lit up like two big moons, completely absorbed in the pretty human.

The beast realized he had long lost his appetite for the male. Now a much stronger felling had overtaken him, so intense that it had overridden his natural instincts.

Humans had always been scary to Dongho, however Minhyun was different. 

He had made him feel safe. No, it was way more than just that. With Minhyuns hands all over him like this, he had become lost.

Won’t he just come closer.

The heavy hands of Dongho pressed down on the either side of Minhyuns hips rather harshly, locking him in place over the tail. The tail sliding thick in-between his thighs made the human almost tremble.

Yet the tall man still didn’t notice the clear implication, and instead kept eagerly washing his fish friend, huffing and puffing in motion.

Why was he was so clueless like this.

“Wah!” The tall male yelped. 

The tail in-between his legs had arched up away from the ground of the tub, grinding heavily against his groin. The touch meant to be everything, but just a friendly gesture.

“Be careful!” Minhyun hopped off to find another angle to wash his friend without the trouble.

Dongho whined out loud, in distress. 

“Yeah, yeah. I know you hate baths,” The tall male threw an angry lip, “Don’t take it out on me.” 

The siren couldn’t stay upset at Minhyun, although at any point he could just claw the human to pieces for fooling him, he choose not to do it.

The boy shut his eyes feel Minhyuns fingers trace his skin like the softest silk. His touch gentle and sweet, hands lingering over his muscles as if they themselves were hesitant to pull away.

 

Minhyun stopped, noticing a point of interest on Donghos long tail, “What’s this?” Dongho had suddenly opened his eyes, “Is this another bellybutton?” The human male reached to poke.

The siren gasped desperate to catch Minhyuns skinny hand before he could reach the tail. There was an odd nervous smile on his face. “Huh?” The human blinked his eyes at least dozen of times, a fog of confusion clouding his head.

Realization reached Minhyun late, he shot the flustered yet smiling mermaid a disgusted grimace. 

“Don’t tell me-” 

Minhyun cringed at the strange mermaid anatomy. Why the hell was it at the front, he cursed.

“I’m getting out, I don’t want to smell like fish.”

Minhyun found an excuse to leave. Dongho swirled around to peel his nose and claws over the edge curiously watching the male change out of his wet clothes.

Human bodies were really weird. 

A tail was so simple in its design, why would humans even need so many things attached to and sticking out of their bodies at once. That can’t at all be practical.

“Don’t you stare at me you weirdo!” 

Minhyun turned to smack his loin cloth across Donghos red cheeks.

Just then, Minhyun noticed how the fingernails of the merman had become worn and uneven in length, “Dongho, did you cut your claws?”

“You said they were scary!” 

Dongho quickly had become upset. Clearly, he was the one peer pressured to do this to himself. Minhyun scoffed, returning to the tub to count each finger, incase one had gone missing.

The siren puffed its cheeks in annoyance, Minhyun definitely deserved to be eaten just for mocking him.

The fingernails were hideous, something had to be done about this. Minhyun took the initiative to trim the fingernails himself. Snipping the thick bone like growths to the shortest point they could get. It proved to be too difficult, they were strong like the stone. Minhyun had given it up. 

The siren didn’t feel too well about having his nails removed for the joy of his human friend. Yet Minhyuns fingernails were so soft and tiny, like newborns. His two feet and twenty fingers were adorable. Dongho couldn’t help but to wish he himself was a little more like him, Minhyun was so pretty. 

The most beautiful human he had ever seen, even with his long freakish legs and everything. He really thought he could never fall harder for a human, but he did. 

Dongho leaned over the edge of the tub to pull the man in the center of his eyes into an unexpected hug. 

He smelled so sweet, like flowers in full bloom. Like he was to almost faint onto the mans shoulder. Dongho couldn’t stay calm, a pink haze cast over his vision and he couldn’t think straight anymore.

This was a bad idea, this was a very bad idea. But he still did what he had promised not to do regardless. In an instant he had parted his lips over the mans neck to kiss him.

Minhyun tumbled back into the floor away from the beast, eyes peeled wide open. He was terrified.

“Did you-? Try to eat me?” The human gulped so hard Dongho could hear him swallow from afar.

Knock-knock.

“Hwang Minhyun open up!” 

Another human voice shouted from behind the locked door at the other end of the hall.

The scared boy used the moment to throw his robe back over himself and rush out to answer the door as an excuse, without looking back at all.

Dongho had made a mistake, in a matter of seconds he had somehow managed to mess it all up. And perhaps a mistake on this scale would now cost him his life. 

Minhyun probably hated him now and was to kill him, it was definite. Dongho felt a knot tighten at the deep end of his throat. Now, he wished he hadn’t done it – ruining what little friendship he had with his only human friend.

The room became dark, the wind banged against the doors. It frightened Minhyun who had just mustered the courage to return to his room.

He was alone, he did not have the heart to call anyone else in to help him deal with the sea-monster. He clutched to the possibility that what the siren did, was just a silly joke, a cruel prank.

Yet if it came down to it, he arrived armed with a sharp dagger. 

Every sound, every creak scared him, making him flip himself around, in case if the siren was to attack him from the dark.

The tall man sneaked to the tub, his heart dropped seeing it empty. Floor flooding with water in a wet trail leading out the other door of the room. The siren had escaped, it must have been purposely hiding somewhere.

Minhyun clutched the dagger tighter in his fist, he was angry at himself rather than being angry with Dongho, for even trusting him. 

No, that was not it. He was sad. 

Minhyun was sad that someone whom he saw as a friend would betray him like this, Dongho of all people. It was just hurtful.

Hang on a minute. Minhyun straightened his back, when a revelation had appeared to him. Did perhaps Dongho, that bastard, try to attack him just because he hated the bath?

“How dare he?” The man almost laughed, stomping his foot, “It can’t be because I told him he smelled, right?” Minhyun took back his words, pondering upon the possible cause. It seemed plausible.

The wet trail lead out to the courtyard and disappeared once it reached the grass by the pond. Minhyun was no fool, he could see its tail swirl bubbles from the bottom of the artificial pond.

“You!” Minhyun shouted. 

He didn’t mean to yet anger overtook him. As he wanted to demand for clear answers, refusing to believe the petty fish man would play him like that.

Dongho reemerged from the pool eyes focused on the pointy tool in Minhyuns hands aimed directly at him.

“Are you going to kill me now?” Dongho cried.

“Weren’t you the one that was trying to kill me few moments ago!?” Minhyun raised his voice until it cracked, he lowered the dagger to clear his throat.

Dongho was surprised to see the human lower its weapon so quickly, “No?” He drove the teeth over his lip, eyes shooting from one corner of the pond to the other. It made the tall male sigh out loud.

“How would you like to eat me then, huh? Cooked, Grilled? Side of dish of seaweed?” 

Minhyun squat down pointlessly waving the dagger at the merman. Of course he was bitter such a grave misunderstanding.

“No! I wasn’t trying to I swear! I just slipped.”

Dongho clasped his hands together praying his friend to forgive him. His eyes flooding with sadness. “You promise?” Minhyun pulled the dagger back.

Dongho nodded – once, twice, fifty times. He promised to never scare Minhyun again, even if his life depended on it. 

The tall boy found that distressed expression sincere enough, of course he did have his doubts, yet to put it simply – he was a moron, so he forgave him.

Minhyun cautiously squint his eyes at the big puppy eyed monster, gesturing a stab with the knife still stuck to his hand.

This was just so embarrassing.

 

“Who was at the door?” Siren peeked his pupils over Minhyuns great shoulders. 

There was a brief pause. Minhyun did not know how to phrase this well enough to not freak out Dongho, “Ah.. I was ordered not to lock the door to my house anymore.” The young Hwang shifted his ankles closer to the pond to speak in whispers instead, 

“Meaning, I can tell my servants not to enter. Yet despite my orders, anyone can freely come in if they wish to.” He watched the look on Donghos face sink even lower than it had been before.

“So if somebody comes in, they might see your tail and..” The human was cut off by Donghos little over dramatic gasp of horror.

“I’ll think of something,” The tall boy waved his hands, “Actually.. I already have an idea!” 

Minhyun began to deviously sneer at the boys tail, helplessly wiggling below the waters surface. 

Oh, no.

 

The pond sat emptied the next day. Instead, muffled bickering was erupting from inside of the house already. This was a busy morning.

The human boy had come up with an idea to conceal the hideous true identity of his fish smelling friend. Yet Dongho opposed this idea heavily.

The thing was, from now on Dongho was to wear human wear. In order to disguise him as effortlessly as possible. 

However, no matter Minhyuns fashionable efforts, absolutely nothing would fit the huge man, well particularly – the tail. The only solution was to put him in an outfit with a long skirt, a dress.

Minhyun giggled at the sight. Dongho looked adorable in a tailored dress. The tall boy had fit a bow at the front of Donghos robe, it was to open easily from the front, so he could remove it himself if he wished.

The only thing he was missing now was just a pretty flower in his hair, to make the whole town swoon. 

Dongho kept picking at the rough fabric, “It itches, its weird.” He snort, annoyed by Minhyuns constant chuckling already. 

“Why are you laughing?!” He hissed at Hwang. His angry fin slapping against the floor like a wet piece of cloth. 

Minhyun whined feeling as if his efforts were all in vain, the skirt was still not long enough. Only thing he could do, was to lay a blanket over his legs. This way nobody could see the tail nor the dress. Dongho looked totally normal.

“Oh! I almost forgot!” 

The boy reached for something in his pocket, a flask of water. It was to keep the mermaid hydrated, just he was to get stuck underneath the legs of a chair and die of thirst, or something.

Dongho did have a clear idea that pretty maiden dresses weren’t particularly worn by males this way, yet that’s bastard Minhyun had not said a darn thing to him. Not like he had much of a choice in the matter.

“When can I take this thing off?” He scoffed, a cloud of steam had formed above his head. 

“You can’t!” Minhyun announced with the biggest smile. 

“Huh!?”

 

Again, mean chatters would spread outside Minhyuns doorway. On his way to his bedroom he had overheard two servants talking about, how the young master would bring female robes to his bedroom, assuming he had done something too lewd. Something like that definitely did not look good on Minhyuns spotless record.

Hwang sneered at the servants, interrupting their little gossip. If only they knew the actual truth, the whole town would be on fire.

The boy got excited thinking about getting in bed tonight, that’s because he was to sleep in the same chamber as Dongho. You know, because of course he couldn’t sleep in the pond wearing a dress. It was expensive!

Hang on. He shot the thumb to his lip. Getting excited over something like this is a bit..

The boy hit the edge of his palm against his forehead, trying to knock the strange thoughts out of his head. Being step close to accidentally stepping onto the siren, while distracted.

The merman sat on the floor, spine bent backwards and up like a seal happy to see his feeder. His smile as bright as the sun and the moon combined.

“Come with me, we are sleeping together tonight.” The taller boy showed way to his room. Already beginning to unfasten his own clothes.

On the sight of this, Dongho had not ever crawled this fast in his life. His long tail dragging across the floor like a giant sled.

From pillow level the approach looked quite horrifying. The legless monster charging straight at him, but instead of parting his fangs, he snuck close to the sleeping body of the human.

Honestly, when Minhyun had said that they would be sleeping side by side, he had not actually expected for Dongho get – this close, to him.

He stood before Minhyun, in his whole shape. Shoulders wide enough to fight wild boars, those big scary golden pupils glimmering up close.

Minhyun was intimidated enough to make him soil himself on the spot, yet this time perhaps in more ways than just one.

“You aren’t going to eat me right?” Minhyun asked for confirmation again, with just a tiny bit of doubt for the good looking creature.

At this point Dongho was sick of hearing him ask that same annoying question. He hated being doubted every two seconds like this. The tailed boy just wanted to be close to Minhyun to show his love for him, not be accused of something like this.

“No.” He grunt.

Now Minhyun felt guilty for asking. Wrinkles of worry appearing on his forehead. He knew Dongho had natural instincts that he couldn’t help, it wasn’t his fault of course.

“You- Perhaps you want to drink from my wrist?”

Minhyun stuttered, unable to formulate the question just right. That sounded really weird.

“What do you mean?” The siren looked clueless. 

“I know its hard for you to resist it,” The tall male gave the other an awkward smile, before continuing, “But if you only eat a little, maybe you won’t be as thirsty for it anymore?” 

The boy presented his clean wrist to Dongho, gritting his teeth in preparation.

It didn’t seem right, to devour blood of his dearest friend. Yet Dongho couldn’t help but to consider the idea. 

If its only a little tiny bit, it wouldn’t hurt right? Plus, It would feel like an honor to drink such rare and precious blood – Minhyuns.

The boy swirled his tail in a snake like angle, budging his hips up to position himself for the bite. It felt like he’d droll himself even before he does it, the bite had to be quick.

Minhyun gasped, it stung at first, like thorns cutting into the soft layer of his skin. Then it became somewhat more numb over time.

“Drink as much as you want to.” Minhyun closed his eyes unable to look at his new scar. 

He could feel his heartbeat pulsating through his veins as the warm blood flooded out of his body.

Dongho made sounds, distracting and loud sucking sounds. Sensual almost, something definitely not meant to for Minhyuns ears to hear under normal circumstances. Wet squelch after the next, Minhyun began to feel weak, unable to focus at all.

He mustered the courage to look at his injury, it wasn’t all that bad, his friend had made sure not even a droplet would spill. Sucking so obediently on his arm, oblivious of all else but the taste of Minhyun.

The taste of his blood was indeed everything he had imagined, if not it was even more. The sweetest taste he has ever had in his mouth. None of his past hunts ever compared to this, Minhyun was delicious like no other. The man wanted to bite and taste every part of him, explore him inside out. Find tastier spots. 

Maybe it was needles to even piece his skin. If he could only feel the boys perfected skin brush against his lips, even his own fingertips, it would be more than enough.

“Dongho.” 

Minhyuns voice rang into the ears of the siren like an alarm.

He parted ways with the bite fearing he had gotten too carried away. Minhyun looked tired, eyes drooping, other hand raised to fan himself.

Oh no, he feared.

“Are you ok? This was a mistake.” He cried, only for Minhyun to playfully smack his cheek, upsetting him.

“You better watch it,” Minhyun laughed at the distressed look on Donghos face, “If you are hungry, you can just ask me any time.” The man laid down on his back preparing to sleep, exhausted from the intense act.

The fish tailed man was dumbfounded, he didn’t know what to do with himself. If Minhyun laid here like this, he did not know if he could even hold himself back now. 

The only thing that calmed him was Minhyuns face. Yes, if he ignored the rest of his body under the blanket and just focused on the mans relaxed face, he could feel his clenched fingers unhook.

“What are you glaring at me for?” Minhyuns insult could be heard faint from outside.

“Ah! I don’t know, I am sorry!” Donghos voice followed.

The candle glimmered dim in the bedroom window, before with one blow, dusted the light in the window to darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry for late update
> 
> sry for late
> 
> sry for
> 
> sry

So far both Minhyun and the siren had learnt to co-exist side by side perfectly. 

Personally, the young noble would cry of joy as the floor of his room had now become spotless and clean. As his fish friend would slide himself from one end of the room to the other, dragging his clothed tail across the floorboards. Just to move around.

By now the fish tailed boy did not even think to return to his original pond, and perhaps not even his permanent home, the ocean.

Minhyun was so gentle to him, always giving him fruits and tasy uncooked meat. Accepting his presents no matter how ugly they were. Dongho could not wish for a better mate.

On the other hand, just hearing the sound of cloth dragging across the floor excited Minhyun to no end, it meant that his friend was approaching ready to annoy him with something once more.

Knock-knock.

“Excuse me.” Minhyun left the boy by himself to answer the door. Only to immediately rush back in panic.

“My friend is here! You have to hide!” 

Minhyun bit his teeth trying to figure out which one of his drawers would even be big enough to fit Dongho.

“Your friends already know my tail, why hide?” Dongho seemed not worried at all, yet curious to know why his friend was so upset.

“I have more friends than that.. come on..” Hwang stopped freaking out to scold Dongho instead.

Just then a new idea appeared into the tall mans mind. He can just introduce his friend to Dongho. With his tail under the dress, they wouldn’t even be able to tell the difference.

“Quick, scoot your fins in here!” Minhyun began to whisper. Lifting up table cloth of a floor table where Dongho was to sit stationary.

There was obviously not enough space to fold the tail, but bastard Minhyun was already at the door about to let the stranger in.

Dongho angrily mouthed. “No!” To which Minhyun would only frown and wince, hopping from one foot to another in distress.

The door hit open by itself, a nicely dressed young man entered Minhyuns room without a warning, as if it were his own. The color of his robe so colorful and bright it almost blinded both males just by glancing at it.

“Hey.. uh.. Did I interrupt?”

The said boy was quick to notice the awkwardly smiling man sitting at Minhyuns tea table. His spine straightened to the highest point, face trying to contain his wish to be erased from this world at this very moment.

“Sit down and let me introduce you guys to each other.” 

Minhyun shared the same strange forced smile on his face as the other, the guest found it odd. Yet was quickly silenced when Hwang had already pressed his shoulders into the floor, forcing him to sit.

“Dongho, this is my dear childhood friend Choi Mingi. And Mingi this is Dongho.” Minhyun forced a chuckle hoping for a positive reaction.

“Dongho?..” The boy fluttered his eyelashes, “Nice to meet you, Minhyun has never told me about you before!” 

Mingi flashed a big smile to the totally-normal-unsuspicious-at-all-human-male Dongho. Extending his arms to hold the boys hand as a way of greeting him.

The siren stared emptily at Mingis human hands. Why the hell was this guy reaching for him, was he to open his dress?

Minhyun noticed the temperature in the room drop. As a back up, he yelled directly into the ear of his fellow human friend, with a loud long laugh.

“Yeah, we met just recently. We had.. a lot in common. That’s why.” 

The tall boy itched the back of his neck not daring to even look directly forward at the bright boy anymore. He was probably weirded out already.

“Interesting..” 

Mingi darted his eyes in-between the two. The air around them reeked of some kind of secrecy. These two clearly had something going on in between them.

“Why is your friend wearing a night gown of a married young bride?” Mingi tilted his head, eyes sparkling with the utmost innocence.

Dongho shot his head to Minhyun with the angriest look, barely holding himself from hissing out loud. The tall man had nothing to say in his defense to Dongho, but he did for Mingi. And that was all that mattered.

“Ah, It’s because he has bad legs!” Minhyuns face already began to hurt from just smiling non stop.

“Oh, is that so..” Mingi sulked, suddenly feeling like a jerk for asking. He had fallen for the trick.

The brief moment of silence was cut short by the sound of Donghos tail slamming against the bottom of the table, then slapping wet back down to the floor. Minhyuns friend had definitely noticed, he had even jolted a little.

The curious friend could not help, but to peel the table cloth up to see what the hell had made that sound, his eyes big like two copper coins.

“Don’t! Dongho has terrible toe fungus!” Minhyun smacked the cloth back down to stop him from seeing too much.

The boy didn’t buy into it this time. This was all too suspicious for Mingi, in fact it had become just straight up weird. Almost as if he had walked up on the two men in midst of something indecent. You know, with the dress and all.

“So what brings you here today, out of all days?”

Minhyun hit his elbows down on the table with the loudest thud. Just to somewhat lean in front of the merman across the table from Mingis viewpoint.

“Well.. first of I wanted to know how my best friend was doing.” The tone of his voice had become more shaky and worried, Minhyun was now way too close to his face for his own comfort.

“And then my second reason being, me hearing about young lord Kwak Youngmin who had been boasting about catching some kind of weird fish,” The boy watched as Minhyun nodded to each and every word.

“So as a son of the merchant myself, I couldn’t help, but to wonder how much it would sell for.” Mingi shot his eyes over to Dongho, his big frown could be seen from over Minhyuns shoulder.

The stranger at the table was highly distracting, not just because of the fact that Minhyun was being very avoidant to show him off. There was something more peculiar in him, like a divine force, was almost drawing Mingi in.

“Tch.” Minhyun hissed, remembering about his bastard friend Youngmin, “It’s not here! I threw it back into the ocean! Go tell him that!” Hwang became blatantly irritated.

It appeared to Mingi that he had struck a bad chord. He took a mental note to never bring this up again. Maybe it would be better to just change the topic.

“So, why does it smell like fish in here?” Mingi twitched his nostrils.

Minhyuns smile turned into a horrified grimace, it was obviously Donghos drying wet scales on his tail beginning to stink more of a fish. 

The guilty male had not noticed his own scent at all. He immediately shot the nose to his armpit to look for the possible source.

“Oh that!” Minhyun cracked up.

“I was just about to make us some food before you came! Hang on!” The tall man rushed from the table to find something, anything, to trick his friend.

Left alone and by himself with the stranger, Dongho fiddled the hands in his lap helplessly. Unable to strike any conversation with the other human. 

After a while, he began to feel dry. Not just in his throat, but also his lungs. The male pulled out a flask of water and began to dab his neck and wrists with it.

“What are you doing?” Mingi scoffed.

“My skin is dry..” Dongho tried to sound as convincing and human-like as possible.

“Aren’t there creams for that?” The confused boy raised a brow.

Meanwhile in the other room Minhyun was almost on the verge of pissing himself over the tragic situation he had been stuck in. If Mingi was to find out about Dongho, that would undoubtedly be the end of it. No type of bribe in the world could buy that boys silence.

He rushed back in, out of breath and sweating. Minhyun presented Mingi with slices of up raw fish. Dongho immediately held his tears, recognizing this as his own lunch.

“Woah! How did you know I loved this stuff!” Mingi almost drooled himself over the raw dish.

“Its not cooked yet?” Minhyun was clearly taken aback.

“Right!” out of nowhere Mingi clasped his hands together, “Well, looks like you already have a guest, so I will not hinder you both any longer.” He got up from the floor, dusting off any traces of fungus on himself.

The two humans exchanged nods and the stranger was soon out the door with heavy steps. Minhyun was truly relieved to see the little pest gone from his sight. Collapsing in relief.

“Your friend is really interesting!” Dongho vouched for the man who had just left, “Your friend told me stuff about skin.. a skin.. routine?” He scratched his chin, he had already forgotten the right words.

“He is an absolute annoyance.” Hwang wiped his exhausted expression, rubbing off the lines of stress embedded into his forehead.

“I think me and your hairy tailed pal are friends now!” Dongho cheered instead.

Minhyun didn’t even react to the foolishness Dongho was spouting, “A what? A tail?”

The siren could see that his mate is not believing his word, and was desperate to prove himself. 

“No really! He has a fluffy tail and even long pointy ears! Like one of those cat things!” Dongho exclaimed about what he had seen, only to be completely ignored by Minhyun.

“Yeah-yeah, don’t we all.” 

The young noble threw his head back in a long whine. Not long before reaching to smack the siren on the back of his head.

 

That following night when sleeping, Minhyun had seen a bad dream. He could not remember much of it, only the feeling of drowning in deep water. By the time he woke up, it seemed like he had almost run of breath himself in the reality.

It was around midnight. At a time like this, he could barely even peel his eyes open, face half buried in the pillow.

Yet he could not fully shut his eye again. The crickets were too loud, the moon shining on his face too bright. But the loss of Donghos warmth next to his sleeping body was the worst of them all. Unbearable almost.

Minhyuns first thought sitting up from his floor bed was to find Dongho, of course the merman was nowhere to be seen like always.

Just then, he heard a pretty melody coming from outside. Like a spell it had soon lured him outside of the house with almost nothing put on. Hwang was determined to find the source.

The closer he came to finding it, the more obvious it became that it was the voice of the siren. He was singing and definitely had the voice for it.

There was something mesmerizing about his voice, perhaps it was a part of the curse of the siren. Yet Minhyun could not help, but to fall for it.

The merman sat by the pond outside, his fins fanning its surface as he occupied himself with fondling something in his hands.

Startled by the steps, Dongho stopped singing. And Minhyun had already quietly snuck up right behind him. The human male had been entirely hypnotized, almost drooling from his mouth.

Once the song had stopped, Minhyun began to blink, looking around and thinking about how he had even gotten out here in the first place.

The fish tailed man cursed under his lip. He’d usually use his singing to lure sail boats out into the ocean, but he didn’t expect it would work on Minhyun like this too.

“Oh! I made this for you!” 

Dongho wasn’t shy to show his friend his creation. Another clumsy grass crown, yet this time it had a single flower sewn into it.

With glimmers in his eyes, Dongho fit the flower behind the human boys ear, relieved to see it sit perfectly in place. The present doubled as an apology for accidentally brainwashing Minhyun just now.

The tall boy felt weird, he felt weird all over. Minhyun had just been hypnotized and he did not remember how he had become naked and on his knees. Although, seemed to cope well with this predicament.

But Dongho was standing right before him gracing him with his pretty fangs, this man was obviously at fault, yet Hwang did not have the heart to call him out for it.

The two men erupted in giggles, neither of them knew why exactly. Not long before Donghos laugh grew shy.

“You know, If I was a human I could stay for longer.” Dongho showed a grumpy side, “I could live on land if I didn’t have a tail.”

Minhyun felt guilty, although he didn’t want to part ways with Dongho just yet either, he felt somewhat responsible for planting such a foolish idea into the merman’s head.

“Naah! Your tail its pretty!” The tall male boosted his friends confidence.

“What if-“ Dongho began.

“Oh no.” Minhyun arched his brows prematurely. “What if I cut my tail off-.. Listen! I’ve seen fish live with torn fins before!” Dongho argued.

“You moron! Your tail is too fat, you will bleed out!” 

Minhyun raised the pitch of his voice, putting Dongho back into his place like an obedient puppy. The angry fish made a mean pout turning back to face the water.

The night was really calm like this, skies almost clear of clouds revealing a collection of stars dotting the dark blue above. 

Minhyun could even write a poem about something like this.

While the man was distracted, his friend began to undo his outfit, brave and right in front of Minhyun. At least now the human wont be naked all by himself, he considered.

Wait no, what the hell. Why was the bastard undressing right now? Minhyun realized the situation, reaching to stop the other man from doing something indecent up next.

Dongho looked caught off guard feeling Minhyuns arms reach for the strap of his robe. The poor merman had only intended to undress in order to dive into the shallow pond for a quick breath.

But of course the lewd thoughts were the ones to reach Minhyuns mind first. How freaking embarrassing.

The human watched the magnificent creature sunk into the pool bouncing up and down in the water, tail glimmering and shining in the reflection of the moon.

“Come join me!” The siren splashed.

Minhyun hesitated, something about this didn’t feel right. His heart felt heavy and in a knot.

Another splash of water hit his face, teasing him to get in already. “Alright! Alright!”

The human man then stood in he middle of the pool. The water was truly freezing, yet it was somewhat refreshing to hop in like this bare.

Dongho began to circle around him in the water like a vicious animal circling its prey, only this time it was clear that he was just being playful. The male bobbed up and down evading Minhyun from ever catching him.

The pond was too tiny, it was easy for Minhyun to capture the siren again pulling him into a hug. The oh so rewarding embrace lasted long, a little too long.

Not to be direct, but the siren was so good looking when up close like this. His expression was static, automatically making him look intimidating to Minhyun. That face did not scare him – opposite, it made the human feel braver, daring.

Without realizing it, Minhyun began pant in slow deep breaths. It was almost if the water had warmed up too, he was burning hot.

The water ceased to splash and grew silent, only the bubbles gathered beneath Minhyuns legs, as the sea creature fanned the tail against the human.

Minhyun felt the tail move around and under him, bending one of his knees to sneak between his thighs. It stayed there, still moving, lightly bouncing him up and down, as if he was riding it.

It was grinding against him, the smooth scales caressing the inner parts of his thighs, teasingly rubbing his groin.

“Your tail.. ah!” Minhyun winced, feeling another good grind, rocking back and forth in the same slow motion.

The eyes of the siren had lit up, glowing almost pure gold in the dark, glaring at Minhyun with the meanest look. It was so animalistic, a clear remark meant to point out his dominance.

“Ehck!” Minhyun cried out from the pressure put between his legs, it was too much. He was feeling too much, yet he could not back away.

He wanted to feel this way, it only made sense. All the confusion about his true feelings towards his friend, resolved in an instant. He wanted him much more than a friend.

He was lifted up again, toes barely touching the floor of the pool anymore. When floating, the thick tail would twist, pushing into the human sideways. Minhyun immediately felt it dig into his crotch, in retreat, he shot his hand to the front of him, trying to push the tail back down, but to no avail it.

He whined, gritting his teeth together to battle the sting. It felt good, when the pressure finally took off he even moaned. Feeling the red gush to his cheeks for doing so.

Minhyun ran his hands to the sirens chest, looking for something to hold onto, something to grab. In return, Donghos hands where everywhere on his back feeling around his spine and muscles. Donghos lips pressed to his neck, but not parted. And the tail between Minhyuns legs squirming at a painfully low rate.

It felt like a sin to taint the rare sea-creature like this, to touch him and feel him brush his skin. Minhyun almost felt guilty for taking advantage of the merman, even though he was not the person that had originally initiated this.

His worries were erased in an instant when he finally felt the merman kiss his neck. Minhyun almost cried out in joy. He wanted to kiss it back, smother it in his embrace, all of it right now.

The human took over, his hands became rough and angry, way too aggressive. He had finally lost it, becoming more of an animal than even his siren friend was. Dongho was knocked off from Minhyun and in an instant found the lips of the human touching his.

Minhyun attacked him, parting his mouth, swirl his tongue in a hot rush. Almost as if he had been holding himself back for days. Perhaps that was even the case.

The tall male slicked across Donghos fangs, running over the row of sharp teeth without a fear. Hands going back and forth from the merman’s chest to his hair, to his face and back. Not holding off anymore, it was so difficult to not touch him. 

Right now, he wanted all of him, every bit.

Their bodies pressed together like this felt strange, broken almost, tangled together like cords, still trying to find balance. 

Every end of a kiss just started another even wetter kiss. Their lips flushed with painful red, riding against one another, folding and unfolding in slow waves. Giving each other the turns to fight back.

Yet they soon ran out of breath, calmly departing from one another while keeping their hands around each others hips.

“I want to stay with you.” Dongho interrupted his timed heavy breaths.

“I want you to stay with me too.” Minhyun squeezed his fingertips tighter around the mans hip.

The tall male didn’t even bother to deny, it was a fact. He might be selfish and proud, but he did not want to see Dongho leave his side. Something already bound them together, something strong.

And even if it took the rest of his life to keep Donghos secret, he was ready to do it for him. How long was the siren lifespan anyway?

“Dongho how old are you? In like, human years?” Minhyun raised the chin at his half-boyfriend half-fish. 

“Fifty-two, why?” Dongho worried.

“…Crap.” Minhyun cursed out loud. 

This thing probably lived for hundreds of years out in the ocean. Yet it still didn’t look any much older than himself.

“Is something wrong?” Dongho worried more, eyes melting with a sour look. 

“No, nothing! Don’t worry about it!” Minhyun cheered, quickly laughing it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (p.s. - fiveraysofsun author-nim is out there and did see the fanart on twitter and cried for a very long time.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw chapter!!

This day was just like any other sunny day. Yet for some reason, it seemed like today the flowers were blooming bigger, the sun was shining brighter and the birds were chirping louder. All at once.

Everything about this morning was perfectly odd. Like a fairy tale building up to the greatest ending. It all had an easy explanation though, as disgusting does it sound, Minhyun was in love.

The male needed to have some time alone and by himself, give himself room to think. 

Hwang left his residence to explore the town instead. No clear destination in mid, just strolling around and absorbing the great day. His eyes shot to the ground, hands folded behind his back.

The boy was hopping from one foot to another as he often skipped his steps. Walking to a bouncy beat of his own hum. 

Dongho – the only word currently embedded into his mind, it echoed in every cell under his skin.

His joyfulness was too obvious. If he didn’t wish to gain strange looks, he had to tone it down, yet he could not simply just could not so easily contain himself. Shooting the back of his hand to his lips to hide another breakout giggle. 

He realized how silly he looked. Like a child who has never had a crush before. It was just something that was so hard to suppress.

Somehow his feet had led him to a busy street, people were selling goods, dealing large barrels and small coop animals alike.

It wouldn’t hurt to being Dongho a gift. He thought.

Not long after he began scanning the products, his eyes automatically targeted two very familiar faces in the crowd. Kim and Kwak.

Minhyun had to run – disappear. So they would not have to witness him in the state that he was in. The boy speed walked into the total opposite direction, trying not to stand out too much from rest of the crowd.

Youngmin was always better at speed walking though, the male blamed his overly long legs for letting him down yet again.

“Did you really release it back into the sea?!” Kwak barked at him like an angry dog.

How did this even reach his ears already? Sure, it wasn’t even true. But Mingi must really have the biggest mouth in town to be able to spread information this quickly.

“Woah dude! Calm down alright?” Minhyun approached his friend in a friendly manner, before he could possibly get bit by the tiny man.

“Answer me, Hwang.” Youngmin was fuming, red like bloating shroom.

“Yeah, I did! So what short one?” Minhyun stuck his chin out, nasty smile across his own mug.

“Lies! There is no way you could’ve carried that heavy thing all by yourself!” Youngmin felt like kicking and punching, in denial.

“Its true, Jonghyun helped me lift him up!” Minhyun suddenly turned to the third person in the conversation.

“Uhhh..?” The second eldest choked, eyes twice as big now that he had been put on the spot. “Right?” Minhyun winked.

Jonghyun feared looking at Youngmins face. The eldest was looking at him like he had just single-handedly betrayed the entire kingdom. 

“Y-yeah? Oh, yeah.” He stuttered, “I did that, I guess.”

The flames in Youngmins eyes grew quiet. In matter of seconds he had gone from bursting with anger to being gloomy and small.

“I’ll see you guys.. later.” 

The boys sights moved to the ground. Defeated, betrayed by his greatest friends. The two were left watching as he began to slowly drag his feet back home. The sand loud grinding under his sandals, as he slid away without ever fully parting his feet from the ground.

 

Back at Hwangs residence, Donghos eyes lit up seeing his friend back so soon, yet the expression immediately sank seeing another person, Kim Jonghyun, drag in along with him.

The older man was not here to simply just visit him. No, he was here to once again observe the merman. Dongho didn’t like this at all, to be examined like some kind of an animal, he couldn’t stand it.

Jonghyun slowly kneeled, staring at the magnificent beast in awe and asked; “But why is he wearing a skirt?”

“To protect my precious ankles from being sunburnt.” Dongho snarled back, lifting up the other end of his dress to reveal the set of fins underneath.

Jonghyun was taken a back by such a bad temper, “Oh.. You speak.” He remembered.

Minhyun stood right above the siren, arms crossed with this bossy look on his face, it made the two a match.

“Now that you know that he is still here, Youngmin definitely does not need to know about his whereabouts.” Minhyun commanded.

“But why-“ Jonghyun cut himself off.

Of course it made no sense to him yet, if Minhyun had no intention of selling the creature, like Youngmin had originally intended. Nor release him back into the sea. Then what did Hwang intend to do with the siren?

As the eldest present looked at Minhyun for answers. Hwang had entirely forgotten about this part of the conversation, he didn’t realize he’d ever have to explain – in detail.

Meanwhile, ignoring all social norms, the merman had shoved an arm down the front of his own dress reaching to itch the front of his tail. Jonghyun almost stumbled, a view like this could be easily misinterpreted. The sound of Dongho scratching himself was to be heard by the entire room.

Minhyuns eyes twitched. The merman wasn’t making this any easier for him to defend himself.

Before the earlobes of the tallest could burn any more red, he gestured his friend to come out to the courtyard. Where he could testify for himself in a place more confidential.

How do you even tell your best friend that you are in love with a guy who has a fish tail for legs.

Luckily for him, by the time Jonghyun had followed young Hwang outside he had already imagined atleast a dozen more ocean-life related questions, overriding his original one.

“Tell me, has he learned how to breathe on land?” Jonghyuns face had bloomed with curiosity. “No.”

“What does he do all day, what are his activities?” Jonghyun immediately shot the next prepared question at him.

This was ridiculous, “Jonghyun, are you writing; A Day In A Life Of A Man-Eater, the novel?” Minhyun mocked. Yet the excitement on Jonghyuns face would not go anywhere.

Minhyun whined once more before giving in, “He sits by the pool, sometimes he brings me presents, so he spends half a day making them.” The tall man shrugged it off like nothing out of the ordinary.

But for Jonghyun this was a discovery, “He brings you presents? What else? Do you swim with him?” His pupils growing large.

“Yeah, we have this game where he swims in circles and I try to catch him-“ Minhyun began.

“Woah!” Jonghyun couldn’t hide his amazement, “He must think that you are his mate!”

The way he put it, it was so gross and beast-like. Why couldn’t he just have said something like; I think he might like you, or; He must have a crush on you.

“My wh-what?” 

Minhyun almost spit mist into Jonghyuns face, causing him to protectively flutter his eyelids.

“He wants to have a family with you.” The eldest repeated with confidence. 

After a loud noise coming from the courtyard. The siren watched with interest, as the youngest male chased after the oldest, running the fastest he could, dodging Minhyun who was coming at him with a sandal raised brave in his hand.

 

The tall male had become nervous at sundown, this meant that him and his lover were to once again share the bed. Yet it was different now, for obvious reasons.

Dongho was already spread out in his bed as if it was his own, clothes and pillows trashed to ground like he had just fought someone in here.

The tall man smirked sneaking to the bed on all fours to crawl next to his fish tailed friend.

To pull him by his ears.

“Wah! Let go!” Dongho cried. 

Minhyun immediately let go with an angry shrug, going to fix the messy bed himself. As the siren sat in shame.

“Why are you undressed anyways?” Minhyun noticed. 

“I wanted to show you something.” The mans words made the humans earlobes gather heat.

There was a brief pause before siren started talking again, “I think I might have a cold.” Dongho itched behind his ears.

Minhyun raised a brow, “How does an ocean creature even catch a cold?”

“My tail has been acting kinda weird.” Dongho reached for Minhyuns hand to press it against the scales of his tail. “Feel it.”

The tail was warm, warmer than human skin. And not at all matching the temperature of rest of his body. It didn’t look like Dongho was showing any symptoms of a fever though. It was bizarre.

“It looks kinda bloated too.” Minhyun said, not expecting to earn a displeased hiss from the siren. Only then he had realized how rude his remark had been.

“Hey, its okay. Your chubby tail is cute.” Minhyun laughed. Purposely trying to annoy his boyfriend, who didn’t seem at all pleased.

In all honesty, Minhyun could live with the tail. Of course, it lacked some important features human bodies had. But they haven’t even gotten that far in the relationship, it was too early to think about filthy things like that.

Dongho, however, had wished he had been born with legs instead. To be able to walk along side Minhyun hand in hand, was somewhat of a dream for him. If it meant he’d have to leave the ocean for good. So be it.

“Maybe its because you’re thirsty?” 

Minhyun theorized. The look on his face implied that he meant something other than just a flask of water – His blood.

The siren had drank it just recently, but somehow it already felt like ages to him. Of course he wanted it. No, he craved it. Especially now that Minhyun was offering.

The pupils of the merman turned to thin dots. Just watching the human roll up his sleeve, it made him deliciously lick his lips together.

Minhyun squeezed his eyes shut feeling Donghos mouth on his thin wrist. Chewing, but not with his fangs, just gently pressing over the skin without actually piercing it. He was kissing it.

“Hey! You aren’t even biting!” Minhyun called out the act. “I am tenderizing!” A voice shout back, soon accompanied with a high pitch laugher.

The man growled before sinking his fangs into Minhyuns wrist for real this time. “Ahh!” Hwang winced, shutting one of his eyes to feel away the sharp sting.

Minhyun had no idea what kind of danger he was putting himself into, with just one slightly stronger chomp the siren could shatter his hand to parts under his teeth. However, the word “danger” itself would always be erased from Minhyuns mind, whenever Dongho was near.

“Is that enough?” 

Minhyun nudged the sea beast to let go. Dongho responded with a loud snarl, barely pulling himself together to back off.

The boys pale hand ran with crimson ink, oozing from the spots the four sharpest teeth had pricked. The merman slicked his hot red tongue over the injury, collecting last drops.

Although the deep red tickled his taste buds, everything seemed to go according to plan. 

Until out of nowhere, with a growl he threw himself at Minhyuns neck.

The frightened man fell back, but nowhere near far enough to escape such a superhuman leap. All of Donghos senses had been completely overridden by his animal instincts. He was no longer the Dongho his friend knew.

The human parted his mouth to scream, yet nothing came out of his throat, but an airy sigh. Donghos bite was unbearable, direct hit to the side of his neck. It hurt so darn much. 

But knowing how much Dongho probably needed this, he let it happen. Just shutting his eyes and waiting for it to be over.

Gradually, he felt weakened, slowly becoming delirious from the bite. It was strange, it began to feel good to him.

The sensation of his boyfriends lips press rough against his neck, plus the fact that Dongho was literally feeding off of him. It had turned Minhyun into something else, he soon had became blind to the pain.

A growl coming from the sea-beast sent a tremble throughout Minhyuns entire body. His muscles twitched and pulled and he held in a painful moan.

A moment of realization struck the siren, horrified he pushed himself away from the mans bleeding skin; “I am sorry!” He almost sobbed.

The other male how ever did not see a reason to freak out. Minhyuns vision was a blur, as if a cloud of pink mist had cast over his eyes. 

“It’s not a big deal.” His smile was weak.

Dongho was not buying it, “Something took over me, and I hurt you.” The siren began to back away.

Seeing Dongho shy away, Minhyun shot up from the bed to stop him, pulling him into an embrace; “It’s fine. It couldn’t be helped.” 

The tall male felt pitiful, like he was the guilty one. He just couldn’t help being so tasty.

“Even if you are a blood thirsty monster,” Minhyun snuck closer to Donghos ear. “I still like you.” His hot breath poured onto the mans earlobe.

Dongho wanted to curse, those words linked together made his heart melt. Minhyun was supposed to be angry and scold him, not give him praises. It made him feel like he was undeserving.

“Dongho?” Minhyun smiled over the mans shoulder. “Huh?” The merman perked his ears.

“I got turned on.” The bastard snickered, his palms already running sweaty.

Dongho slowly distanced to see Minhyun eye to eye, the man was smiling, nervous and awkward. He could never hurt something like this by his own will, this human was precious to him.

The siren returned his face back to the injured neck, lightly nudging his nose against the scar. It was painful. A gasp came from Minhyun when Donghos lips came into contact with the spot again. But this time they were slow, gentle kisses.

Kisses that lead into a trail all the way to Minhyuns mouth, folding against the boys lips. The human could taste iron in his mouth, the gross taste of blood still lingered on Donghos tongue.

Soon, the slow caring touches were no longer enough for the tall boy, he put himself in control to push the embrace to be more rough. Kisses more intense.

The siren rolled around with a loud thud, his heavy tail was embarrassing him. Always in the way, loud and abnormal. Minhyun, however, could care even less. Taking the thick limb in between his legs to gain better access to Donghos top half.

Pushed down on the floor like this, he at all didn’t seem like an animal or a vicious beast. He was helpless in mercy of Minhyun, looking like he himself had become the mans pray.

The tall male returned to old favor, running his tongue slick against the neck of the siren. Dongho grit his teeth holding in a noise, he actually liked it.

Minhyun continued, taking the boys skin between his teeth, lightly biting and nibbling it, enough to leave a deep hickey. They were finally even.

Pulling away from the wet neck left a line of droll landing on the sirens collarbone, it encouraged Minhyun to travel even lower. He would line up the clavicle bones with precious butterfly kisses, and then doing so to the once stained ribs as well.

Once Minhyuns head disappeared below the horizon, Dongho sat up in hurry to find Minhyun already at his tummy, giving him a nasty smirk.

“Minhyun, we can’t-“ Dongho rushed the back of his hand to cover the new shade of his cheeks.

“We can’t? We can’t – what?” Minhyun paused.

“We can’t mate.” Donghos face grew red with embarrassment.

That ugly word again. Minhyun parted his lips to speak, say something smart, yet he himself was taken quite aback. 

He did not realize they had taken it so far, the man was only going with the flow and now it had lead to this.

However, Dongho was right. He is a fish from waist down, how was something like this even going to work.

“I have an idea!” Minhyun was already getting ahead of himself, his words sent fear to Dongho. What was this guy about to do to him now.

The human hurried to loosen his robes off his body, presenting himself entirely bare to Dongho.

“Here! Put your mouth on this!” 

Minhyun cheered, pulling the other male towards himself by the back of his neck. To which the merman responded by wincing and then hissing, clearly not fully on board with the idea.

“Wait, You’ve seen this before right?” Minhyun realized, still openly flaunting himself.

Dongho had gotten over his initial disgust and responded; “Yeah. Sometimes sailors get so excited to see me, they jump into water naked. Not always the best sight.”

Minhyun fell silent, “Dongho, do you actually eat sailors?” He quietly yelped.

“I think you are underestimating how hard it is to eat a whole human,” Dongho shrugged. “Besides, why would I want to eat something so filthy.” The man appeared to practice an only blood diet.

“Ah, I see.” Minhyun sighed in relief.

Dongho made a mean smirk, “I could eat all of this though.” Sliding closer to Minhyuns lap, the back of his long tail suggestively curling and twisting. But his words still made Minhyun cringe in horror.

What a kissable fool.

The tall man cupped Donghos cheeks bringing him to his own lips, however the heaviest ended up falling directly on top of the other, causing him to make a loud; “Oof!” That quickly turned into a giggle.

The laughter was short, their lips had met again, only this time they both were more determined to not make any interruptions again.

The tail nudged somewhere in between Minhyuns knees. He obediently wrapped his legs around the thick limb, pulling Dongho even closer to his stomach.

The impact with the tail was heavy, it rubbed and pulled over his stomach, pushing into him in thrust like motions. Instinctively, he held up his hips so the grinds could meet with his groin.

Minhyun began to whine out of the kiss, shooting his face to the right or the left avoiding Donghos kisses to instead break into quiet whines. The only explanation the siren could come up with for this, was that the human must of been in heavy heat, ready to mate.

Dongho thrust his lower body harder against Minhyun sliding right into him with a hard pound to continue pleasing him. The sirens sharp fangs just barely tickling Minhyuns neck, sending the boy into dreamland.

“Your scales– ..Feel nice.” Minhyun half mocked. “Is it weird?” The man worried.

“No, I never said that.” Minhyun pulled the mermans hips closer to himself. The friction was enough to almost make sparks fly. 

Sirens hands were cupping Minhyuns body like frame, twisting and turning, stretching at the skin for a better place to grasp. Minhyun was thin, narrow and built of perfect angles. It was a high contrast with Dongho, large arches and curves, every little bump stuck out like a mountain on Donghos back. And the tail – he didn’t want to think about the tail.

The more he thought about it the more self conscious he became. How could Minhyun fall in love with such an ugly thing.

Minhyun grabbed a handful of Donghos hair to bring him face to face. Those magnificent eyes, glimmering in light like honey and gold, he had become absorbed in them. 

Minhyuns other hand slid lower over Donghos spine, counting every single bump down to his tail along the way. Then powerfully driving all the way back up to push the head of the male deep back into the creek of his neck.

The siren hissed before meeting the mans earlobe, cautiously taking it in-between his fangs.

Minhyun yelped. Donghos teeth were like needles just barely avoiding hurting the skin, making this so adventurous. The ears were one of the parts in human body that tend to bleed the most. If Dongho was to accidentally chew it just a little harder, he would in an instant turn into a monster. It was in a weird way, somewhat exciting.

Minhyuns breaths had become deep, heavy exhales. His body was nearing its limit just from this. Realizing this, the merman arched himself back by supporting his hands over Minhyuns shoulders. He was looming over him, staring right down at the young noble below. Hwang was sweaty, wet and nasty. Yet the look on his face – it was the most beautiful thing, he was smiling, looking at Dongho with his eyelids just slightly parted.

The tail slowly pulled like a chain against Minhyuns inner thighs, making the boy throw his head back and wince. Yanking his head right back, not being able to peel his own eyes off from Dongho either.

Directly forwards in front of him, right at his eye level, was the merman’s tummy. Squishy and soft. Minhyun felt it with his hands, placing them on the either side of his stomach, just below the bellybutton. Minhyun was mesmerized, mindlessly pressing two of his thumbs deep into the firm stomach. Dongho made a squeak, a toy like sound.

It made Dongho wobble, and then collapse into Minhyuns clutches. The tall man laughed at the clumsiness, quickly forgiving his boyfriend.

Minhyuns legs went further up, knees pointing close to his own face. The position was a bit painful, yet it gave the siren some more space, he rode up and down the crotch of the human like a slide. 

Feeling him so close and so rough like this, was so good. Yet so unbearable at the same time. He still lacked the proper touch. Hwangs hand lead down to cup his own groin, a dripping hot mess.

The boy moaned freely, his face shooting from left to right against the pillow, neck glimmering covered by a fine layer of sweat in a line down to the collarbones.

“Dongho- I’m gonna-“

Sirens eyes lit up hearing his own name be called out in such a lewd voice, from Minhyuns own mouth. “Me too.” Dongho grunt.

“Huh?” The human was surprised. Minhyun did not realize the ocean creature was already at his limit too. Unclear how it would even anatomically work for the fish tailed man.

The boys hand gained new speeds, stroking himself into bliss as Dongho carefully watched.

Both of them moaned at almost exact same time, Minhyun releasing the build up pressure in the pit of his stomach only seconds before his lover. Who soon came right after him.

After plenty of deep breaths they made the distance. Both had made a complete mess of the sheets. The unpleasant wetness pooling under Minhyuns thighs, evident by the streaks of white now decorating his legs.

Minhyuns eyes caught interest in the other male however. The front of his tail coated same as Minhyun. Thick drops creeping over his scales, still flowing out of a slit like opening at the front of Donghos tail.

Minhyun had not paid attention to further explore the mans body during the act, leaving him with many questions.

Dongho had caught Minhyun blatantly staring. “Oh gosh. Is it weird?” He grew ashamed. Minhyun must of seen him as some kind of a freak, “I am sorry.”

“No, its not weird.” The human was still glaring at what’s in front of him, carefully observing the merman’s features. “You aren’t weird to me.” The boy creaked a pleased smile.

“Don’t stare at it like that then!” Dongho whined, covering his shame with the palm of his hand.

“Why? I wanna know where it came from.”

Minhyun fought against Donghos shielding hands, breaking him down to a struggle on the floor.

“Leave me alone!” 

Dongho winced, face dyed permanent red from the embarrassment, while losing his strength under Minhyuns brave hands. The tall male victoriously giggled towering above him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy 6th anniversary guys!! hope everyone is doing well, take care!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glub. Glub.

As much as Minhyun hated getting up in the mornings, it was a duty that he could not avoid. Yet this time Dongho had nested so nicely in his lap still in midst of perhaps the sweetest dream. It made this twice as difficult.

With much guilt Minhyun raised Donghos weight off of himself, immediately disrupting his peaceful sleep. Dongho didn’t even get to fully peel his eyes wide, before Minhyun was seen already getting up from the floor bed to leave the merman by himself.

Desperate to keep him near, the siren yanked him right back down by the wrist. “Dongho I have things to do!” Minhyun scolded, yet the monster seemed not to care.

Dongho was so sad he could whimper, big round eyes staring right at Minhyun. 

“What is it?” The tall man leaned his ear to listen.

“I want to mate with you again.” Dongho was a little too direct.

“Mate..” Minhyun repeated to himself, eyes growing soulless at the mention of that term.

The tall male had already developed hatred for such an ugly word. It was so unsophisticated and there was certainly nothing even remotely romantic about it.

“Why do you have to say it like that..” Minhyun made a grimace.

“Copulate?” Dongho tilted his head in confusion.

“That is even worse..” 

The sea creature received a flick of a finger to his forehead as punishment. Then, Minhyun quickly threw on something to cover himself, enough to get himself out of the bed.

Displeased, Dongho caught him by his feet, “But you’re my mate! You can’t leave!” He grabbed hard at the boys ankles, with clear intention to make him topple over.

“I’m your – boyfriend.” Minhyun felt the need to correct Dongho. Who in return, was very confused, not really understanding what was wrong with what he had said.

Dongho looked back up to Minhyun, his lip almost quivering seeing his human partner leaving him.

The man was eager to feel Minhyuns embrace. However, if the tall did wish to provide his lover with such embraces, then they would definitely not be the same way Dongho had envisioned. 

The young noble preferred, things more filthy and hands on. In that sense, Minhyun was more of an animal than Dongho was. Taking advantage of a helpless man with a fish tail for legs, was definitely against Minhyuns vision. Yet, maybe not now when the fish boy was so inviting and willing.

Minhyun, with much interest, returned to inspect the tail closer. His fingers spreading out all over his smooth scales to find the spot that he had discovered the night before.

Dongho grew flustered realizing what his friend was after. “Eek!” His initial hiss turned into a soft squeak, feeling Minhyun poke at the said spot on his tail.

“Woah! You’re really like a fish!” Minhyuns words did not sound as flattering as he was making them sound like.

“Don’t touch it, its weird.” Dongho threw a shy claw at Minhyun, who was still very much distracted by the siren anatomy. 

“It’s stretchy.” The other male made a remark. Causing the siren to jolt in frustration.

Minhyun was totally okay with saying such an indecent thing out loud like it was nothing. It did help him feel less abnormal about his body. But still. The guy was literally talking about his private parts.

He lapped his finger around it not expecting a response, “Do you feel anything here?” 

Just then he felt it twitch beneath his caress. Dongho nodded, frantically. That place was perhaps the most sensitive place on his body, in a sense that the siren was already getting turned on, just by feeling Minhyuns fingers near it.

The human decided it was best to not play around with that thing just yet. Distancing himself from the merman before he breaks something. It was definitely a strange thing to have instead of the ordinary human male attributes.

“I wonder if I could fit myself inside.” Minhyun sat right back down again legs crossed, to ponder.

Terrified to hear the news, Dongho protectively pulled his tail into a ball, holding dearly to his innocent fins.

“Alright! Alright! I have to go now.” Minhyun finally sat up from his seat, to the relief to Dongho.

Now was Hwangs chance to flee without hearing his lover whine in distress. Yet as soon as Minhyun turned to fetch something to cover his bare toes, he had noticed that his hands had strangely become greasy from touching Donghos fins just a second ago.

“Is your tail sweating?” 

Minhyun was not quite enthusiastic about coming in contact with unknown bodily fluids so early in the morning.

“No? It shouldn’t?” 

Dongho rubbed his own tail to make sure. His lower body was covered in scales, it would make no sense for him to produce sweat. He never has. Yet it did feel like there was a thin layer of something oily coating him.

If Dongho told Minhyun how unusual this was, the human would probably again freak out over nothing.

“I don’t feel anything. You might be imagining things.” Dongho sucked at lying, yet Minhyun let him off the hook pretty easily. How could you not, to a face like that.

“When I come back I’ll bring you fresh clean water, so you don’t have to go back into that dirty pond.” Minhyun smiled, reaching to ruffle his friends curls.

“I actually don’t need water that much anymore!” Dongho informed his friend, who seemed to be only just slightly impressed by it. 

Him saying this, meant that Dongho was demanding for a better gift.

“What about.. What about apples?” Minhyun spoke in low, sensual voice. He knew Dongho craved those, the boys mouth visibly already watering at the mention alone. 

“Alright! Go now!” 

Dongho ordered. It had Minhyun taken aback, offended even. He now felt like he was being used. Despite the betrayal, the man then left on his quest to look for fresh fruit.

 

The long wait made Dongho more worried with thoughts over time. There was indeed something wrong with him inside, he could feel it. It was definitely not related to his previous injury, as this time it only affected his tail, not only the side of his ribs. 

He thought it was fever, because his tail had such a high temperature and he had began to actively sweat.

No, it wasn’t sweat. Dongho had no idea, but it seemed like water, like foam. He had not realized how bad it was until he saw his fins leave streaks across the bed sheet.

If it was a fever, then it was coming up fast. The more Dongho worried waiting for Minhyun to return, the hotter his tail become. To the point it was unbearable, almost as if he had been covered in layers of weighted blankets.

Water – perhaps, being in the pond would help him cool down. He decided, crawling towards the pond. However bow he felt ten times heavier, barely scraping his elbows out into the courtyard.

A noise from above interrupted him, he looked around, not seeing anyone. Yet when he glanced his eyes high enough, he finally saw where it came from.

“Woah! How did you get up there?” Dongho stared in awe at Mingi squatting on top of the high brick wall.

“I jumped.” 

The weightless boy leaped down to Dongho. Who suddenly realized, that he was meant to protect his identity, reaching to drag his dress over his long fins in panic. 

But in vain, Mingi had already seen them well. However, he was not so surprised by them.

“Don’t bother. I already know what you are,” The boy clicked his tongue, as if the interaction was not even that much of a big deal to him. “I have a very good nose, you see.”

“You’re a fish!” He announced. 

“I’m a Seirēn.” Dongho corrected. 

“Yeah, okay whatever.” Mingi rolled his eyes, uninterested by such details.

Instead, Mingi came to be curious of the body of the fish tailed creature. He cautiously moved closer to observe Dongho, on all fours, like some type of a ground animal, rather than a human.

“And what are you?” Dongho barked.

“Can’t you tell? I am a cat.” Mingi arched his spine up straight to pose for Dongho, “Meow!” He clawed his paw next to his face for confirmation.

Somehow, It didn’t look convincing enough. The half-cat was just another silly being to him, even sillier than a human with twenty fingers.

“I’ve never spoken to a fish before!” The cat explained his random appearance. They do say cats are indeed always curious. 

“I am NOT a fish.” 

Dongho repeated, more like growled. Turning a mean shoulder to Mingi. Despite the interruption, he was still eager to reach the pond, only to feel a sudden sting in his fin stopping him.

He looked back, only to see the little cat bastard with the fin in his mouth, like he was trying to take a bite out of a delicious pancake. The cat ears now all perked up and peeking out of his hair.

Mingi immediately spit the fin tail out, in response to Donghos hiss. The tail tasted weird, not that Mingi was about to actually eat it or anything. It was just a small test of taste, as he would call it.

“So, tell me,” Mingi jumped right in front of Donghos path, fluttering his long eyelashes at the siren, “What’s the deal with Minhyun? What does he intend to do with you?”

This was Mingis most sought for question. He was literally dying to know why Minhyun was hiding a whole fish man in his house.

“He didn’t touch you in any inappropriate places right?” Mingi gasped. 

Knowing Minhyun it was very plausible, the bastard would stick it into absolutely anything as long as it got a cute face.

Donghos cheeks flooded with pink, “No such thing!” He lied. “He wouldn’t try to hurt me, if that’s what you’re implying.” Dongho shrugged.

“I wouldn’t trust humans if I were you.” Mingi kicked his feet back, laying in the grass as if it was his bed.

“Then.. does Minhyun know you’re.. Abnormal?” Dongho shifted his tail to follow the cat.

A loud hiss erupted from the Mingi, accompanied with his now straightened tail shooting up into the air to tremble in place, fully shown. “I am not abnormal! It’s you who is abnormal!” The boy dug his fingers into the grass.

“He doesn’t need to know, it would do me no good.” Mingi calmed, scratching the back of his neck.

“Is something wrong?” Mingi peaked his cat ears up, looking at Donghos strange tail twist and turn under his clothing.

Dongho didn’t even realize, his tail was itching all over, and it would not go away. 

Mingi opened his mouth in revelation, he figured that Dongho was probably just drying out, like any normal fish did when stolen out of the water.

The cat boy cupped water frim the pond in his palms dropping it on Donghos legs, it seemed to do little help. His scales were already wet with something nasty, it had no smell, but it would collect around his scales like soap.

“Can I help you in another way?” Mingi worried for the fish.

At this point still, Dongho was a firm believer of his illness would be at one point going backwards. He had never been sick before, so the extent of his injury did not scare him, he simply did not know what to expect. Besides, so far every scar on his body had healed.

Something popped into his head at random; “This might sound weird, but I am craving salt.”

“Has Minhyun ever given you salt?” Mingi wiggled his cat ears.

“No.. But the ocean water had salt in it.” Dongho noted. 

He could not explain why he needed it, but at this point, he would be pleased just scrape his entire itchy tail with it.

“Oh. Okay.” 

Mingi scratched his ear confused by the bizarre request, “I’ll go find you some salt! Be right back!” The boy shoved his cat tail right back down his pant leg, and tumbled away over the high brick wall.

 

After the sun had swung across to the other side of the skies. Dongho was still by himself.

Minhyun was late. And the cat-human had probably long abandoned him. If it couldn’t get any worse it did. 

Donghos tail was watering, oozing water that would turn to soap. His clothes soaked heavy with some kind of thick substance. He could no longer wipe his tail, it was coated in foam.

He was stuck in the room unable to crawl no further. His tail so hot it was giving off heat from afar, making the rest his body sweat profusely. 

And he craved salt, just salt. Tasting the ocean water right now was something he wanted at least a hundred times more than to taste the human flesh, right now.

Dongho was scared, not scared of what was happening, but rather Minhyuns reaction. He would probably stop liking the man if he saw him all gross and slobbering like this.

Donghos pupils turned into tiny brown dots hearing a sudden strange noise – Sizzling. The sound you’d hear when something was melting on a pan.

It became loud. The siren shifted to look back and saw the source of the sound, his tail was producing foam. All of it just bubbling like water.

Dongho did not feel any pain, but it terrified him. He had never seen anything like this.

Right before his eyes, his whole fin erupted into a mass of bubbles, that shed and peeled away on the floor in seconds. He could not find his fin anymore.

Horrified he tried to crawl towards the door with his whole lower mass still sizzling. Minhyun should be home any minute now, he could help.

The wet sweat behind Donghos ears turned to foam too, his underarms, nostrils and even mouth, flooded with bubbles.

As he fought back to choke, a heavy weight rolled off his tail, as if he had become twice as light. He looked back to see his none of his familiar scales present. Instead, when his body shifted, the tail peeled itself apart, split into two before his very eyes.

Dongho had legs.

His eyes widened in shock, looking down he now had a set of feet instead of a tail. He was horrified, he felt like he could die.

“Minhyun..” 

The boy tried to lift himself, yet his brand new legs were too weak to move, knees sliding across the wet floor and going nowhere.

“Minhyun!” He yelped louder, asking for help.

 

Flowers bloomed everywhere around Minhyun as he found himself slowly approaching home, he wasn’t even in the slightest bit of a rush though. Just absorbing the lovely summer wind and sun to his perfect complexion– 

Thud!

Mingi ran headfirst straight to his side. Minhyun wobbled, fanning his long sleeve in air before his hand managed to catch a nearby fence for balance.

The boy who had ran into him was fully out of breath, hair unlikely messy, and some weird fur stuck on top of his head.

“Hwang! Your fish!” He shout, spit almost flying over his wet lips.

The tall noble froze, “My.. fish?” The only fish Minhyun knew of was Dongho.

Mingi gulped, realizing he had almost blown his own cover, “It’s so sad that you released it!” The frantic male made up words, “Anyways, how is Dongho doing?”

A weird feeling of dread kicked in for Minhyun hearing that name. As if something horrible had happened, yet he could not conclude the source of such worry. It amplified when Mingi, pale as a ghost uttered the sirens name out loud.

“I need to go somewhere! You hurry home, its getting very late!” Mingi sprinted, only turning back to yell at Minhyun halfway up from a hill.

Minhyun rushed home to Dongho. Just as his gut feeling was telling him to. It was right, something had happened. Servants had gathered in the courtyard, all in a big group.

“Young lord Hwang,” A male servant approached him first, “We caught a beggar sneaking around your courters stealing, we discovered him after he began yelling.” The man looked distraught.

First thing that had popped into was Dongho. He had been discovered, possibly captured or even worse. Yet why would they refer to him as a beggar, not as a sea-beast? A monster?

“Where is he now?” Minhyun almost choked up.

An elder woman with a wet rag rushed to cut in; “We locked him a chamber until we figured what to do. He was foaming at the mouth and couldn’t even stand.” 

She whined, “He was wearing nothing, but ruined female rags. He probably sneaked in, because he was hungry and homeless!”

Minhyun didn’t care about the details, it was almost as if everything said had flown right past his ears. “Let me see him!”

“But my lord, he is dangerous!” A man peeled back his sleeve and showed faint human teeth marks on his forearm. 

Yet Minhyun was already in the rush to make sure his siren was safe. The doors of the chamber locked open, Minhyun and one of the mansion guards quickly entered.

Dongho was rolled up in the very corner of the room into a small ball, as if he was sensitive to the light coming in from the door.

At first, Minhyun did not recognize him. The tail was gone, the fins were gone. There was nothing fish-like about the boy before him. But when he opened his eyes and turned to face Minhyun, the same so familiar expression appeared. His face, it was definitely Donghos.

“Kang Dongho! My old friend! How the hell did you end up here?” Minhyun flapped his sleeves, leaping himself around Donghos shoulders to hug him.

“Kang is your new family name now. I hope you like it.” Minhyun whispered, just low enough for the guard not to hear.

“Why is not Hwang then?” Dongho angrily whispered back.

“That would be just weird! I haven’t even met your parents yet!” Minhyun cursed, realizing he had already caught the confused gaze of the guard.

“Alright, lets walk back outside.” Minhyun stopped hugging the soaked boy, gesturing Dongho to come with him. “Walk?” The man dreaded.

 

Minhyun stomped into his room with Dongho over his shoulder like a large sack, dropping him flat on the floor. Even without the tail, the bastard was still heavy to carry.

Dongho raised from ground to position himself on hands and knees, going forwards like a giant toddler, yet the skirt had rendered his movement useless.

Interested, Minhyun kneeled right behind the tailless siren, and flicked the skirt up for him to shove his head inside. “What do we have here?”

Dongho squeaked, hearing Minhyuns voice change to muffled, underneath his dress. He couldn’t go anywhere, trapped in such an indecent position. With Minhyun right up his skirt like some kind of a pervert.

Underneath Minhyun had found two perfectly fit legs, they were wide and pleasingly corpulent. He ran his fingers up the mans inner thighs, a part that was once glued together as a tail. The skin there was soft, like that of a newborn. Bouncy to the poke of a finger.

Dongho gasped, feeling Minhyuns curious hands grab for parts he wasn’t even aware of yet himself.

Minhyun whipped himself out, red and out of breath like he was in a race. Then, flipping poor Dongho around on his back and sending his knees up to his elbows along with the shirt.

Minhyun spread the boys legs open for himself like window shutters on a sunny spring morning.

Dongho whimpered, he had no idea his new limbs could even hinge open sideways like this. And now Minhyun was glaring right at where his tail had once grown out of. His stare made Dongho afraid.

Minhyun could not hide his excitement, with the thing in between Donghos legs, he was for sure now fully human. “I’m gonna play with this later!” He cheered.

Previously, Dongho had wished he could have legs instead, but for it to actually happen was so unexpected. Minhyun looked happy though, and that was all that mattered.

He was no longer a siren. He was actually human.

“What happened to me?” He cried in distress. “You tell me! This is sweet!” Hwang rowed the boys knees like peddles in a boat.

“I am not gonna be able to swim, I guess.” Dongho sulked, missing the ocean.

Minhyun suddenly realized he had been a little insensitive, he had let his ugly possessive side show for a minute.

“Is there anyone in the ocean that waits for you?”

Minhyun became curious, as he previously could have cared even less about it. If a thing jumped out of the water to eat him once, it was better not knowing what else was out there to eat him.

“I haven’t seen anyone else in years. We usually don’t share the same territory, because there isn’t enough to eat. So we have spread out.” Dongho paused. “Not enough mates either.”

Minhyun scoffed in disgust at the implication. However, to become this guys mate, boyfriend rather, was a great honor though.

“So what now?” Dongho shot his eyes to Minhyun, looking sad all over.

“First off, lets clean you up.” Minhyun waved.


	8. Chapter 8

It was strange, living without a tail. His whole life, Dongho had spent underwater living differently, anything unlike the same way humans did. However, after falling for a one himself, him turning into a human was like a blessing.

The servants had been instructed that Dongho was a guest of Minhyun, here for an extended stay. This plan worked perfectly now that the man did not sport a tail end of a fish anymore.

To become human only in a matter of days – The once siren had never even heard of anything like this. Perhaps, it was because Sirens were never meant to live on land, thus his body was just trying to readjust to a new environment.

This was all to much to take in, the possibilities of how he had become this way were endless. Now that he had seen his own tail turn into legs, he knew everything was possible at this point.

Yet Dongho certainly didn’t mind it at all. This meant that his human would never have to return him to the ocean, like originally intended. It made him happy as is.

Dongho turned out to be just a few inches shorter than Minhyun. To him, It felt somewhat unfair. Back when he still had his mermaid tail, including the fins, he was much longer in length than the human. So it would make sense for him to be way much taller than Minhyun.

Another thing was that, Donghos human legs were way too different from his lovers legs. Of course, his were very long and somewhat thin. However, Donghos legs where the polar opposite, stubby and short. He looked nothing like his lover. Despite the concern, Minhyun really liked Donghos new limbs though, especially his thighs – for some reason.

 

Minhyun checked out how Donghos new outfit fit him, this time it was reasonable for him to be suited with underpants instead of some petite skirt. But obviously, the outfit Dongho was wearing had to be way less flashier than Minhyuns. Young Hwang was the star of this house and he was not about to give away his title, not even to his own boyfriend.

The new type of clothes felt weird around Donghos bottom limbs, they were tights and scratchy. The shorter male reached to itch in-between his legs, his nails scratching loud through the fabric.

“Dongho, you can’t do that in public. That’s weird!”

Minhyun panicked to hold Donghos hands up, before next up, the bastard would decide to shove his entire arm straight down the inside lining of his pants.

The once siren became annoyed, his new body was already clumsy and awkward enough. But how was he to ever learn how to use his legs if Minhyun kept pestering him not to touch certain places.

“Hm.. is there anything else I need to let you know about.” Minhyun pondered, hand to his chin.

He had already told Dongho about the most crucial parts of being a human, knowing how to take care of one self, what to eat and what not to eat, personal hygiene. And so on.

“Minhyun, how do I walk?” Dongho interrupted.

“I’ll do that later. It’s better if you can’t crawl far enough yet.” Minhyun scoffed. “Ah! I should teach you how to use the outhouse.” The boy sat up, ready to lead his friend outside.

“What about this?” Dongho asked casually.

“About wh–“ Minhyun turned back to see the male. “What the hell! What did you do?”

The sitting male was packing some serious heat in his pants, nervously chuckling once Minhyuns distraught eyes caught the state that Donghos lap was in. The guy was just sitting there mindlessly getting hard.

“I just scratched it. Is it normal?” Dongho asked not even knowing too much yet. “I’ve seen yours do it too!”

The hunger in Minhyuns eyes dimmed once he had heard himself being dragged into the equation. Yet after a silent scoff, his mood jumped right back up. He landed on the floor hands over Donghos knees, leaning in to the boy, with the biggest and the most pleased smile on his face.

“I can help you get it back to normal!” He offered, in a way an owner offers his most beloved lapdog a treat.

“Really?” The excitement had spread over to Dongho too, he was expecting something seriously cool. Instead, all he got were Minhyuns gross hands all over him.

The tall man pushed the boy back, making him tumble with both of his legs shooting up in the air. Minhyun snickered at the pretty sight of his lover laid out on his back, fully in Hwangs control now. 

A dark shadow loomed above Minhyuns head, like the young male was embodying the devil himself. Donghos human innocence was yet so young, but Hwang was already so eager to deflower him in the most filthiest of ways, with no morals in mind.

Feeling his bare skin in contact with the cold room floor, Dongho whined. He was quickly robbed of the same pair of pants, that Minhyun had previously fought so hard to put on.

Dongho wanted to hiss, but he would only choke trying. The stuff in his mouth and throat didn’t work the way it did before. Even when he tried no sound would come out. He only still did it purely out of a habit.

The human bastard had gotten himself out of his own pants at almost twice the speed, as if he had a barn on fire or something.

The tall man smacked himself against Donghos butt with a loud slap. Repositioning to force both of their groins squished together one against another. 

Dongho yelped, the warmth of the other male was so sudden. Pleased by the reaction, the tallest cautiously lined both of their dicks up in his hand, making them hug.

To the eye, there was a difference in color and texture, to Dongho it was much too off putting. He wished to be like Minhyun in every way possible. To him, he young noble was in every way the best human example. And to be different from him, for him it meant that he was not human enough. Not unless he was perfect like Minhyun.

Minhyun mistook Donghos burning red cheeks for a sign of him being easily flustered, especially in a position like this. It was so adorable, his lover was shy and did not know what to do, as if this was his first time. Well, technically it was.

He squeezed a formal grip over both lengths and tried to move, shifting from top to midway in easy slow strokes.

“This feels familiar to you right?” Minhyun needed confirmation.

It did, clearly Dongho was aware of what was happening to him. Yet this time, his entire anatomy was all different, “Y-yes.. It feels strange.” The boy stuttered, his body still trying to find function.

Minhyun was pleased to hear it, as a reward slightly increasing the speed. Their tips would squeeze tightly next to one another, blushing together like perfect twins.

Although the feeling was still somewhat foreign to Dongho, he quickly became adjusted to it. Finding himself giving in to Minhyuns pull. Soon throwing his head in circles of pleasure.

It was a pity that Minhyun could not lean down to kiss the boy without breaking the position. He was already foaming at the mouth thinking about deliciously biting into Donghos soft tongue, showing him who has the sharpest fangs now.

Minhyun put his suppressed aggression into the thrust of his hand, pounding down on the two dicks cupped in his hand. It made his lover erupt with moans like firework.

“Slow down?” Dongho winced, opening just one of his eyes to see Minhyun in the eyes.

“Trust me, you don’t want me to slow down too much.” 

Minhyun blew away the loose strands of hair falling over his eyes. His forehead was getting sweaty already. And now he needed both hands to keep the two fully hard spring-loaded dicks from escaping his hold.

“Minhyun- Ah!” 

The shorter male wanted to twist, trash around inside of Minhyuns rough fingers. Which were soon enough already tangled in a sticky mess. Both of the males oozing into a wet mix, continuously exchanging warmth.

The way Minhyun would rest his face, eyes just slightly open, lips parted to make way for his slow breaths. Dongho wanted to kiss him so much. It was a feeling so unbearable, he would much rather break away from these precious touches, just so he could be able to taste those sweet lips.

Without being able to hold himself any longer, Dongho pounced forwards grabbing the man above him by the back of his neck, and dragging him down on top of him. 

The crash made the young noble hiss, the sudden lack of contact with his hand felt like an unpleasant burn. Yet his whines were muted when the other male had claimed his lips.

Minhyun more than willingly let into the kiss, a messy open mouthed exchange that left both of their chins flooding with drool. The tall male could no longer find the fangs in Donghos mouth, his tongue aimlessly slicked across the row of now dull teeth, they were finally gone for good.

Minhyun pulled apart with heavy pants, almost as if he was about to faint from the heat alone. Just kissing was nice, but he did not know for how much longer he could hold with out much else.

“Dongho, I wanna put it in.”

The shorter male twitched, eyes bright and big to the suggestion. “Put- in?”

It made Minhyun annoyed. Obviously it was reasonable for Dongho to not realize what he was asking of him. Yet Minhyun felt like if he had to explain it in detail to his lover, he would just die of embarrassment. Shy and mute, he kept staring at Dongho, hoping it would just magically click for the male instead.

The poor boy on the floor squinted trying to visualize what his human was speaking of, but eventually he seemed to get it right.

“Like this?” He hooked a leg around Minhyun pulling his groin even closer to his bare bottom.

Right in that moment, Minhyun felt like his heart would burst from cuteness. His mind became flooded with nothing but clouds of pink steam, and soon he had become blind to his own actions. Flipping the once mermaid around on his knees, extending the boys backside to be tall before him.

Donghos hips were so wide. It felt like even if Minhyun was to turn his face to the side, there would still be nothing else in his vision, other than the miles of just Donghos plush butt cheeks.

Minhyuns fingers would literally sink into the skin upon touch, the man was a walking cushion. 

He almost felt apologetic for staining such a pretty canvas with his still wet sticky hands. Those same hands were to soon become even more rough, pulling on the skin as if he was tearing apart hills with his palms.

The opening in between Donghos cheeks was so small and tiny, even if the other male was to pull it by the edges with his thumbs, it would not stretch. 

At the other, Dongho had yelped feeling Minhyun relentlessly fondle his behind like a toy. 

His moans alerted Minhyun, yet the tall man had become hesitant to fully proceed with the deal. Obviously, he didn’t wish to accidentally rip his boyfriend in two with his rock hard dick.

“This won’t do.” Minhyun uttered under his breath, cursing at himself for not planning this out before hand. 

His dick was already dripping, and if he didn’t stick it in somewhere soon, he’d for sure would just rot.

“Clench your muscles here.” He surprised the man, by lightly slapping his behind.

Dongho did as he said, squeezing the muscles in his legs as hard as he could, still not fully knowing what was going on. 

He looked down to his legs, horrified to see the tip of Minhyuns dicks like a ghost, emerge from in between his shut thighs to look him straight in the eyes.

The tall male groaned, thrusting himself through the tight thigh gap. The heated legs were burning hot like a stove from both sides, yet the baby smooth skin felt like a refreshing caress to every one of his thrusts. 

Of course, friction was hardly enough, but at this point Minhyun would settle for absolutely anything as long as he could rub it against his hungry dick.

Dongho became weak to Minhyuns hips swinging into him full force, his knees so tightly pressed together, he was bound to collapse any minute.

Like glue, Minhyuns length had almost become stuck lodged in between the other boys legs when trying to yank back. How can a human being even hold onto something this dearly, if anything, the slippery environment should be making it easier for Minhyun to glide up and down.

Minhyun gripped Donghos dick for balance, causing him to whimper a big heart shaped moan.

This entire time the bastard had not even touched himself once, like he was hoping it would just work on its own.

It all came down to Minhyun to take the matters into his own hands, and give the neglected area some love, before it starts deteriorating and turning colors.

The sudden contact made his lover almost purr to touch, stars and shapes glimmered and sparkled beneath his shut eyelids. Minhyuns pull was gentle and caring, as if he was holding onto something precious. 

His index finger circled the slit opening of the mans flooding tip, running slow laps before all five fingers together made a full caress from top to the bottom.

A tighter pull came, and then in a calculated speed the hand cycled back and forth. Dongho felt droll drip from his mouth just trying to desperetly look back down on himself. Minhyuns length peeking just below his own groin, sliding against the sensitive skin there.

Feeling himself closer to reaching his limit, Dongho lowered his head to the ground, resting his chin on top of his hand. “Minhyun I think I’m just gonna explode...” 

He bit his teeth into the back of his hand, making a pained expression while looking back for Minhyun.

The taller male had accidentally caught a glance of Donghos face looking like that, and in that moment he couldn’t even hold himself, flooding thick wet in between his lovers thighs.

It took few big breaths for Minhyun to bounce back after making such a mess. 

When he looked up it appeared that Dongho had already toppled over, just quivering in place. His giant legs stacked on top of one another, slowly sliding apart in motion due to the liquids drowning his skin. The same pained expression had amplified on his face.

“Minhyun..” He called out for help, his voice just about to crack.

Realizing it was an emergency, Minhyun crawled his fastest to save his lover. Cupping the dying groin in his palms like his own newborn child.

Dongho swung himself onto his back sensing Minhyuns lips unexpectedly in contact with his twitching dick. Minhyuns mouth swallowing him from all sides, tongue twirling and sliding further down his whole size, it made Dongho borderline scream. 

In just few moments, like a light at the end of a tunnel, he reached his own limit.

Minhyun choked up a laugh, what they had just done was wild. Totally unprompted. Yet he refused to take the full blame for this, how could he, Dongho was too cute for him to resist.

The weakened male wanted to ask where the stuff he had filled Minhyuns mouth with had gone. Yet the gulp going down the boys throat was much too evident not to notice.

It made him wish to hide his head under a pillow.

 

After being honored by being allowed sleep next to Dongho for such long hours, Minhyun didn’t even want to get of the bed at all. 

Just holding the hand of his lover alone, made him feel like he was holding onto the most precious treasure in this world. And he was right, the male happily snoring into his lap, was his sun. The very center of his own little universe.

It made Minhyun so sad that he could not gather enough words in one sentence, to explain to Dongho exactly how much he meant to him.

Suddenly, Minhyun got the inspiration to quickly write a poem about this while Dongho was still asleep. However as soon as he moved his butt up from the bed, Dongho hooked his large meaty arms around Minhyuns unwilling waist, dragging him down like a weight at the end of a chain.

The sea devil had been awake this whole time, just pretending to be asleep in order to spend more time with Minhyun. The tall man was annoyed, yet he couldn’t stay too mad. He would’ve done the same for Dongho himself.

Minhyun sent a grumpy morning glare to Dongho, “How are your new legs?” He sighed.

“They are fine.” Dongho sulked. “Hey, how come when I close my mouth and nostrils I can’t breathe?” The boy jumped in curiosity.

That was such an odd question, but considering Dongho had been used to breathing with his skin, it was somewhat a fairly reasonable curiousity.

“Don’t do that.” Minhyun raised his index to scold the boy. But something cut his attention.

A noise coming from the courtyard.

Instinctively, Dongho protectively snuck closer to taller boys bare chest. 

It sounded like a person was rustling and moving outside, but how would the be able to sneak in like this? All doors had been shut.

Whoever it was, they were coming in. Two feet stomped on the other side of the door, shifting it open in a rush.

Mingi burst into the room not expecting to see the two males cuddling together, naked on the floor of Hwangs bedroom. “Eek!” He hissed, almost spilling the object in his hands.

Mingi had arrived with the salt. Ten years late.

“Choi! How the hell did you get in here!” 

Minhyuns initial anger had made him entirely forget about covering his own junk first. However, Dongho was a quick thinker, hiding his entire self, apart from the nose, under the bedsheet.

The younger male felt insulted, he had bruised his hands and knees just to save the life of his fish friend, only to be accused of trespassing like this.

The realization of terror was all over Minhyuns face by now, Mingi, the loudest mouth in town, had seen him in bed with another unmarried man.

“Get aside Hwang! Dongho needs my help!” The youngest ignored Minhyun.

Mingi hopped in bed in-between the two lovers, shoving his spread fingers straight over Minhyuns face to push him out of the way. In hurry, he cupped Donghos cheeks, squishing the mans face like he was a toddler to forcefully bring the box of salt to his mouth.

“Mingi what the hell?!” Minhyun jumped to stop his childhood friend from force feeding Dongho salt.

Dongho choked, tasting the unpleasant taste on his tongue. His human taste buds could not handle it at all, like they once used to out in the ocean.

“Ah! It makes my feet itch! I don’t want it!” Dongho whined, rushing to spit it out.

Mingi widened his eyes like pears, he had figured it out. “Maybe the sea salt has to do something with your-“ He cut himself off. 

“Hang on.. Did you just say feet?”

Mingi realized Dongho no longer owned a fish tail, two bald knees poked out of the bedsheet – he had become human. 

The boy gasped in shock, but with Minhyun here, he could not ask how or why, because, then he would blow his own cover.

Mingi then realized that the two had been just staring at him, particularly Minhyun, he was glaring. 

He could tell that the atmosphere had quickly became awkward. The two males were obviously in middle of something important, and Mingis kind help was very much not needed anymore.

“Get out already!” Minhyun had enough.

“Ow!” Mingi tumbled back in bed, bitter to rub his now sore tailbone on which he had landed his fall.

How dare the guy raise his voice at him, when Minhyun was the one who had just fucked a fish. Mingis original theory was right, but the perverse prick had really crossed the line this time.

Mingi ran out, then right back in just to yell; “Forget I was even here!” And then away again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys this is like totally unrelated, but would anyone be interested in reading a jbaek story? im not sure if there would even be an audience for such a rare pairing, so i dunno about writing.
> 
> i originally didnt mean to become a one pairing exclusive, i just picked a random pairing at first and from there i was held at gun point to write more for this tag.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry for posting so many updates in such a short time span and accidentally turning the baekmin tag a fish market. lolol.

“Alright, now your left foot!”

Minhyun stood a meter away from Dongho, arms extended just in case the large man decided to crash down like a tilting old shed. 

The short one was terrified to, he refused. From up here everything looked so high. He even felt like his head was spinning looking down at his non-existent fins.

The poor male had once again, for the hundredth time, sunken to the floor, “Minhyun this is so hard! Do you do this everyday?” He whined, throwing back his neck.

Minhyun scoffed, mumbling many curses under his breath. This was really testing his patience. Dongho would just give up after every second try, yet walking itself wasn’t even anything that hard to memorize in the first place.

After a passive aggressive silence, Minhyun reached for the broomstick at the far end of the room, luckily not to hit the boy with it this time, “Use a cane and slide your feet.” He dropped it into the boys lap.

Fighting to earn even the smallest of appreciation from his grumpy human, Dongho obediently stood up, clutching to the broomstick for dear life. It was a pitiful sight to say the least.

“The faster you can walk, the sooner we can go on walks outside.” Minhyun teased the idea.

The word – outside, it made Dongho uneasy. He had never seen the human world so up close. Living in Minhyuns pond had been like a bubble of safety for him. The big stuff out there, it made him both excited and terrified at the same time.

Thud. Thud.

Dongho moved the broomstick two steps forward, wincing as one foot would not listen to the other. Minhyun was so mean just glaring at him like that, he felt that if he got any more of these judgmental stares, he’d just cry from the shame.

Now Minhyun was the one feeling bad. A quick solution had come to his mind. He walked behind Dongho hugging him from the back like a doll.

Dongho understood the idea, but he wasn’t too sure if he was fond of it, “You don’t have to do this, it looks weird.” He struggled.

Minhyun squeezed onto the boys chest, “If anyone stares at you wrong, I’ll just send them off.” He whispered a low threat into Donghos ear.

Somehow this embrace had gotten at least ten times more weird. Dongho began to peddle his feet forwards, slowly reaching the door of Minhyuns room that he had never dared past on his own. Behind it, was an extended corridor he had seen just once or twice.

Wooden doors opened with a creak, revealing an even bigger courtyard in the heart of the mansion. This place was huge, great open space with plants and flowers as décor. 

The two men weirdly wobbling out the door immediately gained the attention of the other servants outside.

Seeing their weird glares, Dongho wanted to step backwards, to flee. Yet he ended up even further pushing himself deeper into Minhyuns chest, that was immovable, a heavy blockade holding him captive.

Prompted by fear, it seemed like Donghos legs had gained function only in a matter of seconds. The male flipped himself around stomping at Minhyuns chest like a battering-ram.

He was finally standing on his own, Minhyun had succeeded.

From there, pretty much against Donghos will, Minhyun dragged the man outside the mansion. Ready to show him the view of the whole village, the entire world even. 

Or maybe it was the other way around, and he was the one showing the world his boyfriend, instead.

The human world was bright and loud, just as Dongho had imagined it being. Stepping his feet into it, all his previous fears had now temporarily faded. He wanted to explore so much more.

Donghos steps were tiny and cautious, each bigger leap made his arms go flying into ten different directions to grasp for balance. 

He had even memorized a rhyme in his head; right foot, left foot, right foot – wait, which one was the right and the left again?

Although It wasn’t much, Minhyun was pleased to see such drastic progress. If Dongho got even further with this, he’d probably make a great runner. His legs, although short, were definitely built for it.

The clumsy man hopped from one foot to another quicker, to catch up with Minhyun already far ahead. Only occasionally squatting down to catch a breath, before he’d do the next five meters.

While resting, something completely unrelated suddenly popped into Donghos head, “Minhyun, what do cats like?”

The tall noble was confused by such a strange question. But since this was his first time living as a human. It did make sense for him to be curious about even the most random of things.

Minhyun pondered, “Hm.. Catnip plant maybe?”

“Catnip..” Dongho repeated to make himself remember, as he had no idea what it really was.

“Take me to the place where you humans trade stuff.” Dongho ordered, jumping up from the ground. 

“The market?” Minhyun blinked, it appeared that in a short span of time, Dongho had already developed an interest in the material world.

“Yes!” A smile bloomed on his face. However, it wasn’t the same way for Minhyun, it meant that his pockets of coin were to be emptied to a null.

Dongho pulled Minhyun by the hand closer to the market stands, mouth gaping open in awe. The ocean boy had never seen so much food in one place, his mouth was absolutely watering at the sight.

A row of pretty apples had gained the full attention of the merman. “I’ll have some of these.” Minhyun held up a finger count to the vendor, reaching to pay.

Yet as soon as Minhyun pulled out the currency, Dongho had already snatched it from him, quickly hopping away from Hwang as if he had just left the male robbed.

“Hey! Don’t go too far!” Minhyun yelled at the fleeing male, hand running through his other pocket for any other spare coins.

Dongho wandered further of into the market, looking for plants, specifically catnip. 

He felt like he somehow needed to repay his cat friend, but he wasn’t sure how. Dongho figured, he could present Mingi with a gift to make up for it.

Dongho stumbled upon a medicine stand, selling mints and other teapot designated weed leaves. “Do you have catnip here?” The boy clutched the coin in his hand.

The seller spoke numbers and prices, nothing Dongho could comprehend. The person tightened catnip into a bundle held by a string, presenting it to the puzzled male.

The male was disappointed, catnip was just grass. How could Mingi even like something like this.

“Those too!” Dongho noticed a stand of dainty flowers off to the side, finding them way more pretty than just some plain weeds.

Dongho exchanged his whole pocket of coins and left even before the person at the stand could count his change. The boy had already disappeared into the crowd with a bouquet of the prettiest flowers.

Minhyun began to panic, his long neck did not help finding the short male above the crowd. Just then, the said male bumped into him from behind, flowers up to his nose.

Minhyun almost teared up, “Are those for me?” He squealed. “No? They are for Mingi.” Dongho simply shrugged.

Minhyun was so mad. Why the hell was his beloved preparing gifts for that random guy. More so, right after Mingi had broken into their bedroom to throw salt in their eyes. As if he had come to punish the two for committing adultery.

“I wanna be his friend!” Dongho announced, more like, demanded. “Fine..” Minhyun pretended not to be jealous. 

Dongho totally did not notice Minhyuns sad frown, “Can you bring me to him?” He insisted. 

“Too bad, Mingi lives out of town.” Minhyun smirked. 

Looks like those flowers might as well will just have to wither then!

 

The pair began to walk home. Only for Minhyun to suddenly remember something himself, of course he wasn’t going to tell Dongho about it yet. It was meant to be a surprise.

“I forgot something! You go home first, and I’ll catch up!” Minhyun jumped in front of Dongho, speaking to him while holding onto his wrists.

“What is it?” Dongho had tilted his head. “Eh? I’m not gonna tell you.” Minhyun looked baffled that Dongho would even try to ask, wasn’t it already obvious that it was a secret?

“I’m just gonna tell you just one thing – Tonight, I will succeed!” Minhyun stood brave, his chest pushed out.

“Oh, good luck then!” Dongho cheered for his friend. 

He had assumed Minhyun meant something good by that. It made the tall man almost feel like a criminal for what he actually had in mind, and how it also involved Dongho as the main subject.

“But.. Market place is not that far back, can’t I just walk back with you?” Dongho sulked, blaming his bad legs.

Minhyun suddenly became as red as a lobster, he obviously had something mayor up his sleeve, “It’s not something you can buy out in broad daylight in an ordinary market!” The man scoffed, avoiding Donghos eyes.

Minhyun was like a puzzle Dongho couldn’t figure out to solve, “Can’t I just go with you?”

“No, its embarrassing!” Minhyun winced, suddenly becoming self conscious of the people walking by possibly overhearing their conversation.

“Go home alone, and please don’t get lost anywhere!” The boy begged, hugging Dongho dearly before running off top speed.

Dongho began walking, slowly. 

This time, if he would wobble, there would be nobody to catch him. But for Minhyun to rush off and leave helpless male by himself like this, meant that he had something very important in mind. He was off saving the world probably.

As expected, Dongho had eventually found a way to trail off, finding himself on an empty park like pathway. Flowers beds hugged the narrow grass path. A droopy willow tree up ahead blocking the path was the only retreat from the scorching sun.

The once siren was carefully stepping over the roots of the tree, sticking out of the ground like steps that lead the path down a hill.

Just then, as Dongho was underneath the high tree, the branches began creaking, breaking above his head. Leaves rustled before a whole human had fallen right down from the arms of the tree.

Mingi landed right before Donghos feet, scaring the living spirit out of him. This guy was literally everywhere now.

“Mingi!”, “Fish boy!” They both exclaimed in union recognizing one another.

“I am not a fish!” Dongho shout, before his voice sunk, “Not anymore..” He was still unsure if he should’ve been happy or sad about it.

“Ehh.. you still smell like fish to me.” Mingi wiped his elbows and pulled himself up from the ground butt first.

Dongho was pained to see the cat wince and scratch right after such a fall, “What where you doing in the tree!” He pointed.

“Ah.. just.. pondering.” Mingis shoulders hanged low, “You know, you and Minhyun have gotten very close, you two probably even share secrets with one another..” The cat had become even more sad, looking down to the ground.

“I didn’t tell him about your tail! He still doesn’t know!” Dongho pleaded, yet it wouldn’t stop the other boys cries.

“I remember when Minhyun was just a young boy. Gosh, they all grow so fast!” Mingi sniffled away his tears. He looked to puzzled Dongho, looking at the man as if he was to send of his own son off to a marrige.

“Aren’t you two the same age? What do you mean, when he was a young boy?” Dongho asked.

“I never knew he’d choose to have someone like you in his life. Regardless, I respect his decision and open mindedness.” Mingi shot a quick glance down to the sirens feet, the toes wiggling inside of the sandals.

“Uhh.. This is for you.” Dongho punched his hand forwards. Ready to rid himself of both the flowers and Mingis weird presence already.

“Me!?” He exclaimed not expecting it at all. Suddenly his tears had ceased, almost if it all had just been an act. “For the salt.” Dongho scratched the back of his neck, gradually becoming even more uncomfortable over time.

Mingi wasn’t impressed by it, yet the kind gesture itself made him pull a pleased smirk. “Thanks then.” The cat finally felt appreciated.

“Bye!” Dongho suddenly remembered how to walk, rushing to flee home in hurry.

Mingi watched as the siren bolted in totally the opposite direction of the Hwang residence. There was certainly something fishy about the man, something didn’t feel quite right about him becoming a human.

Even if the legends of mermaids turning humans could be taken into account as evidence, Dongho wasn’t even a mermaid to begin with. He was a blood thirsty monster, meant to consume humans as pray. And for that to become a human themselves. It didn’t sound reasonable.

Perhaps it was just a façade, a way for him to fit in to easier lure his victims. 

The second Mingi had seen Dongho wandering around the village outskirts all by himself, the cat boy had claimed the tree, to secretly oversee his any suspicious activities.

Yet sadly there was nothing of interest, just a lost idiot in the woods.

Mingi put the bouquet of flowers to his nose, to inhale the pretty scent. Maybe the fish boy wasn’t all that bad.

 

Minhyun had looked everywhere in the house, asked everyone, but nobody had seen or heard from Dongho. He knew it was a bad idea to let the bastard walk home by himself, even if he was faced with a completely narrow path leading straight to the doorstep.

The sun was setting quickly, it was for the best to find the male before it turns dark. Minhyun called around, even traveling to the other side of the village, yet nothing.

Desperate, he looked for paths Dongho could’ve taken. The boy liked pretty and shiny things. Tasty things, it lead Minhyun to follow a path of fruit trees far off from the main village. 

Just as he was about to give up and sob, the big familiar man just bumped right into him at random, again.

“Wah!” Dongho wobbled, trying not to lose balance. “Minhyun, I learned how to run!” The boy cheered, with the most innocent face. 

Hwang wanted to strangle him for this.

“Where the hell have you been!” Minhyun half whispered, half yelled. Not wanting their quarrel to be heard far across the hills.

“I got a little confused.” Dongho nervously chuckled.

Minhyun swore to never leave the man alone. Not even for a second, he was an idiot for even considering it. Even bigger idiot than the one before him, standing lost between two trees.

Minhyun snuck his palms around Donghos face, cupping his cheeks. The noble sneaked a quickly glance behind him to see if anyone else was nearby. It was silent.

Donghos eyes lit up, shining big and pretty like the rarest ambers. Just looking at him in the eyes, made Minhyun feel like he had drowned in the boys stare.

The mans pupils were no longer beast-like, there was no sign of a vicious animal inside of Dongho. He had really, finally, at last, become a human.

Minhyun froze time by giving the man a quick kiss. Together like this, it felt like both men had ascended into the softest clouds. Minhyuns love bites were gentle, Donghos pants low.

The sunset glow was already deep behind the tree line. The two began to walk home, slowly not a word to be exchanged. Just awkward smiles and secret naughty glances. Minhyun held Donghos hand gripped, afraid to ever lose him.

“Eek!” Minhyun squealed, feeling himself step on something funny. He jumped back to see what it was, fearing he might of stepped on a snake.

The tall man made the shape out to be a human leg, his horrified glance then shot up to the rest of the body, that had fallen over into the bed of flowers. “What the hell?!” He cursed.

The person stuck in the grass, it was nobody else, but Mingi. 

But why was he acting so weird; rolled up on the grass as it was his own bed, breathing in heavy wet pants. The feline eyed boy welcomed both men a lewd smirk.

“Hehehe.. Meow.” Mingi just could not stop giggling.

The bouquet of flowers Dongho had given him earlier had been the clear culprit. The catnip leaves could make cats delirious, but Dongho had no way of knowing. This was entirely accidental.

“What’s wrong with him?” The shorter male extended his neck in confusion.

Minhyun was just as clueless, he had never seen his friend in this state, “Is he drunk?”

Dongho didn’t say anything out loud, just pointed his finger to Mingis spare hand reaching into the front of his own robe. His pale chest barely peeking through the opening. 

The bastard was feeling himself up.

Minhyun blushed in anger. What on earth was this indecent behavior, most of all, right in front of his boyfriend. The man was absolutely shameless!

First, the prick dares to break into Minhyuns house, now this? Mingi had really lost it..

Disgusted by what he had seen, the tall male dragged Dongho by the hand away from such a bad influence. Clouds of steam blowing out of his nostrils. He did not even look back once.

After Minhyun had stomped all the way home, even he himself had ran out of breath, the run was quite necessary. However, after seeing something so filthy with his own two precious eyes, he really just couldn’t help, but to flee to some place pure.

Dongho sank his butt to the floor exhausted. “What was wrong with him?” Dongho worried.

“He was drunk out of his mind.” Minhyun scoffed. “It looked like he was having fun. I wanna try it too.” The sitting male shot a praying look to his boyfriend.

The boyfriend wanted to scold him, was he out of his mind? Why on earth would he think rolling around in some bush, wasted, was any fun. But about mid syllable, he cut he thought.

Dongho would probably be so cute acting all drunk and sleepy. Or perhaps he would become turned up, vicious and rough. That would indeed be pretty fun.

Minhyun wasn’t big about drinking himself, but considering all factors, this was a reasonable sacrifice. The imagery had already flooded his mind with dirty thoughts, plus he had already been planning something for tonight. Maybe the alcohol would help Dongho ease into it even more.

“I’ll go get some liquor for us then!” Minhyun celebrated along with his so easily impressionable boyfriend.

 

Jonghyun walked the village path at dark, whistling to himself. Carrying just a dinky, creaky lantern to light the upcoming darkness ahead. The edge of the sky was just barely bright.

“Ow!” Something had caught onto his leg almost making him trip. Yet, no matter how much he shook his foot it wouldn’t let go.

“Huh!?” He leaned down to see what it was, before another stronger yank made him fully tumble towards the pull.

The crash had made the light of his lamp go out, ridding the man of his vision. Jonghyun rubbed his aching elbow, finding himself fallen over in a pit of tall grass. Strong scent of mint in the air.

Once young nobles eyes had adjusted to the darkness, he realized, he had just fallen into a lap of another person.

“Choi M-Mingi?” Jonghyun stuttered. Surprised to find son of the merchant, just about, grabbing people by the feet.

Mingi threw the clever boy a sly smirk, purring in his hold. “Jonghyun, pet me.” He begged.

The human was puzzled, “P-pet?” A clumsy hand reached to pat Mingi on the head, combing his messy locks. “Like this?”

The strokes felt so incredibly good on scalp, “Nyaa! Good boy!” He leaned further into the boys confused palm. “Huh?” Jonghyun thought he had misheard.

Out of nowhere, the young Kim felt a foreign caress inside of his robe. It took a few seconds to realize it was in fact a human hand. And both of his were already placed on Mingis head.

A squeal dead into the night felt so out of place over the silent still rooftops of the now sleeping village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo!! i reached a page two of comments!! big goal. thank u guys!
> 
>  
> 
> (ignore the irrelevant text below:)
> 
> 01101100 01110101 01110110 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01110100 01110111 01110100 00100000 01101101 01110101 01110100 01110101 01100001 01101100 01110011


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that feel when u refresh baekmin tag on ao3 and theres new content, but its actually just fiveraysofsun again, updating the fish au for the eight day in a row.

Drinking was a horrifically bad idea. Not only just because Minhyun was getting tipsy ten times quicker than Dongho. But also because the alcohol had made them way too clumsy and disoriented to even reach the bed. 

Minhyuns great plan of playing with his merman under the sheets was now in shambles.

The two only managed to go as far as kissing and getting all heated up under their clothes, but unable to remove them due to their fingers going shaky and eyelids prematurely entering sleeping mode.

Minhyun bought up the idea of solving the problem with a pair of scissors, yes it was that urgent. 

However, Dongho was too scared, so they had to resort to the good old one-two-three-pull technique.

A muffled scream begging for help fled from inside Donghos top, tangled around his arms above his head. Minhyun tore the outfit off his ocean prince, to save him from eventual suffocation.

The shorter boy fell to the floored bed, loud crash prevented by the mountain of cushions. He was finally freed of clothing, and soon enough, so was Minhyun. Both of them red as lobsters straight out of the pot.

“Finally!” 

Minhyun towered tall above Dongho before pouncing onto him. Arms spread across the chest, sliding to the sides reaching the mans smooth back.

Dongho was burning hot like a burning stove, sensitive to even the littlest of Minhyun touches. Tinyest brush of a hair made the goosebumps on Donghos arms raise.

His face snapped to a static expression, as his boyfriend used his cooling tongue to tease right in the middle of his chest.

Angry fingers flooded over the mans spacious pecs; unnecessary wide and voluminous for Minhyuns short vision. 

“Woah!” 

Dongho jolted feeling his boyfriends teeth grind the skin of his chest, nibbling and pressing onto the rough surface.

Minhyuns hair was just slightly swept to the side, revealing the best of his forehead. Those little cute eyebrows. Then moving further down, his cunning eyes, feline like those of a fox.

“Minhyun, you are so pretty.” 

Dongho spoke out of nowhere. Yet it was as if the compliment had entirely flown past Minhyuns reddened ears. He appeared to be busy with other things.

Despite Dongho seeing Minhyun as the most beautiful thing on earth, in reality Hwang was gross and drunk to his limit.

He was struggling, not at all able to guide his mouth into the right directions and settling for literally anything else in the reach. 

To him, all of this was still Dongho. What difference did it make if he was to eat the man whole anyways.

Minhyun released his vicious love bite to make an attempt to find Donghos neck again, moving up to the shoulder. Another big chomp happened, then again and again, in a repeated pattern. 

With strings of droll the tall youth pulled away, tasting something bitter to the tip of his tongue.

Normally, Minhyun would not be this rude and direct, yet the liquor had already rewired some of his manners.

“Why does each I kiss you smell like soap?” Minhyun complained, he could taste it in his mouth.

“You said I smelled like fish!” Dongho drunkenly argued.

How much soap exactly did this guy waste, “Did you use up all of it?” Minhyun overreacted.

“I think there isn’t a single spot on my body that I didn’t soap! Even the hard to get to places!” Dongho happily bragged expecting Minhyun to be impressed.

Minhyun didn’t want to scold him, he smiled across his face trying to conceal much of his internal suffering. The jerk was absolutely wasteful.

As punishment, Minhyun rolled the man upside down on his stomach like a bear. “Uwa!” Dongho yelped.

“Giddy up!” Minhyun slapped the boys sore behind, instructing him to stand on his hands on knees. Dongho gulped, he knew what this was all about now. 

Minhyun was going to succeed tonight.

While Dongho was busy biting his nails in fear, the tall boy had already plopped a jelly filled jar to his side, scooping a handful into his palm with a wet squelch.

“What in the currents is that?” Dongho looked back behind him and almost jumped seeing Minhyuns slimy hand near his behind.

“You don’t know how much trouble I had to go through just to get my hands on this.” His boyfriend opened up, “This is your surprise.”

“I don’t like this surprise!” He cried for help. The cold substance touching upon his most sensitive parts. Minhyun was relentless, oiling him up like hinges of a rusty barn door.

“Wah! It stings!” He protested. “Huh? The guy who sold it to me told me it shouldn’t leave a rash.” Minhyun worried for just a second, before applying it to himself for confirmation. 

“It’s fine! See?” 

The tall boy pointed to his raising dick coated in lube. Dongho felt like a fool for even looking and expecting to see anything other than a dick in his face.

“Minhyun why are you like this.” Dongho blushed like a dummy.

Minhyun pressed hips with Dongho, tracing the mans behind with his index finger, “Because, I love you always. All ways.” 

It went right in!

Dongho yelped helplessly at the foreign feeling, squirming inside of his body. A natural reflex of his caused his body to tighten around the lone finger, swallowing around it.

It spun, like a key inside a lock it turned all the way around while he was in middle of squeezing. His insides didn’t know how to react to the sudden stretch.

Nails dug deep into the cushion Dongho had been clutching under his hand, trying to endure his body changing, adjusting. 

Minhyuns hand rocked back and forth, accompanied with quiet squelching noises only for his ears to hear.

The pull wasn’t as bad as before, the digit moving at ease. Yet his lover wasn’t moaning quite loud enough for it to please his own ears yet.

“Minhyun.. Wah! Feels weird.. Feels weird!” The shortest whimpered, trying to hold in his cry.

“Here right?” The boyfriend asked for confirmation gliding at the best angle. Dongho melted on the spot. “Heh.. found it.” Minhyun smirked, removing his wet hand.

The other boy felt himself lose Minhyuns touch, he felt so helplessly empty without him. Reaching behind himself to return the warmth to his loosened muscles.

“Hey! That’s cheating!” Minhyun shooed, despite his boyfriends angry whines.

Gently, Minhyun turned his boyfriend around back on his back. Cheeks wearing the shyest of color hidden behind his curled, twisted fingers, in a desperate attempt to cover up his shameful lewd face. 

But Hwang wanted to see it, even if he was glowing red as lighthouse, slobbering and crying tears of sweat. Minhyun wanted it all.

A pillow slid under Dongho, propping him much higher. His back ached just a bit, but then more pillowd found its place under his spine to soothe the position.

Dongho bit his lip, feeling Minhyun nearing his fingers back to the previous spot to play with him once more. 

No, it wasn’t his hand, it was something else.

The now scared boy shut his eyes, hoping the lack of vision would remove the pain too. Yet it did not hurt that much, at least not to the extent he had anticipated.

The male thought of things to calm himself, ocean currents swirling against his tail, the bed of sand at the oceans bottom caressing his soft fins.

But soon enough, his boyfriends touches became the ones calming him. So slow and calculated, in a way he couldn’t be harmed. Minhyuns arms felt a little bit more like home.

The tall male pushed past the tip of his length, slowly lessening the distance. The shortest would always manage to ride out every one of the waves of stings, all the way until the very end.

Their distance lessened to nothing. Minhyun sighed in relief; the body of his boyfriend, like once blank canvas had become a finished painting, a beautiful mess of vivid colors. 

In his hold, Dongho had bloomed like a flower in full spring. Yet it was so sad – Minhyun was about to pluck all of his pretty petals away.

A long whimper came out of Dongho, his tummy again felt empty once Minhyun had departed. Before he could fully grasp at the empty silence left in-between his legs, Minhyun thrust back in full force.

Dongho could swear he had seen all the stars in the sky fly by, even the moon itself had fallen. He yelped, whimpered and twitched. But Minhyun would not stop, repeating the same routine. Brushing against the memorized spot, sometimes stabbing at it on purpose, sometimes brushing right past it.

“Don’t look away.” Minhyun sulked.

Dongho tried to force himself to look at the young noble, but he just couldn’t. If he still had his animalistic instincts perhaps, but now all he was left with was his normal flustered self.

Dongho didn’t even need to say it, Minhyun could understand just by his lovers pained glance. 

Of course, if Minhyun was in the position where he was being pounded by someone handsome like him, he’d look away too.

Minhyun tightened his hold onto Dongho mountainous thigh to secure his position, leaning in to pay more attention to the boys embarrassed junk.

The boys hips immediately bounced up, his body already recognized the shape of Minhyuns hand, growing excited to his every stroke.

It was not long before both men began flooding with more than just sweat, filling the whole room with grunts and whines. Going back and forth, pushing and pulling, taking and giving.

All of the veins of Minhyuns neck had grown visible, like long threads they lead from his neck to his chest, popping and hiding under his skin with every hard breath. And there were many such hard breaths.

Each time he hit into his lover, it felt like he was traveling even deeper and deeper, each moan louder and louder. It had become intense, Donghos dick throbbing ready between his fingers.

The tallest knew it would come soon, lapping his thumb gently around the boys dripping head, pressing pressure into the slit.

The short male opened his mouth to scream, but the feeling of release overcame him, sending him into direct shock. It could only be described, as what felt to him, like the highest ocean dive, a refreshing splash of water on the hottest summer day.

Minhyun rushed to keep pushing into the boys body before he goes entirely limp from the waist down. And eventually he met the same exact sensation as his lover.

Minhyun roared at the top of his might, stuffing himself into the very depths of his boyfriend. Filling him up to the very last bit.

After a brief intermission half dead Dongho suddenly shot back to life sitting back up, before his boyfriend even had the chance to withdraw.

“Ah! You did it out inside!” The shortest cried.

“Dongho you can’t bare children.” The taller male blinked his eyes wide.

“Oh no! Are you senile?” The shortest gasped. 

“No idiot! Human males usually don’t-... forget about it.” Minhyuns cheeks puffed red with embarrassment.

“Oh, right.” Dongho digested the information. “I guess, humans aren’t as cool as I thought.”

“You are drunk Dongho.” Hwang scolded him.

But his nervous chuckle tickled Minhyuns ears, forgiving the boyfriend instantly. 

He finally pulled out limp, letting the fluids run free. The shorter male instinctively twitched the muscles, attempting to force it all out of himself. Resorting to reaching down with a hand, spreading himself open wide to let the unpleasant warmth flood out of his body. Twisting and angling his digits to rid himself of the mess Minhyun had left inside of him. 

And the jerk in question wasn’t helping at all, just glaring at him like a buffet.

“Dongho, if you do a dirty thing like this, I might pop another one.” Minhyun threatened.

“Eh! I am sorry!” Dongho cried, assuming something bad.

Gosh, he was so cute. Even after Minhyun had done such a nasty thing to the ocean boy, he was yet too innocent for his own good. 

Everything about him was precious. A gem, his own very amber.

Minhyun bought his arms to the boys hair, gifting him loving kisses which his boyfriend accepted greatly.

As a human, Dongho no longer craved Hwangs blood. Just his kisses.

“Aw yeah! Let me get in on this!” 

Mingi had randomly appeared through the window, already eagerly climbing his way inside.

The intruder did not hesitate to undo his robes in the speed of light, upon the tasty sight of the two drunks fondling.

The tall boy rushed to cover himself before realizing it was just the annoying bastard from before, “What the are you doing in here?” Minhyun was too dizzy to be mad.

Mingi made an angry pout, “I got curious.” The man was met with static expressions coming from the other two. “Oh, give me a break! I could barely crawl here on my own after Jonghyun was done with me.” The cat wiped his sweat.

“Did he break your legs or something?” Minhyun chuckled, not realizing the weigh of the situation.

“Nah, he wasn’t that rough.” Mingi scoffed.

The implication of the possible one night stand between his two friends had entirely flown right past Minhyuns blushing ears. Instead, his gaze had already lead him elsewhere, his surroundings temporarily put on a mute.

Mingis curious tail had emerged from being hidden inside of his clothes, twirling around the floor unbothered. The boy had entirely forgotten to conceal it, and in a state like this he could not even care to do so.

All of the men present were drunk out of their minds, nobody would even believe seeing it tomorrow. 

However, Minhyuns eyes had immediately jumped from his sockets realizing the hairy limb live and creeping on the ground in motion. 

“Mingi you have hair on your back!” The tall man swayed forwards trying to figure out what the hell he was even looking at.

The accused was obviously offended, “It’s a tail you prick.” He shrug away from Hwang coming onto him to put his hands on him.

“How is this thing attached, is it glued on?” Hwang grabbed the tail like a toy, making the poor cat cry out in pain.

Minhyun tugged onto the tail with half hard pulls, “Why won’t it come off?” The boy tried to blink his drunken tunnel vision away, not believing his eyes.

“Eeeh! Don’t pull so hard!” Mingi yelped in waves, as his human friend wouldn’t stop yanking his tail.

For Dongho it was such a bizarre sight, the loud ugly cat like screeches started sounded more and more like moans to him. He began to feel weird about this himself.

“Ah! Don’t poke under the tail idiot!” Mingi hissed.

“Does it look like I’d ever intend to do such a thing!?” Minhyun shouted in his defense.

The tallest took notice of the boys fluffy ears as well, immediately pinching them in his palms. They had heat in them, and they fit tight to his head.

“Are these real?” Minhyun dipped his thumbs into Mingis ears making the boy cringe. 

“Mingi, if you have two pairs of ears, does that mean your hearing twice as good?” The tall boy chuckled into a snort.

“Don’t touch them they are super sensitive!” He whined, twitching his cat ears to Minhyuns rough pull. “And no! The human ears are purely for decoration!” He strictly corrected.

Dongho watched the two boys fondle, to him it looked adorably affectionate. “I want us to raise a kitty together.” His motherly instinct had kicked in.

“Eh?! Hang on a minute!” Mingi protested, only to be ignored completely.

“Do you think you’re responsible enough to raise a pet by yourself?” Minhyun gave his boyfriend a dreamy stare, “I’ve only raised fish before.”

“Watch it, human.” Dongho barked.

Minhyun laughed it off, pulling Mingi into his lap like a lapdog. His knees only inches away from Dongho, who was glaring down at him like a rabid dog. The guy was standing huge, an absolute brute of mass.

Mingi recognized a long pause, the two other men communicating with just glances. “Hey, you jerks! I didn’t sign up for this!” He cursed.

“Hush, hush now. Kitties don’t speak.” Minhyun tapped the top of Mingis head, making him shrink his shoulders. 

This wasn’t at all what the cat boy had anticipated, once Dongho leaped to pull him into the tightest cuddle. Enough to make his feline eyes pop straight out of his sockets. 

The prick was hugging the cat against their will, and he had absolutely no intention of letting go probably for the rest of the night. 

What kind of wicked torture was this!

“So fluffy!!” Donghos breath reeked of alcohol, at least half a dozen times worse than Minhyuns.

 

The next morning came and Minhyun began to wonder where his nightmares filled nights had gone.

Each night he slept by Donghos side, like token of good luck, he was able sleep soundly and safe.

The pile of sleeping bodies snorted and twitched. Something moved, deep underneath each naked limb. A tiny kitten had crawled out.

“Sick bastards! Perverse freaks!” Mingi cursed under his breath.

The grumpy man was quick to leave, fetching sandals to himself, walking hands and knees out of the bedroom. “Immoral! Absolutely indecent!!” His tail disappeared over the sill of the tiny window he had climbed in from.

Minhyun managed to only catch a glimpse of the tail sliding out the exit. Rubbing his eyes before sitting up. His head instantly throbbed, as if someone had hit him with a heavy hammer.

Dongho began to rise too, not feeling himself any better. Yet Minhyuns morning smile was a healing. 

A ray of sun shining from behind his lover had crowned him with a halo, he looked like a prince. Apart, from the messy hair, of course.

It left the boy giggling, interrupted once he had remembered something. “Where did the cat go?” Dongho looked below the sheets.

“Cat?” Minhyun scratched his head trying to remember. “I thought that part was a dream.”

Minhyun could already feel his head punishing him for thinking so hard. He decided to let it go for now, “I saw him leave on all fours just now.”

Dongho gulped, assuming the worst. “Then which one of us..?” He could not remember a darn thing.

“Lets not think about it!” Minhyun saved the situation. “It’s better if we don’t know!” He tried to burry the faint mental image of them both ripping the kitten apart.

“Yeah!” Dongho hurried to second that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im kinda hitting a road block on this story bc i dunno how exactly to end it.
> 
> i originally had planned out a fairly sad ending, but i will instead try to come up with something better... (no promises.) hehehe.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings; ocean fear or fear of open waters, description of injury.

Just few more moons and Minhyuns father was set to return to Hwang residence. Yet his fathers return made no difference to Minhyun, because just like that he would soon enough be gone again.

The noble often wondered if he really even knew his parents. His whole life he had been raised by others, people would come and go, but there was no solid shoulder for him to lean on. He never felt like the people in his life were ever stationary. Not until Dongho.

Never had he ever wished to clutch onto something – someone, so dearly.

 

Dongho napped in the sun on a hill overseeing the town, snuggling close to Minhyun. If anyone saw them cuddling like this, they would probably get in loads of trouble. Yet in a weird way, it was a little exciting even adventurous.

Dongho snored loud enough to wake himself up, looking around disoriented. The boy reacted just in time to catch Minhyun tossing him an apple.

The tall man watched his lover hammer down on the fruit with a pleased smirk. He could watch his boyfriend being pretty all day.

Indeed, so much time had already passed, the sun had soon rolled to the other side of the sky. Yet they were so grossly infatuated with each other, that the hours spent together just talking, felt only like short minutes.

On their way back home, Minhyun began to walk slow. He did not wish to end this beautiful day yet, “Dongho?”

“Hm?” The male itched his knees, “Want to go see the ocean with me?” Minhyun curled the far corners of his eyes, pleased to see Dongho erupting with the brightest of smiles.

“Yeah!” He cheered.

The stretch of land leading up to the sea was wide, dazzling in a glimmer of faux gold, the sun set low over the sky.

Dongho wanted to run, purely just because he could. 

His legs had become agile enough to even outrun Minhyun, doing leaps and hops to dodge the noble from crashing him down into the sun heated sand.

The two boys playing eventually fell to the sand laughing, “I want to touch the water!” Dongho teased.

“Not without me!” Minhyun tried to hold him down by the waist from getting up first, yet the sea devil was already up and charging towards the body of water.

Minhyun laughed sarcastically, impressed by Donghos audacity to push him down into the sand like this. 

The man prepared to go after the rascal, but in the corner of his eye he noticed some annoying sailors gathering at the far end of the beach.

“Hey, be careful!” He yelled to Dongho, worried that the fishermen would eventually come to interrupt.

Dongho looked back just once, showing a mean tongue to Minhyun, still on route to wet his feet.

However, eventually his champion spirit to win race came right back to bite him in the ass. Just four stops into the water and he had already tripped, eating a handful of sand.

Minhyun began to laugh his lung out, but the longer Dongho stayed down the more worried Minhyun became. The bastard must of hurt himself.

The feet dashed the beach sand high up in the air, as he ran his best to help his boyfriend out of the water. Yet his final steps away from the male grew slow. 

He cautiously approached Dongho, not the way he had expected to see him.

The boy was quivering, body coated in foam. His robes ripped apart useless. Minhyun stared in horror, absolutely frozen, as Dongho had regrown his long tail.

The male now with a tail for legs was terrified, desperate trying to get up as if he still believed he had legs, refusing to believe that the one thing he was the most thankful for in his life, was all gone. Dongho choked out a dry cry.

He was never a real human, he always has been a monster and always will be.

Dongho knew Minhyun probably acknowledged the awful fact too. Someone like him, a human, would never be able to love a such a disgusting monster like him, Dongho had already assumed his fate.

A cold chill ran down Minhyuns spine. Once the siren had come in direct contact of the ocean, in a blink of an eye, he had returned to his original state.

This was fixable, definitely. If Hwang would just dry the siren out for a few days like he did before, Dongho would for sure become a human again. It shouldn’t be a problem.

Minhyun shot a glare back to the beach to see if anyone else had witnessed the transformation. Of course, the sailors had must of seen it.

“Hey, Dongho.. Dongho...” Minhyun was panicking, “You have to go.” He blurted out his only solution.

“Go?” Dongho cried, as if all predictions had been true all along. 

“You have to go. Leave now.” Minhyun mumbled a mess of words, scared for the boys safety.

“What do you mean leave?!” Dongho cried out in terror. He was scared, of course he didn’t want to be alone.

“Just go! Swim away, Damn it!” The tall male was almost popped a vein in his neck.

When he looked back at the sailors, they were already rushing over, holding the pointiest of harpoons. They were going to slaughter Dongho as is.

“I won’t go anywhere! I want to stay with you!” The siren protested.

Minhyun knew the idiot would not move, even if his life was on the line. He would never leave his mate, and Minhyun clearly was aware of that.

The tall boy broke down yelling curses he never wished to make, “Leave! I don’t need you anymore!” it was his only way of convincing the scared beast.

His own heart broke apart yelling at Dongho like this, but as long as the boy lived, it didn’t matter. As long as he didn’t have to watch the love of his life slaughtered like an animal.

“No!” The siren sobbed. “Leave!” Minhyun yelled right back. 

He could already hear the feet of the sailors crush the sand beneath their feet running behind him.

“I am sorry.” Minhyun never said out loud. Stomping the heel of his shoe into Donghos thin fin the hardest he could.

The siren threw his head back to howl in pain, his limb became crushed in the sand, running red with the water.

If this was truly Minhyuns last wish from him, then he was sure to fulfill it and make his human happy for the one last time.

Minhyun could not stand to listen to Donghos heart wrenching whimpers, as the injured male dragged himself away deeper into the water, shooting into the depths out of Minhyuns sight.

He was gone. What a relief.

Seconds later sailors caught up, ready to jump after the sea monster. Only an empty current hit the beach, sea-beast long gone.

“Are you okay, young lord? Did it hurt you anywhere?” Sailors approached Minhyun as a victim.

The man was unresponsive, eyes still focused on the bloodied water where the love of his life had just laid. Now gone, perhaps never to come back after yelling at him like that.

“I told you it’s real!” The eldest sailor shout angry to his mates, pulling back the collar to his robe to revealing a glistening scar across his neck.

“The thing chewed my skin off last spring! And none of you idiots believed me then!” Other sailors only scratched the back of their heads, baffled.

Looking at the grave scar on the fisherman’s neck. It just proved that Dongho was indeed a dangerous monster all along. But to Minhyun, it did not matter, he loved him.

The sailor cursed and spat, “We are going to round up the boats and hunt it out of our waters at once!”

Minhyuns hand tightened into a fist, twitching at the mention of Dongho being hunted down, “No, you won’t.”

“What did you say?” The angriest sailor approached Minhyun, offended. However, the young noble had no fear. “If you lay your disgusting hands on him, I will order your houses to be burnt to ash.”

The sailors laughed, “Ha! Kid! Who the fuck do you think you are?” The smug had quickly disappeared from the face of the sailor. The young noble was getting a little cocky.

“I will burn it all down myself if I have to.” Minhyun spat.

It earned Minhyun a punch, a hard fist right to his jaw. The noble fell to his knees, blood gushing from his now split lip. He did not have the power to get up anymore, he felt as if he had lost the reason to.

The same sailor raised his foot to kick Minhyun in the gut, “Enough!” another interrupted, “He is a son of a lord, lets just go and gather the boats.” The bunch pulled the aggressor away, leaving the youth alone on the ground by himself.

Minhyun did not get up for long moments, his world still in midst of collapsing around him. The bed of sand was comforting enough for him to stay till the dawn, waiting.

Eventually, Dongho would return right?

The grieving man still sat the sand deep into the night, even if the wind was howling and the cold was biting at his fingertips, he kept waiting.

Dongho would never leave him.

He was going to return.

 

Youngmin rustled his garb back in place after a good midnight leak in his neighbors bushes, yet it appeared house owner Hwang was not home tonight. The candles inside of the mansion windows lit, people being awfully chatty.

The noble still held a grudge to his friend, so he didn’t bother to check up what the ruckus was about. A stroll down the beach was for sure to clear his mind of that lying, thieving bastard.

Oh dear! Youngmin flinched seeing a human sit near the edge of the water far ahead, blindly staring right into the dark nothingness.

Kwak sneaked closer to catch a glimpsed of who it was, robes colorful and flashy, yet torn and dirtied. The closer inspection made him realize, it was no one else, but Minhyun!

Angry pout grew on Youngmins face, he hated the guy. Whatever happens to him he didn’t care at all! The noble began to walk back, only to see slowly Minhyun getting up to his feet and walking straight into the open waters.

No way, the bastard was out of his mind! Youngmin lost his hat running to stop his friend from drowning himself. By the time he had caught the man they were both waist down in water.

“Let me go, jerk!” The moron had become a savage. Bruised and dirty, Youngmin did not recognize his kind friend this way.

Trails of sand had stuck to his face where his tears had run. Minhyun could not cry anymore. As if he had already cried out the entire ocean before him.

Youngmin was taken aback by such a drastic change, “What on earth is wrong with you, are you out of your mind?!” He yelled.

Minhyun slapped Youngmin away from him, going back to stomp even further into the water.

“Stop this! Why are you like this!” Youngmin cried.

“But Dongho!” Minhyun helplessly uttered, “I saw something in the water, it was probably him!” He was hopeless. The ocean was pitch black, there was nothing to see out here, he was simply seeing things.

“Dongho?” Youngmin was puzzled, “The fucking siren?” Yet he finally realized.

“You never actually released him, right?” The eldest had figured it out, “Up till now?”

“I want to see him. I love him.” Minhyun cried, utterly not caring about a thing Youngmin had to say about it.

The shortest didn’t know whether to be angry or confused; “You-“ He cut off.

The gravity of the situation was huge, and Minhyun crossbreeding himself with a fish, was unfortunately perhaps his least of the worries right now.

“We need a boat!” Minhyun shot at Youngmin, almost choking on his words.

“Minhyun, we have to go back to the shore, you are injured.” Youngmin reached to touch the dried blood smeared on the boys clothes.

Minhyun used this approach to hook his hands onto Youngmin, staring at him as his only hope, 

“We have to steal a boat together and go out there.” He tried to convince his friend with a forced smile.

“You are not thinking straight. Just let me help you.” The short male felt his chest tighten seeing his best friend like this. 

Minhyun did not deserve to be this way.

“Then help me! They are going to kill him if we don’t get him out of there!” Minhyun stomped his feet in the water, desperate to do something.

Youngmin formed angry lines to his forehead, “You will owe me your life after this, Hwang.”

The wind hit the sails heavy, they floated out in the ocean with absolutely no light. But Minhyun kept insisting they drive out more, to the same spot where they had found Dongho.

Minhyun yelled to halt the ship, pulling at the sail. There was something so unsettling about the smile on his face, he was excited even though he knew this would probably be absolutely fruitless.

Minhyun hopped onto the ledge scaring the hell out of his friend, “Hwang!”

“He can taste my blood in the water! He will know its me!” The boy left Youngmin watching in horror as he plunged overboard.

Kwak ran to the edge to find his friend, the crazy bastard had really dived in head first. And soon enough the dark water had completely engulfed his form.

 

The light did not reach under water, everything around the diver was total darkness, as if a veil had been cast over his head. Nothing but silence and deep black ahead of him.

Yet he dove even deeper, perhaps far enough not to be able to find his way back up. But it was fine, life living without Dongho felt like a very dark and cold place. And if he died in a place like this, what difference did it make.

Eventually his lungs squeezed for the last bit of air in, Minhyun was about to run out of breath. His eyes flashed wide, in realization that this might really be his last dive.

Like a savior, two pale arms reached up to catch him. Minhyun smiled underwater, he knew those sharp claws, those pretty fangs.

It was undoubtedly Dongho–

Chomp.

Minhyun froze, realizing blood was gushing from his neck, his vision turning from black to vivid bright red. 

Dongho bit him, but why?

The monster clawed at his robe, ridding him of fabric, the deadly claws shedding his skin along with it. Teeth marking his skin with painful bites.

Those silly, nonsensical nightmares were trying to warn him all along. How funny.

Minhyun felt himself sink deeper, being dragged deeper. But this is what he wanted, even if Dongho was a blood thirsty monster, Minhyun still loved him.

The last bubbles of air left Minhyuns lungs as he smiled his last goodbye to his beautiful ocean prince.

No, it could definitely not end like this.

The creature stopped tearing at his skin, as if it had made a sad revelation. Floating still in confusion.

The siren pressed his lips to Minhyuns, passing air down his throat. But in vain, the boy floated motionless in his hold, already passed out from the lack of oxygen.

Something had gone against its killer instincts, a feeling heavy pounding at his chest, warning him to stop. The siren clutched the limp boy in his hold rushing to swim up. A flash of light waiting for both of them at the surface.

Youngmins hands sting with rope burn, holding both bodies caught in a net all by himself. Pulling both of them out of the water was way out of his might. But if he let go, Minhyun would surely die.

Youngmin winced as his hands began to bleed, but the net managed to drop safely onboard.

Minhyun was alive, choking up water stuck in his shrunken lungs, but not before Youngmin had pounded at his chest like an animal. He really believed the man had died.

He was injured, deep cuts scattered his body like he had been cut up with an axe. Youngmin growled at the siren, wet under his eyes. “You monster!”

Youngmin couldn’t hold himself, he was really going to kill it with his own hands. But before he even could lay his hand on it, Minhyun pushed him away. The male was fearless, hugging the siren in his hold like a child.

“Don’t hurt him!” Minhyun begged, “Please!” It was a miracle the sea-beast did not attack him anymore.

The siren truly looked like a monster, even more horrific that it did on their first meeting. 

Fangs had grown too big for his mouth, teeth always shown and threatening to bite. Pupils permanently glowing yellow and beast-like. The scales of his tail had from moved slightly higher to his stomach, giving him a definite less humanlike appearance.

He did not recognize Youngmin at all, and most importantly, he did not recognize Minhyun.

Dongho had transformed into a monster.

 

Jonghyun rushed to Youngmins residence, tripping almost every little curb and root on his way there. He rushed into the bedroom quarters of the mansion, horrified to find annoyed Minhyun sitting up straight, hand snug to his injury.

He rushed to his friend, only to be shocked once more finding the siren tied up across the room welcoming him with a deadly hiss.

Jonghyun worried about the servants in Youngmins room, now the secret was out. “We had no choice.” Youngmin shrugged.

“But-“ Jonghyun opened his mouth to speak. 

“They will keep their mouth shut. And I will do very bad things to those who will not keep the promise.” The man eyed the nervous servants patching Minhyuns wounds.

“It won’t leave a scar right?” Minhyun chuckled, his confident smile the only thing holding him back from whimpering in pain.

Jonghyun looked over Minhyun, his once flawless skin covered in deepest of scars like torn paper. “It doesn’t look too good.” Jonghyun held back a sob.

“As long as you are alive.” He held Minhyuns shaky palm in his hold. “You will definitely live through this!” He choked tears.

Hwang wanted to snicker at the scene. His friend was obviously overreacting. He was no where near dying.

“What about him?” Youngmin point to the big elephant in the room, “You guys call that thing Dongho?” The short male was pissed, it was because he had been right all along.

Minhyun began to stand up ready to argue, but Jonghyun interrupted the fight; 

“Kwak, that thing – Dongho. He was once intelligent, he spoke, even cussed. Craved sweets like anyone else. He was basically a human, but with a tail.” Jonghyun was desperate to explain.

Youngmins sigh was deep, he had not even tend to his own slashed hands yet, himself and Minhyun both bruised and hurting, all because of that monster. Yet, he tried not to sound insensitive, for Hwangs sake.

“What happened to him?”

The tall man shot a sad look to his ocean friend, there was no trace of human in him left. He was snorting, biting and hissing like a rabid animal.

“I told him to leave. I never meant it. I never meant to hurt him.” Minhyun endured.

“Ouch.” Youngmin whistled in response to Minhyun, “And you were even telling me you loved him earlier..” This was way more scandalous than he had anticipated.

“You probably broke his heart? The only human part about him.” Jonghyun theorized. 

It sounded like something straight out of a tragic ending of fairy tale. Yet, for once lovely Dongho to go mad like this, it probably made the most sense.

Minhyun felt guilty, “I can fix him, I’ll just make him human again. Perhaps he will remember me then!” He raised his voice.

Jonghyun had no idea what Minhyun was talking about, but knowing he was probably dizzy from the blood loss, Kim played along, “Hwang, he isn’t the same way he was before, you can’t change him.”

Youngmin made noise by changing his sittimg position, “There is hope. The thing stopped chewing him and returned Minhyun to the boat.” He clicked his tongue, “But that was before he tried to eat my leg off five minutes ago.” 

The noble gave the siren nothing, but the worst of stares.

It no longer recognized the human language, or for that matter, even its surroundings. Communicating with by angry growls directed to anyone who neared it. As it lived only under the rules purely of his instincts.

“That’s because he probably still recognizes his mate.” Jonghyun said, just below his breath not to freak out Kwak even more.

Minhyun laughed at the assumption, hoping Jonghyun was right. Or else he’d just really end up throwing his friend at Dongho as fish food.

After everything they’ve done together, how could the merman forget. The old Dongho was definitely still in there somewhere. In the end, the siren did not kill him off straight away, something inside his mind had held it back.

“I’ll lock him up somewhere safe, since the town has been already alerted about him.” The eldest ordered, “We must figure out how to cover up Minhyuns disappearance first and foremost.”

The youngest was too annoyed to even protest anymore, his eyes tired and shutting on their own from the brainwork. Minhyun stretched to yawn before setting himself back down to rest, fully confident in Dongho.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter later tonight or tomorrow.

Minhyun shot up from the mattress on which he had slept on, frantically darting his eyes around the unfamiliar room.

Everything seemed to calm once seeing Youngmin sitting by his side, waiting for the sick boy to wake, “Easy, you moron.” He instructed.

Minhyuns poor waist was wrapped in strips of bandages like an undershirt. Each stretch and tug would sting some place under the thick layer of protective fabric.

Disoriented, he looked to Youngmin, as if the man had answers written directly on his face.

“Where is Dongho?”

The tall man first spoke, his voice raspy and dry after sleeping for so long. “I bought him in.” Youngmin nudged his chin across the room.

Minhyuns eyes focused on a monster stuck in the corner of the room, only to recognize the horrifying creature as the boy he loved.

Its claws tied behind its back, fangs stuffed away with a rag to its mouth. Growling, eyes like two burning coals, staring right at him.

The young noble gulped looking away. That was not the way he wanted to see Dongho, the creature was everything, but the boy he knew.

Minhyun became upset suspecting Youngmins true intentions for making him see Dongho this way, “Why did you bring him here?”

“I wanted for you to look at him. You won’t be able to ever tame him.” Youngmin spoke, “He belongs to the ocean. On land he will only be a threat to others, and others will be a threat to him.”

Yes, perhaps he was right. But it was still nonsense to Minhyun. Why would he stop trying to bring him back now. No way!

Youngmin reached to brush Minhyuns shoulder, “If you care for him, then let him go.” The other male stood static, digesting his every word like poison.

A sudden hiss raged from the mouth of the siren, making him snap his hand back. The both humans froze in silence.

As a test, Youngmin neared his hand back to touch Minhyun again. As predicted the siren hissed once more, like a mad dog protecting its bone from a rival.

Minhyun became hopeful, “See? He remembers me!” The man ultimately had ignored his friends plea. “But-“ The shortest tried to comment.

The injured man woke from bed despite his sore bruises screaming in protest. Hopping to his knees in front of the vicious siren.

Watching the crazy bastard cup the sirens cheeks in his palms sent Youngmins fingernails straight to his teeth. At any second the giant mass of man could change its mind and go back to eating Hwang live.

“It’s me, it’s me Minhyun.” The desperate boy announced, to a no response. The merman would not even twitch a muscle.

Youngmin didn’t know who he pitied more, the siren or his best friend. 

“You know, I never knew you were into this.” The boy squat next to his friend, cracking a joke to lift the spirits.

“I don’t blame you though, he is a real charmer.” Youngmin said in response to Donghos angry growl.

“Hey. Do you got a death wish?” Minhyun turned to scold the moron.

Young Kwak prepared to leave the ill boy and his fish alone, hoping one would not eat the other. His own hands had become busy with arrangements to make.

To temporarily explain Minhyuns disappearance, he had to make a lie that the man was just over at a sleep over. Yet this wouldn’t work for long, Minhyuns injuries were too obvious. 

Even if he had managed to fight off a fever first night, his largest scars would take months to heal, he could very well still get worse any day. No medicine could help him if his cuts were to become infected or refused to fuse.

The tale of the siren had spread quickly over the village, everyone had stories of how they had once seen something or heard something in the ocean, even if they did not. People were easily gathering to hunt it down.

 

The daytime turned to night again quickly. Minhyun sat across the room of the siren, instructed to never go near him. 

Out of respect for Youngmin, who had saved both of their lives, he listened to the orders. Although his fingers and toes itched to reach for the boy.

Dongho was still in there somewhere, he knew it. Yet there was no way he could imagine reversing this curse. It was frustrating just looking at him and not being able to do a thing to turn him back.

Dongho was in front of him, mare fingertips away, yet at the same time, not there at all. Minhyun wished he could just kiss away this illness, hug him till his heart beats warm once again.

Hey, he could give it a shot.

The tall boy leaned in to kiss Donghos cheek, the siren flinched surprised by Minhyuns sudden move. Yet Donghos body was like a perfect mold in his arms, fitting to his chest just right, like the two were born to embrace.

He couldn’t supress the urge to kiss him, it was just too great. Even if Dongho was like this.

Minhyun slicked his tongue over Donghos dry shoulders, kissing away the old cuts and scars the siren had suffered perhaps decades ago. Every single bump and curve, he knew it all too well.

It felt like he was at home, planting tiny kisses across the merman’s neck. Until his growl became soft.

The tallest parted from the embrace, realizing the merman wasn’t pushing away nor pulling him close. How could he move if his hands were bound and mouth tied. There was no way of even knowing if he was enjoying this. 

The boy ungagged its mouth, presented with fangs almost size to crush bones. “If you don’t like it, bite me.” Minhyun whispered, as if the creature could understand him.

Minhyun returned to the neck of the ocean boy, traces of his own old teeth markings could be felt from the last time the tallest had gifted his boyfriend mean hickeys.

Like tiny butterflies, he left even more such spots over the sirens body, kissing at his chest, nibbling his tongue at and over the collar bones.

He figured that the creature was feeling it, each time he interrupted his lips the siren would angrily growl, demanding for more.

Minhyun did as told, yet this wasn’t at all fulfilling for himself knowing that the man before him felt nothing for him. Sadly their relationship had become one sided.

However, he still clung to the possibility that Dongho would remember if he kept going. They were still mates after all.

Minhyun reached behind the man to undo the painful knots around his wrists. Luckily, he was still alive after the ropes fell loose, this was a good sign perhaps.

He wanted to kiss him, put life into him – but it was like willingly putting your head inside a tigers mouth. Perhaps, the quickest and most horrendous way to die.

The siren glared at him, sitting still unmoving. Dongho was absolutely unpredictable, he had no idea what the beast was thinking of.

A tiny caress ghosted the edge of Donghos jaw, Minhyuns weak shaky fingers graced him like a piece of art. The saddest picture sat before him.

There was a pause, Minhyuns pale hand only a breath away from Donghos mouth. It was so tempting for the siren.

The natural urges of the beast couldn’t be controlled. Minhyuns wrist fell victim to Donghos sudden bite. He winced, letting the siren eat him away, yet it did not.

The bite wasn’t enough to pierce his skin, just prick it. Dongho whimpered, he wanted to slash the boy, the scent of his blood was so irresistible. In spite of that, it was as if his jaw had jammed in place. An invisible force was holding him back.

The siren let go, to hiss at the human in anger. “Ouch.” Minhyun pulled his hand to himself, “That hurt, you fish-jerk!”

After a brief interruption, Minhyun went back to kiss the merman on his lips as if nothing had happened. However, Dongho had no intention of doing so, hissing at him with wet mist from the depths of his throat.

Maybe as an animal he just did not know how, instead Minhyun had earned another judgmental growl.

He made it his goal to get the creature to return his kisses. Glancing up at the sea beast, only inches away from himself, watching with those big scary eyes grow small.

Intimidated, Minhyun continued. He swiped the Donghos bottom lip with the press of his thumb, the plump skin of the sirens lip sunk beneath his fingers. The siren grunt, it sounded like a pleasant grunt, impatient one.

He was making progress.

Minhyun pressed on, lightly poking the short digit past the lips, wiggling his thumb to occupy more space. The inside of Donghos mouth was warm pink, heating up to his touch.

Minhyun widened Donghos jaw wide enough to make his entry. Soon engulfing sirens mouth with his own thin lips.

The siren yelped in a voice very similar to Donghos. Maybe it was him. Minhyun continued to eagerly pleasure the merman to hear more of Dongho.

His soft tongue swirled wet around the inside of his lovers mouth, eventually thrusting with his hot tongue. It made the merman’s chest pound more and more, to the point where it seemed like it would burst.

“Hng.” Minhyun moaned into the kiss, feeling the sirens cheeks twitch around him, taking his tongue captive. 

“Dongh- Dongho, ah.”

Like a tightly pulled string of harp snapping free, something inside the sirens mind had moved. His pupils darting around the room in unnatural twist angles, expanding in size. But then an instant flash of light made them shrink back small.

“Mngh.” 

The human boy parted his teeth into a bite, lightly scraping his teeth over his lovers reddened lips. Passing against the sharpest of his fangs.

Minhyun pulled away his blushing face, to kiss the bulging veins of Donghos neck. The siren didn’t seem to protest against it.

“Min-“

The tallest boy was hearing things, things he wanted to hear. A dream in the disguise of Donghos sweet voice.

“Minhyun-“ He heard it again, it seemed so real.

“Min-hyun!” A voice came directly from above, suddenly louder than before.

The tall boy slapped his wet chin back up to look at his boyfriend for confirmation. 

Gosh, he had almost given up ever seeing that confused, weirded-out grimace of his boyfriend ever again.

From there, Donghos voice was a quiet breath, his pupils growing dim of light. Yet his eyelashes seemed to flutter in place.

The siren realized the room, the person in front of him coming into shape. 

Minhyuns hands were shaky, he could not word his happiness, in fact he could not say anything at all. The boy leaped forwards to hug Dongho, hug and never let go.

The siren was disorientated, confused. But one feeling was certain, Minhyuns embrace hurt.

“Minhyun, why?” He wondered why the man had returned to him at all.

“The things I said, I didn’t actually mean them. It broke my heart to say them to you.” The boy cried, “I am sorry.” 

Dongho watched the man before him break down, “You were in danger, if anyone was to see you they’d kill you.” He gasped after a long pause, “Your life was more precious to me, I didn’t know what else to do.”

Minhyun was just ranting over his shoulder, crying like a child. It was loud and annoying.

“It’s okay.” The shortest quietly said. No it was not, how could Dongho so easily forgive him. Idiot.

“I hurt you.” Dongho avoided Minhyuns gaze. 

The fool was seeing this as some kind of a race of who had done more bad. “I hurt you too!”

Minhyun had successfully cut their emotional reunion short to instead being an argument. Donghos neck shrunk into his shoulders, like a guilty puppy he listened to Minhyun scolding him for misbehaving.

“Are we going to go home now?” The fish tailed male innocently asked.

Go home? How was he to carry home Dongho, when the whole village was on high alert about a man eating sea monster, who fit his description perfectly. For Minhyun to return to his fathers home with fresh shark bites to his neck and hands, was almost like him running in with a big signboard in his hands spelling out “I’ve found him!”

That was out of the question, as long as Minhyun wanted to stay with Dongho he could never go home.

“We will figure something out.” Minhyun squeezed Donghos hand. “So unfortunate.” He scoffed.

“Uhh.. Minhyun.” Dongho stuttered. “Hm?” The tall boy realized he had been busy with his thoughts.

“Can you.. keep doing what you were doing before?” Dongho made Minhyun raise his brows. “K-kiss.“ He blew up with red.

A nervous chuckle broke Minhyuns confusion, “Oh, crap.” It was realization ‘o clock for the taller male, he had riled up the boy up for nothing. 

“Wah! I am gonna die!” Dongho whined, from the lack on touch over his body, covering his face in his hands. 

This loser couldn’t even last two days out in the ocean without Minhyun.

“Okay! Okay!” The guilty man caught Dongho in place. Next, to disappear low below his waistline.

Minhyuns smile broke, when he was faced with a fish part instead of the familiar two legs Dongho once had. He clicked his tongue, this wasn’t going to work at all.

“Huh? What’s wrong?” Dongho worried. “Eh.. Nothing!” Minhyun sulked realizing his sad dick will have to stay contained for tonight.

Minhyuns lips returned to their rightful place. The inside of Donghos mouth had become sweet, he slipped his tongue in with ease, ticking against the soft walls of sirens mouth.

Dongho threw his head back away from the kiss in a whine, “Your tongue.. feels so good.” The siren whined guilty.

If Dongho was being like this, Minhyun swore he’d just settle for fucking the tail instead. Anything, even the end of his fin if it came down to it.

Minhyun abruptly hopped himself around the tail squeezing his knees from each side.

“Hang on, tell me if you like this.” The tall human instructed, forgetting to give his lover full details.

“What-? Ah!” Dongho didn’t get to finish his remark, before Minhyun began to ride his tail, rocking his hips back and forth with rough thrusts.

The man brushed over the tail in hard stokes and pulls, Dongho could feel all of it. His lovers crotch drove tight over the slit on the front of Donghos tail, he gasped, almost teared up at the heavenly feeling.

“Hey, isn’t this technically crossbreeding?” Minhyun asked out of curiosity.

Dongho gasped in offense, “I’ll tear you apart, Minhyun!” He put out his fangs that were still at large.

Minhyuns hands slid down from Donghos hips to the sides of the tail, cupping the beasts thick limb in his hands. It was glistening, a sight to behold.

“Hurry, idiot.” Dongho uttered, hurrying his boyfriend.

Minhyun straddled the tail tighter in-between his legs. The tail accepted the heavy weight, arching up towards him to meet his groin as if it was an organism separate from the rest of Donghos body.

From there, Hwang decided to keep his sights up, focusing on the human half of Dongho rather than his mermaid tail. Not trying be rude, of course.

Their embrace was rushed and at times even a little violent. Surely, it was only because they were just that happy to have one another again. And from here they knew to never let go. Their link couldn’t ever be broken.

Minhyun rode out the smooth scales of the boys tail, applying good pressure below his stomach where his legs turned to tail. Donghos eyesight became hazy, unfocused. A quiet whimper poured onto his lips just as he held Minhyun pressed even closet to him.

The touch of fabric, the pull on his skin it all became one giant mess in his head, there was nothing much left of his senses. Just pleasant friction, feeling of build up.

And then eventually his release. The siren pulled Minhyun close into a hug, running dirty streaks of liquid down his tail. He panted and wheezed, not wanting Minhyun to notice his tail. His big ugly tail.

The tall male laughed it off, there was not a single reason why his lover should be embarrassed. He was so beautiful, the coolest, the prettiest, the handsomest.

The siren crawled towards Minhyuns lap to give him a proper apology. Pulling away whatever knot and string came into his way.

Donghos claws had regrown to their full size, each one of his fingers carefully snuck around Minhyuns twitching dick, trying his best not to slice it with his dagger like fingernails.

Dongho truly looked like a beast like this, long fangs skipping over the tip of his dick lightly shrinking down on the whole side in one go.

Minhyun tucked the loose strand of hair behind Donghos ear while he sucked him off, his head sliding up and down, twisting and turning for more comfortable angles.

Plus the sounds, they were so lovely. His tongue loud and wet slicked across his muscles, pulling away with sticky squelches and pops. Pained moans coming out from somewhere in his throat, they were all muffled against Minhyun.

Dongho worked so hard, brushing his messy strands of hair out of the way, moaning harder to tempt Minhyun with his voices. His thumbs massaging the lovers sensitive skin around him until it could no longer handle.

The tallest held in a moan by biting his own lips. Watching carefully as he flooded around Donghos tongue. Minhyuns upper body fell, he laid staring at the ceiling making harsh pants, his boyfriend still lips wrapped around him, wiping him clean.

“Dongho.” 

The tall male called out, to his boyfriend with the same dick in his mouth looking up at him, with the most precious big doe eyes.

How could’ve he tainted something so beautiful, Minhyun cursed himself. Pulling himself to hug his boyfriend around his wide shoulders.

Both males fell asleep in one another’s hold, Minhyuns long pale legs like hooks tied around Donghos tail, nose tickling the nape of his lovers neck.

 

Youngmin walked the streets, carefully eavesdropping on the conversations of the common folk. They were getting rowdy, gathering men to hunt down the sea monster in large groups. Luckily, his own residence wasn’t under suspicion yet.

However, the same couldn’t be said for Minhyun. The young lord had been accused of aiding the siren. And after he had disappeared and avoided being questioned, everyone had began to point more fingers.

They began to look for the young male instead, it became worrisome, because Hwang was the direct link for tracking the siren.

It was only a matter of time before the villagers were to come knocking door to door looking for the two. The village was no longer a safe place and Kwak had to make arrangements to get his friend out to safety quickly.

 

While Minhyun had left to wash up, Dongho rest alone in the room, refraining from even drinking in hopes he’d have his legs back sooner, so him and Minhyun could just run away from it all.

The long wait for his lovers return seemed to come to an end. The door of the chamber slowly creaked open, but something was off, Dongho couldn’t track the strangers scent. He had no idea who it actually was.

A large shadow of an unknown male cast over Dongho, as he squint to make out the person to be harmless or a threat. 

A male servant working in Kwaks house had snuck his way in, at first Dongho didn’t feel at all threatened. Many of the helpers at the house knew already, but kept shut in fear of powerful young lords wrath.

However, this servant had a different interest. His eyes growing with excitement seeing Dongho face to face. His expression, dark and creepy.

The man stepped in front of the sea beast, eying him like a trophy. Perhaps the servant had no idea how intelligent the being was, seeing him as another breed of ordinary fish.

“Got you now.” 

The villager kneeled close to the siren, reaching to shake its head by the jaw.

The other people in the village had it in their minds to murder the beast for stealing their fish from the ocean. It was simply laughable, the rare creature would sell for a fortune. The man believed he had hit a gold mine.

Sirens putrid glare followed the intruders cunning smile. Like a dog growling before a bite, Dongho twitched his fangs to the human. 

Before the stranger could even react, Dongho pounced forward, his flesh eating teeth aimed at the human.

 

Youngmin made it to his house only to come upon a fuss. Dongho had badly bit one of the servants, the plan was blown. “Fuck.” Youngmin uttered under his breath, clenching his fists. 

While he still had time, he rushed to the chamber to find the two men scared for their lives, holding up locked inside.

He banged on the door, “Let me in moron! Its me!” The door shot open only for a gap wide enough to have the young lord pulled in.

Youngmin was horrified to see the fish set loose, crawling freely around the room. But something else was different. Those monster eyes of his had become human and even more so, they showed one very humane reaction – fear.

“How did you-?” Youngmin was taken a back. “I have my ways and charms Kwak, I am not going to reveal them to you so easily!” Hwang joked despite the grave situation.

“...Yuck.” Youngmin scoffed. 

He grabbed blankets, enough to cover the tail of the siren. Now it was clear to Minhyun that the guy was throwing both of them out for their misdeed.

Youngmin noticed Minhyuns sour face and was quick to clarify; “I have a horse carriage out in the back, you and him can ride out of the village and somewhere safe.”

Minhyun bit his lip, he knew no matter where he’d end up, he could never come back. This was the bitter end for the two friends.

“What if I never get to see you and Jonghyun again?” He spoke after a pause.

Youngmin chuckled, “We wont miss you.” Of course the short male was sad, yet maybe now was not the best time to show his sorrow.

 

Youngmin pulled a thick sack cloth over the carriage at the back of the horse, covering up Dongho and his thick tail.

“Thank you.” A muffled squeak came from under the cover. 

Did this fish tailed jerk think Youngmin had put a blanket over him? Young Kwak wanted to smack the bulge under the cloth, but he couldn’t as Minhyun was watching.

Youngmin scratched the back of his neck, nodding the boy to leave at once. Jumping to his toes to gesture a clenched fist to the tall moron as he looked back for the one last time.

With slow steps the boy moved the horse forwards, furthering away into the distance towards the hills.


	13. Chapter 13

The steps of the horse were slow, dry forest leaves crushing loud underneath its hooves. It was time to give the four legged animal a brief rest. 

On a lonely forest path, Minhyun sat somber thinking about the road ahead.

There was nobody waiting for him anywhere, Minhyun had lost his home. There was a possibility of him reaching another village, but with Dongho in such a state, the risk was too big to take. The siren could not near the humans, not until he regained his ability to walk.

Regardless, it was obvious that Minhyun still needed a place to stay. He had wounds of his own to take care of and sleeping naked under the light of the moon wasn’t the most ideal plan.

The fabric over the carriage peeled away by Minhyuns bruised fingers. Dongho was sleeping soundly on the wooden carriage, exhausted and out of power. 

Watching him calm and eyes shut, Minhyun wanted to brush away his loose locks covering his eyes, lean in and kiss away the harm.

He had hurt him so much, yet the sea-beast had forgiven him in a heartbeat. Minhyun felt undeserving of such gratitude. Dongho was too kind for his own good.

Sudden sounds of hooves, multiple horses, coming to here from afar.

Minhyun quickly returned the hood of his cloak over his head, fearing hunters had come to look for him outside of the village.

Minhyun began to worry for Kwak. If they were coming this way, perhaps someone had seen the two criminals being lead out of the village by the young noble.

His heart raced at top speed, praying and begging for the horses to run right past. A lone man off his horse standing in middle of a forest, of course it was suspicious. Way too suspicious for anyone not to check.

The village men pulled to a halt, calling out to cloaked male in order to identify him. Minhyun was quiet, scared for his life. So was Dongho, trembling under his protective blanket like a leaf out in the cold.

“Hey! Answer! What is your business!” A man shout, demanding Minhyun to face them.

Hwang peeked at the legs of the horses from the very corner of his eye, counting the number of men present. Three. There were way too many to be able to out run them all on horses.

But wait, Minhyun recognized a pair of those legs, sandals tied in tight messy knots with a red string. He was quick to shoot his eyes up for a brief look, just to be sure.

Who else could it be? Other than Mingi sitting on one of the three horses. Their gaze was met, Mingi had noticed him too straight away, giving him a secret wink. 

Mingi was the key on getting them out of out of here.

The two hunters hopped off the horse to forcefully unveil the cloaked male, but before he could even come close he yelled out; “It’s Hwang!”

Dongho was helpless, he could only stay hidden like Minhyun had told him. He had promised not to move even an inch.

One of the strangers drew his sword to the male, only to suddenly be kicked from behind by Mingi. The horses freaked from the unexpected movement.

Mingi hissed and bought out his claws to further scare the hunters. The horse leashes did not hold to their grip, in a blink they had ran off leaving the horsemen on foot.

“What the hell!” 

They shout, blaming the son of the Merchant. He was a beast himself! 

“Minhyun go!” The boy urged the tallest to race the horse.

Without looking back Hwang hopped himself to the saddle and made the horse gallop as fast as it could while still attached to the carriage. Dongho held for his dear life not to bounce out of it, while the carriage shook and jumped with every pebble and branch on the forest floor.

Mingi would not let the hunters get to his two best friends, blocking their way with the side of his horse, circling them and sending claws to their attempts to dodge.

His yells could still be heard from great distance, becoming more and more horrific with each echo. Luckily, Minhyun was finally far enough to hear silence. It helped him not to think about his dear friend dying in order to save Hwangs petty life.

He could only wish the cat had survived the attack, the daggers of the hunters were more than enough to hurt him.

 

After a long run, his carriage had already endured both the highs and the lows of the hills. He came to split in the path, his horse finally resting on the peak of a bald hill. The two trails lead to either the next village or the sea.

Guilty, Minhyun looked over his shoulder to the siren still hiding and quivering under the sheet.

Was it really worth it? Minhyun knew Dongho could live a long peaceful life back in the ocean without him. Without fear of being hunted, but only if he swam far-far away, never to see his dear Minhyun again.

Of course he wanted to discuss it with his lover, but he knew it would be impossible. Dongho would surely be against it no matter how he put it.

Just as Minhyun was to uncover the merman to talk, from a great distance a single horse raced towards him. However, Hwang didn’t need to run this time. It was Mingi, he was alive!

In relief Minhyun ran towards the horse carrying the rolled up bundle on his back. Young male almost fell to ground once he had halt the horse.

Minhyun rushed to help him stand, “Are you okay?” He brushed the dirt off from his friend, looking for cuts.

“Nah! Just few scratches!” The boy cheered, tugging onto Minhyuns robe happy to hug him alive again. Even waving his paw to Dongho, who was poking his nose out of the cart.

“I heard what happened! I was so worried!” Mingi pleaded. 

“You risked your life, and now you’ve been found out because of me!” Minhyun argued with the feline, his cat ears snuck to his head in shame.

“Guess we are both on the same boat, huh.” Mingi sulked, “We gotta move though. I am afraid by the time the hunters notify others there will be more of them coming this direction.”

“Choi, I have nowhere to go. This is the end is the road for me unless I figure something out.” Minhyun gestured his empty hands.

Donghos two nostrils shown outside of the cover twitched in guilt. Naturally, he was the one blaming himself for causing so much trouble at once. And truth be told, he did deserve some or most of the blame.

Mingi became distracted by his now sad fish friend, “How did he.. How did this happen?” Minhyun shrugged to answer, “I bought him swimming and-“

Mingi gasped, “Oh no! Salt water affects his skin and makes him turn into a fish!”

Minhyun fumed in anger, “Why you tell me that earlier!?” He was about to take off his sandals and put them to work. 

“Sorry! Sorry!” Mingis yelped, circling the carriage to flee from the angry human.

Dongho cut in to speak, “Guys, I know a place where it be safe,” yet nobody seemed to listen to him, “Well.. If anyone wants to hear it…”

“Where is it?” Minhyun froze with his footwear still arched up high in the air.

“An island of a great volcano across the sea, long pretty beaches and high green hills, even prettier than here.” Dongho made a shy suggestion.

Minhyun did not care about the scenery, as much as for safety, he needed more to go after than just that.

Dongho sweat when realizing Minhyun has his judging eyes on him, “Plenty of fish to catch, a village of humans nearby,” He added. “Down south behind the sea of rocks.”

Minhyun remembered seeing such a place on the map, but getting there was madness. It was so far away, with nothing, but water in between.

Yet the youngest had already bloomed with excitement, “That is perfect! I know where we could find a boat for that!” He was already dragging Minhyun back to seat to his horse.

If Mingi appeared to be on board with the idea, then he guessed he himself had no choice in the matter. The majority vote was already in.

 

The ocean was wide before them, cutting the land off in a straight line. A single wooden board was set out as a pier for the men to use to depart from the coast.

At this point, Minhyun had gotten so used to boat stealing he didn’t even mind stealing this one either.

The old wood creaked heavy below his feet. Mingi helped him to slide the limp tail of the siren fully inside of the boat, but hesitated long on getting in himself.

Hiding was surely the best option for the cat now that the village folk knew he wasn’t just an ordinary human. But it would mean he’d be leaving a lot behind, “What about your father?” Minhyun worried.

The boy was caught off guard, his eyes wide and guilty of something, “The story of me being the son of a merchant, it’s all made up. I was the merchant in my previous life.” He apologized.

“I’ve already lost all of my eight cat lives whenever I had other run-ins with humans, and this is my very last one.” The cat squat on the end of the pier, fingers hooked onto the edge.

Yet it only became more obvious that there was something even more definite holding him back from hopping into the boat with the others, 

“Mingi, are you not coming with?” Hwang felt for his friends decision, if he did not wish to leave.

“Eh? No! You know cats hate water right?” Mingi brushed it off, refusing to get sad about it.

Minhyun glared the cat down suspiciously, “Is there another reason?”

“Jonghyun is going to take me in, we are set to travel up north, some place quiet.” Mingi bragged.

“I hope they have a lot of cattle there..” He paused to comment quiet under his breath.

Minhyun and Dongho both raised their brows at the feline, “Kim Jonghyun? I never expected for the two of you to.. Uhh.. You know.”

Mingi rolled his eyes with a scoff, wasn’t it already obvious? He was irresistible! Yet somehow both Hwang and the siren seemed to disagree.

The tall boy chuckled seeing his best friend throw him happy smiles, and before this could get even more sappy, he pulled his childhood friend into final hug.

The rope slid loose from Minhyuns hands, Mingi waved his tail from afar, sitting lone back on the shore.

 

The sun sinking low on the horizon glowed like the edge of a copper coin. Perhaps by the time they would trail the rocky shores, they’d be at their destination by dawn.

On route, The siren quickly became exhausted and ill, slowly running out of air as his boyfriend refused to let him to make direct contact with the salty ocean water. Only giving him the chance to drink from a tiny flask of clear water, it was not nearly enough to clench the beasts full thirst.

The sooner Dongho was to dry out, the sooner he would be able to regrow his legs. But the wait was insufferable, it was something that would take weeks.

However despite it, Minhyuns plans for the future were already high. 

Perhaps, once Dongho gets back on his own two feet, they could move into a humble hut and decorate it to their liking. Or maybe even begin to build a resort of their own.

He shook his head to escape his daydreams, thinking so far ahead seemed hopeless. The ocean ahead of them was an endless path they had yet to cross. 

Although, as long as he had his handsome ocean prince by his side, the time didn’t seemed to exist.

Minhyun had lost everything, but he got to keep the one thing the most precious to him. The sacrifice he had made to get here seemed like nothing of value compared to what he had treasured.

 

The next spring came, and then next summer. Many moons had already passed since Minhyun and Dongho had both left never to be seen again. 

A poem about the two forbidden lovers drowning under the tides to finally be with one another, had spread across the lands wide and far. It was a tale with the most bittersweet type of ending. Yet nobody really knew who was the author of such a sad poem.

 

Youngmin sat legs crossed at a tea table. Thee unknown room around him bright with light, windows reaching from top to bottom of the room. And every ray of the morning sun was gracing the wooden beams of the bright newly set walls.

His tea was still warm, yet the cup on the other side of the table had sat empty, the host was rude not to have arrived back in time to join.

Young Kwak sat by himself, eyeing a grumpy black cat sitting on the cushion directly across from him.

He ended up exchanging dangerous glares with the animal, neither of them were about to give up their room of dominance.

The house owner finally rushed in, shooing the cat out of the way to join Youngmin just in time.

“You know, the thing about cats,” The short noble cleared his throat, “When I visited Jonghyun and his little merchant boy, they had like seven of them at a time walking around indoors!” He complained.

“Huh, really?” The tall male across the table set his elbows down to smile at his guest in interest.

Kwak continued, “Yeah! They were walking over the furniture and climbing on the walls. It was horrendous.” He pretended to cringe, “And Mingi kept bossing Jonghyun around so much, that neither of them really had ever kept the place clean.”

“They definitely need someone like you Minhyun! To come over and pull them by the ears to polish the place clean!” Youngmin set out a sly invitation.

Minhyuns mouth was full of laughter. Surely, he was not cut to become someone else’s maid. He shook his head only to disappoint his friend.

Dongho barged into the room with heavy bear stomps, thirsty for the tea set out for him on the table. And looks like him and Youngmin were sharing the same cup.

“Good day sir!” Dongho waved to a fellow human, speaking in an unknown dialect.

“Ah! Don’t mind him, we been away from mainland for so long already, that we don’t really feel the need to use any non-local language anymore.” Minhyun giggled, ruffling his lovers hair. “He’s really good at languages!”

Youngmin cringed, “He should get better at manners.”

“So, tell me! How is it back at home!” Minhyun peaked his ears, ready to catch up with years of the juiciest gossip.

“Can’t say people visit your grave that much.” Youngmin thinned his lips and shot his eyes off to the side, to avoid from breaking into a laugh.

“Ahh! So gloomy!” Minhyun threw his head back to whine.

Of course, he was still upset about the fact that after faking his own death, his funeral wasn’t as grand as he had expected. He deserved a golden imprinting at least!

“Your father remarried, congratulations.”

Youngmin didn’t see the excitement in his own words. He tossed an apple to the son and his boyfriend as wedding present.

Dongho wiggled his feet under like a child seeing the pretty mainland apples again. He had been eating tangerines for days.

“Figures..” Minhyun rolled his eyes. 

He himself was no longer Hwang, instead he had assumed the given name of his boyfriend – Kang.

Kang Minhyun, that sounded funny. Every time they said it out loud they’d end up snickering and mocking it. Yet Minhyun still adored it, it meant that him and Dongho were tied together in more ways than just one.

Youngmin could already tell by the way the two shared the same rings, but he wasn’t here to object. 

Undoubtedly, he still held a grudge on Minhyun stealing his fish, the biggest catch in his life. But if he was to complain about it out loud in front of the both lovers, he for sure would get chased out nose first.

Youngmin watched the men hold hands in a tight embrace, not because they were still afraid of letting go and losing each other, but because they had simply gotten used to each others warmth.

The trees of fruit smelled loud around their house, a path of tiny flowers lead up to their cabin out in the hills. They lived by themselves tucked away in a place where only those who seek could find them.

But even then, nobody really came looking. They were like two princes in charge of their own little coastal castle. Being mischievous and unruly, like seeping in the long mornings because neither of them wanted to get up without waking the other.

Dongho did not wear shoes, he liked feeling the soil touch his toes. Even if it hurt and pricked sometimes when he sprinted barefoot, he felt with his legs and not with his fins, and that’s what made him the happiest.

Youngmin was set to keep visiting them once in a while, bringing them goods from back home. And each time expecting even more and more adopted pets of their own in the house.

He was glad that the pair could not have children of their own, because he was pretty sure that the two would have about thirteen of them by now. All of them wearing the same face as either Dongho or Minhyun. The idea made Youngmins skin crawl.

Minhyun had told him he wanted a small pond near their house, and to put small pretty fishes in it. Yet Dongho was the one who was strongly against it, finding it mockery of his own brand.

The two waved Youngmin another goodbye, climbing to the rooftop of the house to see the mans boat sail across the grand blue.

They ended up staying on the rooftop counting stars during the little hours. Each one representing either themselves or one of their future adoptive pets, although Minhyun always unrightfully picked to be the moon.

It was unfair, Dongho had told him. Of course, he wanted to be the moon too, but had to just sulk and let his boyfriend have it instead.

As a compromise, Minhyun suggested for Dongho to be the sun instead, so that no matter where he was on the sky. He’d always be chasing his very own sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to those readers that lasted till the very end. i am so proud of all of you brave soldiers. 
> 
> also this story has just hit 1000 hits, hurray!
> 
> if you liked some of it, i actually have two more baekmin/minbaek long fics on my account that are (bad) in the same vein as this one.
> 
> unfortunately (depends on how you look at it), when it comes to me writing any more stories in the future i am not currently really motivated to come up with anything new. so see you friends either in few days.. or never. HAHA.
> 
> bye ilysm. 
> 
> glubspeed.


End file.
